My Guardian Knight
by GabyGabri
Summary: Siriwan! The evil plot is unfolding around Siri, but she is oblivious to it until she learns a terrible truth that will force her to make a painful decision...
1. Prelude

**Prelude**

It was funny.

This was what I had wanted right? I wanted the life of freedom, a life that only I could control. I wanted to be myself, leaving all restraint behind, loving whoever I wanted to love with no one to tell me otherwise. I had wanted this…right?

As I looked back to the gleaming gold sunset reflecting off once familiar walls, I felt a sense of dark moods settle over me. I never realized what I really had before it was taken away from me in less than an instant.

Freedom did not taste so sweet anymore.

My eyes stayed fixed on the sunset, realizing the person who I once was also was drawing to a close. I found a dark humor in this.

I had always imagined me leaving with my loved one beside me, whispering sweet reassurances in my ear. I always wanted my love beside me, giving me courage to walk away from everything we had once known. Together, I knew we could have done it.

And now, I was alone. Leaving everything I had once known with no one to murmur comfort to me. No one to help me soldier on with courage to a new life.

I was alone.

I could place the blame on those who had put me through this, but really the only person I could find blame for was myself. I was the reason everything happened the way it did, and it was no one's fault but my own.

Abruptly, I felt a strong link through the Force emerge into my senses. The connection was thick with an unbearable emotional pain and suffering. My eyes overflowed with tears that stung my face. The emotion was quickly renewed with thirst for revenge. My palm gripped my illusory lighsaber hilt, letting adrenaline and vengeance pulsate through my veins.

It took me a moment to comprehend that they were not my own. My love was in terrible pain on a planet far away from my comfort. I cut off the connection, as a single tear leaked from my eye. I could not help my lover this time, no matter how much it hurt me to leave my love behind.

I watched the grand sun gradually descend behind the building that still held my old life. As the last golden-orange ray of light disappeared, I found myself consumed by a new feeling, a new person, a new life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars. All recognizable characters belong to George Lucas, Dave Wolverton and Jude Watson.

**/This and horizontal ruler indicates point of view switch/**

**Chapter 1**

Blue light shone off the incandescent blade, glowing menacingly in the dark light of the building walls. I cowered when the red beam flew toward me, but my protector deflected them easily with a crushing sound from his saber. As my guardian stood over me, I stole a glance at our attempted killer, as several more shots were fired out of the blaster. The deadly beams were aimed at the both of us now, approaching us with alarming speed. With a flip of his wrist his lightsaber spun in his hands quickly, sending all blasts back to the attacker, who, I sensed was growing desperate and angered at her failed attempts. A slave to her emotions, the assassin leaped for my protector, a furry of red blastsrapidly following suit. The blue lightsaber swung madly in my guardians' hands, discarding them all, but the hunter pulled the deadly weapon from her belt.

With a flash of red-violet light, she hit the boy's shoulder, as he cried out in pain; myprotector was dislodged for only a matter of seconds, and that was all sheneeded to take the upper hand. The assassin swiftly kicked the lightsaber out of the young padawan's hands, and took him to the floor in one move. My breathing was shaken and my vision blurred, as I tried to find my lightsaber. I had to help him; I couldn't lay crumpled on the floor and watch his death.

As I rose hastily to save him, I felt the searing pain ran through my body, focused directly on the fresh wounds I bared from only minutes before.My hands flew to my stomach area, and my scream of pain echoed into the halls of that terrible hospital.

I fell to my knees; they had failed to hold my weight. I heard the sickening snap of something, a screech of pure agony, and a merciless laugh in a series. I had the dark thought of knowing that our assassin had harmed my protector in some great way.

Tears streamed down my face, hearing her slow and sinister walk over to my injured form. But I had a quiet satisfaction that I had drawn her away from my guardian, I would rather sacrifice myself then go on living with the thought of him dead by her hands. Even if this was all his fault. Even if he was the reason we were in this situation. The moments I had spent with him where too precious to me to not care for him as much as I did. At these thoughts, my breathing grew somewhat steady, controlling the fear in my body as my killer approached.

Cruel hands gripped my shoulders, forcing me to sit up and look into the hunter's eyes. I forced up all my feelings and attempted at my only defense left, looking defiant and strong as I glared into her eyes. My eyes must have displayed the fear underneath the weak defiance, as the bounty hunter's callous laugh tortured my mind.

"Sorry girly," Ona Nobis said in a velvet merciless voice, shaking her head in mock care, "you could have been a nice little experiment, what a shame to waste you."

She pulled her blaster out of herholster, and pointed it to my chest. I overcame my fear within seconds, as my gaze slid past her to the unconscious body sprawled in pain behind her. Quickly, I took action. Focusing all my energy on his lightsaber, I called it to my hand, ignited it with a swift click of my thumb, and swiped the saber across her side. She screeched, releasing her hold on her gun and stumbling away from me. I rose from the ground, one hand keeping pressure on my wound the other holding the blue saber. She snapped her head to me, her eyes livid as she reached for the deadly weapon. I took my course of action as I ran up to her; she swung the light-whip toward me. I jumped, and blue struck red with a whiningnoise. With her weapon held under mine I kicked her to the edge of the building. I saw her eyes grow fearful as she fell to her death.

I panted, my breathing harmonizing the soft steady hum of his lightsaber. I began to rest, thinking all the danger had passed.

Out of nowhere, a flash of red light caught my eyes as I saw the whip grasp a hold something above my head, and she was dangling from the hospital building. Ona Nobis was trying to swing onto the roof, the look of a hunter thirsting for blood in her eyes.

Again, I acted quickly. I raised his lightsaber and jumped up as high as I could manage, striking the blue against red-violet.The glowing whip became weak at my powerful strike, and with one final stroke, I cut the light-whip in half, sending Ona Nobis falling to her death.

I threw the lightsaber to the side. The word was spinning, and the floor was pulledout from under me. I soon found myself on the floor, with my head aching. Everything was blurred from then on but I remember seeing him, over me, trying to stop the bleeding from my wound as he spoke to me quiet words of reassurance.

"This is all your fault." I said, with what smile I could play on my face. I saw the outline of my guardian's face turn to mine; a chuckle escaped his lips accompanied with a sad smile. He placed his hand on my head, and I could only see his beautiful eyes, which were sparkled with tears that would not fall with me watching.

"Sleep." He said, the force command was strong, and I closed my eyes in wait, closing myself off from my surroundings, my pain and wavering emotions, slipping into deep meditation. The only thing I remember was the glow of an unimaginably beautiful blue light, and a feeling of calm swept over me, as I knew I was safe, and released my consciousness to the Force.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, lifting my heavy lids up and looked around. I was in a tank, thick liquid surrounded me, allowing my body to float and suck in the healing energy from the Bacta tank. Breathing calmly and controlled, I scanned the room beyond the tank, searching for any familiar sights. What I saw was the Healers room in the Jedi Temple. I released myself from all feelings of fear and let myself be rejuvenated with feelings of peace and security.

The healers had obviously not realized I was awake yet, and I scanned the room again, and soon became conscious to the fact that no healers were in the room to take me out of the tank. Unconcerned, I looked too my own injuries. The rather large seared gash from the light-whip still was healing, but no longer bleeding. I took a gentle finger and traced over the still-healing wound knowing that it would forever remain a scar. The wound stretched from beneath my navel and dragged upward to just below my ribs.

I slowly started to collect my thoughts and memories, replaying our entire 'rescue mission' to Sorrus. He convinced me to stay, against the Council's orders, to rescue Astri. He was sith-bent on finding Astri whatever the coast. Unwilling to leave him alone, I stayed with him, helping his fight off our attacker. Then the bounty hunter slashed me…I fell to the floor…and he came to my rescue.

Obi-Wan Kenobi. My Guardian. The boy who saved my life. The boy who held the responsibility for this suicide mission that should never have even taken place. Kenobi.

An overwhelming emotion flooded my senses as I remembered Obi-Wan standing over me; the emotion was pure, and strong. Uncertain of this emotion's intentions, I quickly pushed it away, to the back of my mind to meditate on later.

As that thought crossed my mind, I noted how I was still in the tank and there were still no healers there to assist me. Confused, I calmed my growing worry and decided to take things into my own hands. I closed my eyes, and focused on the force bond I shared with my master. I opened successfully opened it, and searched out my master with the force. Our bond was stronger than the training bond, but yet weaker to the bond that so few shared together. My Master could hear my thoughts, but we couldn't always register what the other was saying, so we had learned to translate emotions into words, 'until we strengthen our bond enough to hear one another's thoughts' my Master had said.

Reaching out to her, I let the emotion of my waking and the feelings of my surroundings into the bond. I sensed her receiving of the emotion-message, and sent to me the emotions of hurrying and security. I translated that into, 'I'm coming now with healers.'

I did not have to wait long. I saw, through the distorted view of the tank, my master gliding very so gracefully into the room and into a seat. Followed closely behind were two healers. Following after the healers where three others, who I realized to be Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Master Windu, and Kenobi.

I grew confused as looks of worry crossed all their faces. All but my Master. She was always good at hiding her true emotions, keeping her mind always clear and calm, free of distractions. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why she was so successful as a member of the Jedi Council. With their emotions betrayed on their faces, I began to wonder if the worry was entirely for me. But I sensed there was something elsewhere that bothered the four, something elusive.

Once out of the Bacta Tank, I became aware that I had on little clothing, only medical swabs of white fabric covering myself. I grew very uncomfortable at this fact, and I was very sure my Master could read my thoughts, for I felt the sensation through the bond that she was greatly amused and trying not to laugh.

The healer handed me the traditional Jedi tunic, I frowned slightly. I never had liked the clothes we had to wear at the temple, I much rather preferred civilian clothes. I always received a disapproving glance from my master when I wore them around the temple. But other apprentices had taken to my trend, occasionally wearing civilian clothes.

I got dressed rapidly behind the protective barrier blocking the visitors and the patients, thinking about how Kenobi must've seen me in such a state. I was surprised when a rush of blood warmed my cheeks, in innocent embarrassment. I immediately discarded that feeling, a bit alarmed at such an emotion.

Sure, I had spend hours on end with him in the center of the planet Kegan's corrupt learning center, but I was only looking for a friendship with the older padawan. We had gained a new perspective of each other, that was true, but I never expected to feel any feeling so…strong for him afterward. I thought of the time we spent trapped together in Kegan. Those were the very few moments that I had ever opened up to another on an emotional level, But then again, I thought I would die and so did he. So what did it matter? We were friends. I convinced myself strictly as a pulled my cloak over me.

I stepped out of the patient's ward and into the visitor's lounge, releasing all emotion to the force, and concealing them from my master. As I stood before my visitors I took in their stressed stances and worry-lined faces. I cast a short questioning glance at my master and she gave me a look to suggest all would be explained later.

The healer trailing behind me approached the Jedi and told them of my physical status. I automatically tuned her out; think that I already know the status of my own body. Instead, I drank in the sights before me.

Master stood tall, in equal comparison to Master Windu; she was one of the tallest women in the Jedi order. She was a beautiful woman, with dark skin and solid blue eyes. Her dark hair was always held into an elaborate head dress, and her presence was as commanding as that of a Queen. I admired her so much, just as any apprentice should admire their master, but perhaps I admired her more so. She was unbelievably strong, physically and emotionally. No matter what situation was at hand she always remained calm…or so it would appear. It was very well known trait of hers, which she never let her emotions rule her, but I had discovered how simple it was to hide your face from betraying your true emotion. Master had taught me her trick, and I soon learned how it wasn't as simple as it seemed. To conceal you emotion from other Jedi was difficult, it took a lot of control and a long while, but Master said that I was almost close to effectively mastering the skill. It was also said among the Jedi order that master had passed some other of her rather illustrious skills down to me; such as her swift skills with a lightsaber, her cleverness and her ability to always think on her feet.

Standing next to Master was Qui-Gon Jinn. I looked at his wise features with curiosity. Master had always said that she owed this man her life, they were dear friends and I couldn't help but wonder how these opposites attracted such a strong bond on friendship. Master Jinn had a strict sort of air around him; his brown eyes were constantly guarded. I couldn't say I didn't like the man, but his nature had always seemed a bit heartless to me. He never struck me as the nice type, but in respect to him, I didn't know him well, and I heard from another apprentice that Mater Jinn never expressed any sort of emotion whatsoever. Maybe that was why his first apprentice abandoned the order. The thought made me feel sympathy to his second apprentice.

I flicked my gaze over to Kenobi. The seventeen year olds thoughts were elsewhere.The older padawan's eye browswrinkled together in a confused manner, I could tell he was trying to sort something out. I took notice to his eyes, those beautiful sea-gray eyes that could melt any heart. They were so changeable so...entrancing, I dared not look away from under my lashes. Emotions raced past his eyes, I could tell he was struggling to control them. Fear, guilt, pain, disappointment, and confusion ripped him from the inside out. I could feel the older apprentice fighting to release them into the force.

His eyes unexpectedly leapt to mine, surprise clear in his eyes when he saw me staring back. Within a second his face had gone blank, and no emotion strayed on his face as he locked his eyes with mine. As much as I wanted to look away I couldn't, he, with some power over me, held my eyes with his. For a brief moment I felt as if he could see through my clever mask, and read my true emotions. Shocked, I regained control of myself and looked away from him, a sudden defiance coursing through my veins. When I came to my senses, I realized the room was tense and unbearably quiet.

I froze, and slowly turned my head to the Masters I had lost track of. The three were shifting their eyes from me to Kenobi, waiting for one of us to say something. Their conversation with the Healer was over, in fact, I noted the Healer wasn't even in the room anymore. I wondered how long they had been watching us two Padawans staring into each other's eyes, if they had felt the struggles of emotions through the force…

I wiped my mind of the thoughts, and respectfully boweda deep and shameful bow.

"I am sorry Masters." I was surprised to hear his smooth melodic voice match mine, as we apologized in perfect unison. That annoyed me.

The Masters seemed taken aback our unison action. Whatever Master was feeling toward me she held back behind her mask, but I was sure I was to hear of it later, in a more private area.

Master Windu led the way out of the healer's ward, with Kenobi and Master Jinn steps behind him. Master and I fell into step with one another, and followed suit behind them.

Immediately I knew where we were marching to. Kenobi found out as well, for I saw him tense all his muscles and look to his master for comfort. The master gave no such mercy, and I felt as if I should reach to my friend and help him in some way…I took a deep breath, clearing my mind. I felt all my muscles tensing up involuntarily, preparing myself for whatever harsh punishment awaited us as we were escorted into the Jedi Council chambers.

* * *

**/Obi-Wan Kenobi/**

"No explanation of your actions have you?" Master Yoda spoke to us, a bit of light disapproval seeping into his voice. At this, I felt a stab of disappointment for myself, I winced inwardly at his words but kept my face blank. My head was hung low, looking at Master Yoda's alien feet, thinking about how much of a complete idiot I was.

"If so eager were you to stay on Sorrus you were, why not tell us of your adventure huumm?" I hung my head lower at his words, feeling more and more ashamed at each question. How could I do this? I had not realized just how much I would sacrifice for the mission I took into my own hands. I had put the council's trust on the line, and at worse, my Masters respect and trust in me on the line, and what was totally unforgiveable, I had put Siri's life on the line.

She was right, it was a suicide mission from the start.

I remembered when she looked up at me and tried to joke before I put her to sleep. There was no joke in it now.

It was my fault.

The possibilities ran through my head, my mind picked out the worst thought of them all; I would be expelled, along with Siri, all because she was following the orders of an older Padawan. She had nothing to do with it, I_ made_ her stay.

"Master Yoda, I have full responsibility for what was done, I made Her stay with me Master. Whatever punishment you have, I ask you spare her of it." I said, my voice soft and shameful as I looked Master Yoda steadily in the eyes.

I stole a fleeting look at Her, who had remained oddly silent, which was usually against her character. Her golden hair was still somewhat wet from the Bacta Tank, pulled back into a tight ponytail from which lone strait locks had already escaped from. Her sun-kissed skin was a light brown color, due to the hours on end we spent under the Sorrusian suns.

After my words, I saw her eyes flicker to me under her blonde lashes, annoyance spreading through their emerald cores. Before anyone else could read the emotion in her eyes, she swiftly blinked and rid her eyes of the annoyance, now hidden under her mask. I had to smirk in spite of catching such a rare moment as that. She was good at it, but I could see beyond that. I knew Her too well to be fooled by her trick.

"Master Yoda, I chose to stay."

I shook my head, I sensed she would not stay silent after his statement.

"I could have left Kenobi on Sorrus, and followed your exact orders, but I decided myself to stay and help him rescue Master Astri and defeat the Ona Nobis. I deserve as much punishment as he."

"Speak out of humility do you?" Master Yoda said with an edge of sarcasm.

"Padawan Tachi," Maser Windu's voice rang clear, "What do you have to say for your actions?"

She blinked slowly at the question, and answered, "Master, our actions were against the Council and brought danger to not only ourselves, but to the mission as a whole. We disobeyed a direct order, from both our masters and from you. Together, we should be rightfully punished for our actions."

I closed my eyes, and extracted a stressed breath, sure that she had just doomed us.

"But I must respectfully ask the Council to not just perceive those facts. Kenobi and I also succeeded in completing the mission, rescuing a Jedi Master, and destroying a bounty hunter who captured Jedi for experiments. I will say that, we only had the right intentions in mind when we decided to go through with this. I do not mean to say that our actions should go without penalty, but I do wish for the Council to weigh out the actual damage done, to what we, as a team, managed to accomplish."

I was speechless. Not a tone in her voice suggested that she was meaning any disrespect, but I feared the words she chose to defend us might actually turn against us.

"Speak older than your age, you do Padawan." Master Yoda said thoughtfully.

I suppressed a small smile at the Master's words. The fifteen year old did have a tendency of commanding the presence of a master. She even looked like she was older than she actually was. Master Windu's eyes bored into hers, and she being so bold, stared directly back into his.

"There will be a punishment for your actions, the council will decide that later. What you are here for now is to report. Tell us what happened from after you received our order." Master Windu spoke with a stern tone.

I took my cue.

"After we got your orders, we _both_ decided that we could not just leave Master Astri on the planet, so we agreed to stay. We snuck into the hospital ground to try and sneak Master Astri out, but we were discovered by the Jedi Bounty Hunter Ona Nobis. I tried to get Master Astri out, while Siri took up arms against the bounty hunter…"

She took her cue.

"…She pulled out her light-whip weapon. It was like a lightsaber, but weaker and is designed to sear flesh. I defended my self for as long as I could until the whip wrapped around my lightsaber, and she flew it off the building cliff. From then…" her hands wrapped painfully around her stomach reliving the agony of the wound. Her brilliant green eyes turned to me, as she continued, "I don't remember much after she whipped me."

I carried on the story from there, telling the council about Siri's quick action, and me telling her to sleep, skipping over the part when she spoke to me. I told them how after I turned her to a deep meditation; I focused all my energy trying to heal her wound.

ApparentlyShe had not heard that part of the story yet, when I was explaining her head shot up to me, eyes wide with an emotion I couldn't quite read. She stood staring at me as I recounted the memories of connecting with her body in meditation, slowly helping the blood to clot properly so the bleeding could stop. And when I was finished I had stopped most of the bleeding, activated my homing device and fell unconscious beside her.

The council exchanged astonished glances with one another whispering lightly as they saw I was telling truth. I did not find the problem a big deal; the youngest of apprentices learn how to heal in some way.

"Huumm. Very well. Outside you must go young Padawans, wait there, while we discuss the weight of your actions and punishment." Master Yoda's wise voice rang through the whispers of the Jedi.

I bowed low, feelings still bombarding me with waves of guilt, shame and disappointment aimed at myself.

We stepped away from the council, silently making our way out. When the doors were shut securely behind us, she turned towards me, her brilliant eyes frosty.

"What were you thinking?" She exclaimed, looking at me with defiance and frustration that shone in her emeralds.

"I was trying to save you from bleeding to death! What did you expect me to do?" I shot back.

"Jedi have died from doing that Kenobi! You could have been one of them! I mean...you just…" she glared at me the unreadable expression tight in her eyes, "you're mad." She finished.

I grinned widely at her just to lighten up the mood. She let out a defeating breath, and walked over to the window, her eyes tracing the purple-orange sky of dusk.

I couldn't help but watch the younger apprentice. Her already attractive features seemed enhanced in the light that shone onto her. Her expression was careful, as if she were carefully thinking about a confusing matter. I smiled as her teeth grasped her lower lip in the most adorable way, and I was unable to break the stare.

An unknown feeling crept over me as I watched her. A deep sensation stirred in my body, rushing past my cheeks,and pulsing though my veins. I could feel my eyes soften and all my concentration turned to her, a grand smile tugged at my lips, and my fingers began playing with my cloak, as if I was nervous. Uncertain of what the sensation was, I cleared it off my expression before she could catch a glimpse of my weakness.

It grew silent in the hall, and I had to wonder what she was really thinking in that amazing mind of hers. I walked up next to her subtly, not wanting to disrupt her thoughts with any sudden movements. I stood beside her at the window, studying the sky. I managed to steal a glimpse of her expression through my peripheral view, tying had to read her face for any plain emotion. There was nothing I could read. Slightly frustrated with her damned ability, I reached out to her instead with the force to try and see what feelings she may have leaked out. Again, I failed at the attempt.

Ever sense I first met her, Siri had trouble with actually connecting with others through the force. There was this wall in her conscious, serving as a barrier between her inner emotions and thoughts and her outer exterior thoughts and emotions.She was guarding herself from something, or possibly everyone she interacts with. It was as if she trusted no one with her true self, letting no one inside her protected mind. I sensed that she had been shutting out others for so long, it had become a mere instinct and now she was unconscious to the barrier she had steadily built over the years.

I knew I could break down her barrier. I had somewhat devoted myself to slowly working on somehow forcing my way through, making a holein her defense, just to peak inside. I had done it before, on that mission when we were sent to Kegan, forced by the council and our masters to work together. During the countless hours we were trapped in the corrupt learning center, I had managed to somehow reach out to her on some level, for she had exposed her feelings to me, letting me discover a new, rarely seen side of her. No matter how much she tried to hide it, I knew there was a more sensitive, more caring side to her than the independent, beautiful girl everyone had come to know her as. I was convinced 

that if I could reach to her completely, we would have one of the best friendships there could possibly be.

"Thank you Obi-Wan." the milky honey texture of her voice amazed me.

I smiled widely at her words, drinking in this moment. She had called me by my first name.

"Your welcome, Siri."

Her pair of jade diamond eyes turned and locked into mine.

The doors opened with a soft hiss behind us, thought I knew Master was waiting for me there, I could not take my eyes from hers.

"You may enter, padawans." Said my Master in an even tone. I could sense through the bond, he felt a twinge of suspicion, almost weary of something.

I did not look at him, still looking deeply in her eyes when I responded to him.

"Yes Master. We are coming."

She was the first one to break glance when she pivoted abruptly around, and swiftly glided into the Council Chambers. I followed suit behind her, keeping my eyes low, afraid to see the disapproval of my Master.

We took our positions, standing in the middle of all the stern stares. I flinched on the inside, passing all the masters who watched us with a certain coldness imprinted to their glares. I kept my head low, but Siri being who she was, boldly lifted her head and met Master Windu's stare.

"The Council has agreed," Master Windu began, "that the pair of you shall be required to extra mediations, and you two are not allowed to be let out of the Temple and banned from any missions for the duration of four week cycles."

My jaw clenched. The punishment was harsh, but we did deify the Council directly, no oneever does that. And we were the first apprentices in a long time to decide against their orders and do whatever we felt was right.

They had great trust in us, letting us go on a mission by ourselves, without even our master's company, and we had ripped it from them. We were now back to square one.

I peeked attentively at Siri. Her mask was over her face, and her barrier up to maximum. The only way I could read her feeling was the thin, compressed line of her lips. From that single action, I could tell she was fuming.

"Much to learn, you still have." Said master Yoda, no doubt sensing my distress and her resentment, "need to center your thoughts, the two of you do. Extra meditation that will help."

"Yes Master." I said, my voice stronger than I thought it would be.

"Yes Master." She repeated, murmuring slightly.

Master Windu nodded as our Masters walked to us, "Council is adjourned."

We were escorted out by our Masters out of the Chamber, and into the hall. When we entered the main Hall, we each took a different set of stairs on opposite ends of the room. I knew that we were going to our quarters, where I would surely get and earful from my master.

I kept my eyes low the entire way there, partly because I did not want to look at my Master, I was ashamed too much. Another reason was because I was thinking about the long day ahead of me tomorrow, trapped in the Temple with no missions for a month strait. I found myself thinking about how I would be spending all that time with Siri Tachi.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**/Siri Tachi/**

I was brought back to the awaking world to the sound of my Master's crooning.

"Siri, my youngling…" I groaned and turned over in my sleeping couch. Master had always called me that ever sense she first choose me to be her padawan. It was her sweet little nickname for me.

"You have a visitor at the door."

"Do I have to?" I mumbled with my eyes still closed.

She chuckled softly, "Yes you do. The council will be checking in on your meditation hours, you better get going my padawan." She let her voice take in a stern edge to it. I noticed that as her first warning, so I groggily sat up and got ready for meditation.

"Who is it anyway?" I asked while picking out an outfit.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." She told me from the other room.

I paused, throwing the shirt on my sleeping couch.

I almost forgot that we were sharing the punishment. I bit my lip, uncertain about how I felt for him. It had to be friendship. I wanted only friendship. But still the feelings were something I've never encountered before, and I was afraid of them. I didn't _want _to believe this new affection for the older apprentice. I almost disliked him for making me feel this way for him.

I shoved anything of that matter out of my mind, centering my thoughts on the day ahead.

I picked out a white civilian shirt with sleeves that reached to my elbow with tight-fabric black pants with a white stripe bordered by two yellow stripes down the sides. I wore my hair down, to fall to just above my ribs.I threw on my Jedi cloak over it and tried to sneak past Master to get to the door.

"What are you wearing, Padawan?" I stopped in my tracks, and looked over my shoulder to look at her, refusing to turn around.

She gave me a stare and I sighed and turned around.

"You are not wearing those clothes in the Temple." She said disapprovingly, but not really demanding that I change clothes.

"There are NO rules in the Jedi Code telling me that I have to wear the same outfit every day. Besides, if I get in trouble for this its not like they could do much worse to me. They already took my missions away."

She let out a sigh of defeat, and waved me to the door, her tea piping in her hand.

I smiled at her as my thank you. I stepped toward the doors and theyslid open to reveal a brilliant face grinning back at me.

" Kenobi. Haven't you ever heard of sleeping in?" I said sarcastically.

"My Master made me get up early this morning to cook him breakfast. I'm usually not a morning person. But-" He grinned again, "I can see that you're not either."I couldn't stop myself from smiling back at him. I quickly hid my smile with a glare, which only made him grin wider.

"Are we going to mediation or not?"

"Certainly," he said stepping to the side of the doorway and gesturing me to go first. His eyes wandered over my body, no doubt looking at my clothes.

I smirked as he walked with me to the meditation room. Once we got there we signed in, and I was over my morning mood by the time we picked spots in the room. To my surprise the room was completely empty, its wide grey walls stretching up to a high ceiling, and yellow carpeting spread across the floor.

I sat on one of the small, round elevated pads and crossed my legs. While I was positioning, I noticed how Kenobi sat directly across from me, his eyes glowing with determination.

I openly frowned at him. When he smiled hopefully back at me, I shot him down with glower. Laying my arms down on my legs, I was ready to let the black wave of mediation claim me.

Then Kenobi opened his mouth.

"Siri… what are you doing?"

"I'm _trying _to meditate, Kenobi."

He laughed, apparentlyextremely amused.I tried to ignore him, and focused on a distant object in the far corner of the room. But Kenobi wouldn't leave me alone.

"Your starting out all wrong. Have you ever meditated alone before?" I thought back on it, and realized that I had always meditated with my master. I wasn't about to let him know that.

"Shut your mouth, Kenobi. Let me concentrate."

He shrugged in defeat, "Alright." He crossed his legs, closed his eyes and stood perfectly still, yet relaxing at the same time. It seemed as if he was already in a deep meditation. I was privately amazed. How was he so quick? Where did he learn to do that?

I assumed that my Master had always guided me into meditation, and nervously realized that I really didn't know _how_ to do it myself.

As quiet as I could, I leaned closer to Kenobi as I could, observing him. I imitated him, crossing my legs and holding my posture completely strait, breathing in through my nose and out of my mouth. I closed my eyes, trying to relax.

I heard a small, suppressed chuckle.

"Then how to you do it Kenobi?" I snapped, embarrassed with myself.

His bright face never once faltered as I threw attitude at him.

"Here, let me show you." He said rising of his stump-chair and advancing towards me. I leaned away from him instinctively. He raised an eyebrow, as if asking me if I wanted his help or not. I tried to relax as much as I could, as he took my arms and placed them in front of my crossed legs.

"Now keep you back strait, but relax your muscles." He said, I obeyed stubbornly, but apparently I didn't do it right.

"No, No here-" he placed his hand lightly on the small of my back, erecting my spine upright, "now relax this…" his hands warmly pressed against my shoulders.

My head snapped around to him, my eyes narrowed, "Watch your hands Kenobi." I said, my tone giving him a clear warning.

He raised his hands in the air, still grinning at me innocently with those changeable eyes of his. He returned to his seat, never taking his eyes of me.

"Now close your eyes."

I stared at him, deliberately disobeying him.

"Do you want to do this or not?"

I rolled my eyes at him then closed them, waiting for his next instruction.

"Breathe in through you nose and out of your mouth, as slowly as you can. Good. Now, think only about the Force, surrounding everything, in everything, let it consume you."

A wave of tranquility swept over me as I listened to his voice. If he was still talking, my mind tuned him out as I only focused on the Force flowing through me…

"Siri." His melodic voice rang clear in my ears.

My eyes flew open, and I gasped as I saw Kenobi's face.

"Kenobi? What are you doing? I was meditating-"

"And you lost track of time. Its lunch in the main hall."

I looked at him, a little confused as I got off the seat and walked with him to the exit. I saw his friends looming by the door, and I wondered if they ever separated.

Bant Erain, GarenMulun, and Reeft all waited for their friend at the doors by the sign in pads.

Bant's long brown hair flowed down from her head and down to her waist her braid rested on the side face. Her pale orange Mon Calamari skin stood out boldly compared to those of her friends. Her features were soft, and round. Her Personality somewhat contradicted her looks. She was saucy, and believed she always had the right answer, but she was a good friend.

Garen had short, light brown hair that framed his face nicely, his braid camouflaged nicely on the side of his head. His chocolate brown eyes were always filled with laughter. He was known as the funny one in the group, always finding something to entertain him and his friends. Though his playful personality did not stop him from excelling as a Jedi Padawan.

Reeft was some-what the nerd of the group. It seemed like the only people he really opened up to were that of his friends. He was always talking with them, and when he did not accompany them, he was the quiet sort. His black hair was neatly tucked back into his ponytail, and his braid stuck out from right behind his head.

Kenobi signed himself out, and nodded to me, smiling, "See you after lunch Tachi."

I didn't reply, as I signed myself out. I found my blonde apprentice's braid between my curls, and ran my fingers over it subconsciously as I watched the three friends walk away together, laughing.

I turned away from the data pad, and saw Bruck waiting for me. I smiled at my friend, and walked toward him.

"Defying the dress code again, I see." His low velvet voice teased.

"You bet." I punched him in the arm lightly.

"Siri, you've got to start listening to your Master."

"Please, Bruck. She doesn't mind. And the council doesn't seem to mind either. Calm down."

Bruck had stunning features, and maybe if he didn't have such a bitter personality more people would be attracted to him. His skin was darker,

Bruck Chun maybe wasn't the best type of person to others, but he was always nice to me. Never once did he treat me with the sourness I've seen him treat others with. I knew there was a sweetness that was dying to come out of him. He was always allowed to show that side of him with me. He was truly a sweet friend, tying to look after me. But sometimes he could be a real jerk. He was a total drama king if you allowed him. And periodically we found our two strong personalities butted heads.

He shook his head and mocked being disappointed with me. I laughed and jumped up to his dark locks, shaking them. He grunted playfully and smiled a rare smile in my direction. I flashed back at him, thinking about how so many people misjudged him, and why he would act so mean to others.

Bruck was such a good friend of mine. I could never imagine him as anything else. But sometimes I had the feeling that he wanted so much more from me, that I wasn't ready to give. At least, not to him.

* * *

**/Obi-Wan Kenobi/**

Over the next two weeks during our punishment, I had a lot of attitude thrown my way. Glares we shot, words were spat, and I always received the annoyance from her when I would only smile at her actions.

Slowly but surely, I was prying myself into Siri Tachi's life, and hopefully, if she allowed me, into her friendship.

And one day I made a break-through.

We were heading to meditation together, like we always did.

"Get enough sleep last night Kenobi? You're going to need all your strength for class later today."

I grinned, "Is that a challenge?"

"Possibly." She arched a perfect eyebrow at me.

"You know if you spent as much time practicing your attitude as you do your lightsaber skills you may actually pass for a good Padawan." I teased her, trying to get on her nerves.

She looked up at me and smiled, her a rare and positively radiant smile.

"You know, if you spent half the time you do trying to insult me as you do your saber skills, you might actually be good at it." She shot playfully back, still smiling up at me.

"Ooh, that one stung." I said, teasing her.

We reached the data pad and signed ourselves in. We searched the vacant room for our familiar seats in the room. We sat and no words were said as we prepared ourselves to meditation. I heard an exasperated sigh from her when I closed my eyes for a moment's time. I opened one eye, peeking at her.

She was holding one knee close to her body with both her delicate hands, while the other was dangling limply from the meditation seat. A sheen of blonde curls fell loosely over her face, as she stared at something I could not see.

I reached out shyly with the force, trying to sense her. I felt rushes of certain emotions I could not comprehend. I did manage to realize that something was troubling her. I intended to find out what.

"Siri?"

Her eyes lifted slowly to mine, her eyes still caught up in her thoughts.

"What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath, and her eyes closed thoughtfully. I waited patiently for her to speak. I was entirely stunned that I was allowed to see her like this. She barely ever let her emotions control her facial expressions.

"A had a dream…A nightmare."

"What was it about?" I prompted her gently.

"At first it was about our mission on Sorrus…then…" her face grew painful, "Then it was about my family." She paused for a moment, "about Alderaan."

I waited for her to continue, my feelings grave.

"I-I was on Alderaan." She gulped, "with my mother…with my entire family. I don't remember my family very well, but my mother-" she closed her eyes and a small smile shone on her face, "I remember her perfectly." The smile fell as she remembered the nightmare.

"We-we were all in the fields-were I think my home used to be-and I felt…a disturbance. I couldn't see anything then, blackness surrounded my dream, but-but I could still feel them, hear them-"

Tears overwhelmed her green eyes, and I moved off my couch and to her side, placing my hands comfortingly on her shoulder and arm. She continued.

"There was so much pain, it hurt so much, you could not imagine. It was like- like every living thing had been ruthlessly murdered at the same time. I heard…I heard a thousand screams all cry out at once…and were silenced." Tears fell from her eyes as she spoke.

I rubbed her shoulders sensitively, trying to get her to calm.

Abruptly, she twisted in the couch, and her face fell into my chest. Tears soaked my robes, but I dare not move her. Her arms wrapped around my chest, holding me close for comfort. I held her in my arms, and decided to help her through this.

I closed my eyes, stretching out with the force and found her Force signature. It was unusually open; the barrier around her mind was down temporarily, I was sure. For now, I used the Force to help her, like I did on Sorrus.

I linked our minds carefully together, and then settled a calm around us both. I focused only on our matching breaths, our matching heart beats, we were one mind, two bodies. I guided her into deep meditation, releasing all dark thoughts of the nightmare to the Force.

We stayed that way, just holding each other. I didn't know how long we were like that, and nor did I care.

I was finally in Siri's life, I was finally her friend. Warmth shot through my body, it might have been meditation, or something I felt from her, but there was defiantly something there. It was like we had formed a primitive bond between our two minds.

"Obi-Wan?" a small familiar voice echoed in my ears somewhere near.

I blinked open my eyes, remembering my surroundings.

I turned to the voice, and found Bant's face looking very confused. Behind her were Garen and Reeft, also looking very bewildered at the sight before them.

"It time for lunch." Garen's voice was a little wary as he stared down at Siri.

I felt Siri stir as she was gradually draining in her surroundings. Her head lifted from my chest, and her arms quickly retreated from my back, releasing her hold on me. She stood up on her own, clearing her throat awkwardly and kept flicking her eyes from me to my friends.

"Umm, have you officially met Siri?" I said, my voice strong and innocent.

"Yeah, we have the same classes." Garen said, a smile creeping across his face. He turned his eyes to Siri, "He's a little out of it today huh?"

Siri smiled at Garen, "Yeah, yeah he is."

"Well, If Obi wants it official," Garen held out a hand, "I'm Garen Mulun."

Siri smiled at my friend's charm and shook his hand, "I'm Siri Tachi."

From that moment, the awkward feeling was released from the situation. Garen had a talent for that kind of thing.

I smiled as my friends each 'introduced' themselves to Siri, all playing along. For a brief moment I looked beyond my friends, and the smile was wiped right off my face.

Bruck Chun stood at the door. He was staring at the five of us, his ember eyes gleaming with an emotion I couldn't read. Our eyes locked, and his eyes were narrowing his eyes at me.

Chun and I had our fights before. We had our differences, and I seriously think that he thought of me as his mortal enemy. I hated having some one to hate me, and I hated disliking someone as much as I disliked Chun. Before, we had fought to impress Qui-Gon, and now he and I had a certain boundary between us.

I knew him and Siri where friends. He started at Garen and me with a certain hate and jealously burning in his eyes. I wondered how long he had been standing there, watching us. I had a dark hunch that he saw her in my arms, and that infuriated him.

I had a bad feeling about this.

"There Obi. Now that we are all _officially_introduced, why don't we go to lunch? I'm sure Reeft is starving." Garen said playfully. I imagine Garen saw my face then, and followed my gaze to Chun.

The room grew silent again.

Chun's eyes shifted from mine to Siri's. There was a sparkle in his eye, a feeling that I recognized. He was completely enamored of her.

I looked at Siri, and saw her eyes following everyone else's. I saw the deep friendship she felt for him, and realized that she was oblivious to his feelings for her. All she saw out of their relationship was just a reliable confidante. While he saw so much more out of it, he wanted so much more from her.

After a moment's glaring, Chun turned his back on us with a whirl of his cloak, stalking to the dining quarters.

"Umm, I'll see you in class later?" Siri said to us, not taking her eyes away from her best friend.

I felt a slight pang of jealously as I saw how much she cared for him. I found myself thinking why I couldn't be that guy in her life, and not _Chun_. He was so rude and so easy to dislike, why did she become friends with him? I could've been him.

I wiped away the feelings and answered her, "Sure, see you there." I said, my voice sounding unconcerned.

Without another word she swept after Chun, yelling his name and catching up to him.

Garen snorted beside me, "What's his problem?"

"I don't know." I lied convincingly. I managed to show a smile on my face, "Anyway, let go eat. I'm starving!"

I knew Garen sensed something was up with me, but being the friend he was, he would be patient until I was ready to tell him. He was such a good friend.

Bant was suspicious about this entire scenario, and I knew that she would slip in little annoying questions and hints all through out today until I told her what was happening.

Reeft had a smile on his face, blind to what was happening. His thoughts were probably only focused on the food that awaited him in the other room.

I tried my best to keep smiling and acting normal with my friends, but truthfully, I couldn't get her beautiful emerald eyes out of my mind.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I followed Bruck through the hall, shouting his name. When he did not answer I grew frustrated, angering at him for being angry with me.

He gave me no choice but to react harshly.

I sprinted past his stalking figure, and stood in front of him, my arms crossed. He tried to avoid me, but I kept moving in his way.

"Siri, quit it!" I ignored him and continued to move in his way.

"Siri!" His eyes were desperate to avoid me, trying to smolder his outrage beneath.

"Bruck, stop it! Talk to me!"

He gained control over himself again within a moment's time. He smiled at me, a fake reassuring smile on his face. It was the smile that he always flashed my way when I was concerned or worried, and he always tried to comfort me. He was hiding something I knew it.

"I'm fine.' He took a deep breath.

I arched an eyebrow at him disbelievingly.

He chucked his velvet chuckle, "I promise. Don't worry about me I just…lost control for a few seconds."

He tried to convince me.

I noticed that this was his version of an apology, so I smiled back.

"Come on, let go to lunch." I said, turning him around and walking to the lunch area.

As we walked together, and I could feel his tense stature beside me. I would pry the real answer out of him later, what was really upsetting him.

We walked past Obi-Wan and all his friends. They all looked up at me, with curious eyes. Reeft kept a blank face as he looked at me. Garen smiled and waved at me. Bant looked at me cautiously, but waved in a friendly way. Obi-Wan grinned widely at me, his alluring sea-blue eyes sparked with happiness.

I could not help but wave and smile at them.

Obi-Wan grabbed my wrist smoothly at stopped me from walking completely past him.

"Oh, by the way, I take that challenge, Tachi." He shot at me with a playful smile.

I arched my eyebrow and smiled at him, "Fine then, Kenobi. I'll see you later in class. We'll see who is the better fighter."

"Or the better insulter." He laughed.

As I watched him laugh, I had to laugh too. I felt Bruck's muscles tense slightly beside me, and I realized he was getting uncomfortable standing near his enemy.

"Later, Kenobi." I walked away from the four friends, with my best friend right beside me, twitching to leave.

I won the spar against him in class that day.

* * *

Two days later I awoke earlier that expected. I shoved the faint memories of the nightmares that were haunting my dream world. The same nightmare returned every night. I just about cried every morning I awoke from it.

Quickly trying to forget about it, I shoved myself out of bed and grabbed some clothes.

My Master was still asleep in the sleeping couch next to mine. I watched her sleep and somehow she soothed me through the rhythms of the force. I admired her for even feeling my unease while she was deep in sleep.

I walked to the small kitchen and fixed her favorite tea. I think the smell of it woke her.

She glided gracefully into the room, and gave me a warm smile.

"Well, look at you." She said, a teasing in her voice, "Awake early this morning are we?"

I giggled, and handed her a piping hot cup of tea. She arched an eyebrow at me questioningly.

"Are we so eager to get to mediation today?"

I shot her a toothy grin, "Never."

She chuckled, and waved her hand at me, while sitting in her favorite chair by the corner, "Away with you. Meet Obi-Wan at _his_ quarters this time, and give the poor boy a break. Qui-Gon told me he never likes getting up early."

I smiled at her, "Yes Master."

I quickly scarfed my breakfast down, and walked out of our quarters and into the hall. I entered the main hall on the 3rd level and crossed the stairway to the Male quarters.

It wasn't uncommon for a girl to wander around the hallway of the Male quarters, or even enter the quarter for that matter. They just had to be separated for some unknown reason that tented to get on my nerves.

Jedi always told you what you could not do, the rules and restrictions, but no one ever really bothered to tell you why the rules were like that. That got on my nerves most of the time.

I reached Kenobi and Master Jinn's quarters and pressed the red button on the side of the door.

The video pad above it flickered, and I saw Master Jinn's serious face looking back at me, "Padawan Tachi. This is unexpected."

"I've come for Obi-Wan Master Jinn. I thought I would give him a break today and get him myself."

He did not laugh or even smile at my attempt.

A small frown grew on his face.

"Very well, he will be right out."

Just then Kenobi walked into the picture, wrapped only in a towel.

In that moment I saw his strong muscles neatly toned and flexing over his body. Beads of water were rolling from his chest down to the towel that rested on his hips, covering everything from his waist below. His ginger hair was a darker color and was dripping wet.

I felt my checks redden and I moved my head away, from the video pad.

"Get clothes on! You've got a-" Master Jinn's voice cut out as the video feed was taken away.

I tried to return my cheeks to their natural color before Kenobi walked out here and saw that I had been watching him. I had managed to regain

I waited only a few moments before Kenobi emerged out of the door, dressed, dry and ready to go.

"Siri Tachi is waiting for me?" he said with a grin, "what has the galaxy come to?"

I arched my eyebrow at him, "Don't get too exited Kenobi. I thought I'd give you break that's all."

"Because its such a long walk from here to your quarters." He mocked me with a wide grin on his face. His sea-blue eyes sparkled with laughter.

I returned the grin timidly, and quickly hid it behind suppressed lips.

"Lets get going Kenobi."

* * *

Over the next week, I started to warm up to him. He did safe my life after all. I had to owe him something right?

During that week, I no longer hid my smiles from him, and in meditation we shared everything together. Some days we blew off actually meditating and just talked. We talked about everything. I began to look forward to my punishment more and more everyday. We both learned so much more about the other.

But when lunch hour came, we would separate into different worlds. Him with his friends, me with my best friend and a few apprentice my age.

Still, it was impossible for me to hate him.

He was just so filled with light all the time; I loved the sweet sound of his laugh, his changeable eyes, his charming ways, and his melodious voice.

I began to see it was hard for anyone to hate him.

With the exception of Bruck.

Bruck and my relationship hadn't changed directly, but indirectly it was altering. I knew that he felt uncomfortable with the fact that I was becoming friends with his known enemy, and perhaps jealous, but he never really called me out on it. To anyone else, it would seem that our relationship had stayed the same.

It was the week before our punishment would be lifted, and Obi-Wan and I were getting exited. Our Masters were very popular in the Order for their great talents and successful missions. We both knew that we would be booked on a mission the moment we were released.

I woke early, to get a head start on Obi-Wan. We had made it a sort of game to see who can get up and meet the other at their door first.

I threw an outfit on, made my Master breakfast and her morning tea. I speedily ate my breakfast. I didn't bother with my cloak today, so I headed out the door, with my Master smiling at me with great amusement.

I walked quickly, seeing his form rushing my way as well. I broke into a run, as did he. I skidded to a stop when he was right in front of me.

'It's a tie!" he said with a large smile.

"Fine, I'll let you call it this time, but tomorrow, it mine."

"Yeah right." We started walking down the stairs and to the meditation room as we spoke.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

"Look who's back to youngling years!"

"Oh, stop," I slapped his shoulder playfully, "You've always acted like a youngling ever sense I knew you."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

I smiled at him. We reached the data pad, we signed in, and entered the empty room. We had grown accustomed to it being completely empty, a place were we could be friends without our other friends getting in the way.

In a strange way, it was our sanctuary.

"Do you feel like meditating today?" I asked

"It doesn't matter to me, I'm going to meditate later today anyway, so," he said sitting in his seat.

"Good cause I don't feel like it." I said sitting on the opposite side of him.

"How are your dreams?" He was talking about my nightmares that I had on frequently occurring nights.

"I didn't have any last night actually. Do you think it still means that I'm homesick?"

"More than likely. If it was a vision from the Force I think your Master would have tapped into it buy now through the bond."

"Yeah, but not all of us share the kind of bond that you and your Master have together. That bond is pretty special. I can't even hear my Master's thoughts. But I can like feeling her emotions. We use it to communicate, instead of words."

"That sounds pretty special to me. Most apprentices and their Master's only have the basic bond."

"Yeah. I don't know, I just have a weird feeling about the dreams. Like they are real. Maybe I am just home sick though. I have been thinking of my mother recently."

"You remember her?" He asked, with a tone in his voice I could not read.

"Yeah. She was beautiful. She had red hair…green eyes. I don't remember her name."

There was a small silence as I commemorated her.

"Do you remember your mother?" I asked, picking up on his emotions.

"No. Not at all. All I remember is the Temple. I basically grew up here. They took me at a really young age, I guess." His tone was a bit saddened, but he was not depressed. I got the feeling that he just wanted to know who she was, what she looked like.

"Come here." I said suddenly, coming up with an idea. I hoped I would make him happier and not depress him more.

He smiled, "What?"

"I want you to see what my home world looked like. Well, as I remember it anyway. Do you want to?" I asked him, uncertain of his reaction.

He smiled widely, it was his affectionate smile, the one I adored so much. But, then again, I adored all his smiles.

"Sure."

I smiled at him; grateful that this would turn the way I wanted it to.

"Give me our hands. And close your eyes"

He obeyed, and I reached out with the Force, searching for his mind. Once I found it I linked it to mine. Then I thought of all my memories from Alderaan.

The tall grass, the wide plains, the waterfalls that misted against my skin. Me, as a youngling playing in the grass with two others, and then my mother. My memories flooded into his mind, I could _feel_ his reactions to everything, and our minds were one.

When I was done, I felt a certain joy spread through him, and another feeling that I couldn't quite read.

I broke our link, but somehow, I felt it still there. I could mildly still sense his feelings, like I used to read off his emotions through his face. Now, I felt I could read his emotions through a small, slim, link.

After the experience, I opened my eyes and found Obi-Wan looking at me. A slow smile parted his lips, and I found myself smiling back.

"Why do we always find you guys doing the weirdest things?" a familiar voice sounded from the door.

Both our heads snapped in that direction.

Garen stood in the doorway, with Bant and Reeft behind him.

I realized what he was talking about. Obi-Wan and I held each other's forearms, our fingers at the other's elbow. We had been staring at each other directly in the eyes when he most likely walked in on us.

Alarmed, looked around them to see if Bruck was there. I was afraid that could have seen us, and he might have freaked.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. Bruck was nowhere to be seen.

I let go of Obi-Wan, and he released me, our fingers slid off each other. I felt the palm of his hands, and found my fingers wanting to linger there.

I pulled away before my fingers could get the chance to caress his soft hands.

We walked to his friends, I said hello to them politely, giving Garen an extra smile when I laughed at one of his jokes. It was as if the routine was broken, and they could not leave until they saw me with Bruck.

I waited, but Bruck did not show up.

"Someone's late." Garen stated the obvious. I smiled.

"He usually comes…"

"To Sith with him! Eat with us!" Garen said happily, walking up to me and throwing his arm around my shoulders.

I smiled and giggled softly, "Okay."

"Good. Lets go." Garen said his arm still around me. His arms stayed like that until we reached the table they usually ate at. There was just enough room for me to sit in between Garen and Obi-Wan. Bant and Reeft sat on the other side.

When I sat down with them, I noticed Bant looking me over almost like she was judging me by my looks. I confidently sat strait up between the two, letting Bant see that I didn't care what she thought about me. I had a feeling Bant didn't usually warm up to people as Obi-Wan or Garen did.

The lunch droid wheeled speedily by, dropping off plates of food. Reeft shot to the first plate, grabbing it.

"Whoa, Reeft, why don't you slow down there?"

Everyone laughed, including Reeft, who was known for his appetite, "I'm just starving." He said.

I was surprised. That was the first time I ever heard his voice.

We continued to eat lunch, and I was comfortable there. I felt like I belonged, like I fit perfectly into their little group of friendship.

What I didn't notice was Bruck standing in the doors of the lunchroom, watching me laughing and talking with this enemy, Obi-Wan.

* * *

**/Obi-Wan/**

That last week of punishment was one of my fondest memories of her.

Our friendship had blossomed with only one week. I already felt like I knew Siri better than I knew Bant. I had a certain connection with her that I didn't have with anyone else. If was as if I was linked to her in someway, like I could _feel _her in my mind.

Finally the last day of our punishment came, and we were all in sparring class, waiting with excitement as the day was ending.

Sparring class was always a fun class, we always had the best skilled Masters teaching us new moves and showing off what moves we had learned from our own Masters.

Siri was the third of the younger apprentices in the class, but she was the youngest out of the entire class. She was a fifteen year old in aseventeen-year-old level sparring class. Siri was pretty advanced in both her saber and social skills.

And no one dared to treat her as a younger apprentice. Everyone knew she had a hard bite if you were on her bad list.

Our teacher was Master Secura. The alien Jedi was one of the best saber skills in the Order. Usually, she was always on a solo mission, but I guessed today she was going to tech us some of her skills.

"Alright, alright Padawans!" her voice shouted over the class, "Listen up! Today, instead of practicing Kata, I decided we do something we have done in a while. We are going to have a inner-class tournament!"

Everyone had a silent sound of joy.

Siri was smiling next to me, "What do you say Obi-Wan? Take you on?"

I flashed her a crooked smile, "Only if you can get to the top of the class."

"Okay! Okay! Yes, its very exiting I know! Now, I want everyone to line up across the class room, and turn you lightsabers to training mode!"

Everyone did as she said.

Siri lined up on one side of me, and Out of the corner of my eye I saw Garen coming up to claim the other side of me. Someone beat him there.

Bruck Chun quickly claimed my other side. I suppressed my surprise, and realized that he wanted to fight me.

I sensed his failure to disclose the resentment rolling off him.

My hands gripped the hilt of my lightsaber tighter, ready for his sudden attack.

Master Secura walked by the line, checking to see if the blades were set to training level, and pairing up the people next to each other.

I grew tense noticing that me and Bruck would be paired.

Garen and Siri were paired up, and Master Secura came to me and Bruck.

She checked my saber then his, and looked up. When she saw who she was about to pair up, and no one could have missed the alarm that just flashed past her eyes.

"Obi-Wan, you pair up with Zilian Knoba. And Bruck, you can pair up with Lanir Wacon. "

Knoba approached me and together we walked onto the sparring mat. I looked into her eyes and bowed to her. Knoba bowed politely at me, and we waited for Master Secura's order.

"Alright…Spar!" She shouted through the classroom.

Holographic yellow lights rose up from the edges of the spar mats, reminding all sparer's of their boundary lines. Clashes of blades on blades echoed in the class.

Knoba struck down, and I blocked it to the side. She was about to strike again, when some one else's blue blade blocked it.

"Hey-" Knobis began to say, but she was pushed onto the mat next to us.

Chun stepped onto my mat.

I tensed, knowing the situation just got so much worse.

"I'll just step in for a moment." He growled at her.

His ember eyes bored into mine, "or maybe two."

I gripped my hilt tight, bouncing on the balls of my feet, reading myself for his brutal blows. Last time I fought him I remember him being extremely skillful in exerting as much force as he could muster with each strike.

Without a moments longer hesitation, he sprung forward.

His saber crashed on mine, I nearly fell backward from the blow. I jumped to the other side as he swiped at my ankles.

"Come on Kenobi, I beat you last time. What makes you think you can beat me." He taunted me.

I kept my focus, shunning his taunt away from my mind. I blocked to my left, and right, and turned, adding my offense. The blue blades moved smoothly and fluidly together.

After a few moments, beads of sweat were dripping from my face. I felt my face was pressed into concentration, my teeth biting the inside of my lips. I saw his face was concentrated too, but his expression had certain resentment behind his focus, shown only in his eyes.

This time we battled no one had gotten any burns from the training mode on the blade. I noticed as we were fighting that our blocking talent had grown from the last time we fought.

"Obi-Wan!" I heard Garen's confused voice yell as she noticed us fighting.

Chun took no attention to Garen and struck down again, I blocked and pushed him away with my blade. He slid to the other side of the mat, almost out of the yellow light, but he stopped himself, and ran toward me. I braced myself for another attack.

"Bruck!" Siri's aggravated tone caught both our attention. My opponent immediately stopped in his tracks and his Ember eyes search for Siri.

She was standing right at the yellow holo-strip, on the edge of the mat. The look in her green eyes made him bring his lightsaber down to his side.

For some reason, I'm not sure exactly why, my instinct kicked in. I held my lightsaber and stuck it against his suddenly, as if challenging him to continue.

Right when I did it I knew I had just made a very bad move.

Chun reacted immediately, and struck to the right. I blocked it and struck to the left. Then our movements became speedy again, both of us focused and swinging our sabers together.

"Obi-Wan!" I heard her shout disbelievingly.

Suddenly, another blue lightsaber blocked Chun's downward strike toward me. The blue blades crashed together, and we both snapped our heads to Master Secura glaring at both of us. Chun pulled his blade away but did notdeactivate it. I lowered mine, and immediately deactivated it.

"Enough!" The Master was boring her eyes into both of us, "Mulun, Tachi, take their lightsabers away from them." She was standing in between us, holding her palms out to both of us, ready to separate us if needed.

Garen stepped toward me. His expression was full of worry and seriousness. I handed my lightsaber hilt to him, and he took it and placed a comforting hand briefly on my shoulder. I gave him my fake smile. He backed away behind the yellow line.

Siri walked through the yellow holo-line and stepped toward Chun. He deactivated the blade, and she took it from his hand with no worry or comfort like Garen did me. Instead, she glared at him in a way that you knew she was going to talk to him later about this. She stepped off the mat, still glaring at him.

I tore my eyes from her fuming face, and to Master Secura's stern one.

"Both of you outside with me now." She directed her attention to the rest of the class, "Class is dismissed for today."

She walked away from the class and Chun and I followed her. I could see Siri looming behind us out of the corner of my eye, her maddened eyes fixed on Chun.

Once we were outside, the Master instructed us to lean against the hall wall. I spaced myself away from Chun, and listened to the blue Jedi Master.

"…You two have to sort out why you dislike each other so much, and work it out."

We both hung our heads low.

"I don't know what to do with the both of you. Kenobi, you are already on punishment. And Chun, you always start trouble in my class. I'm afraid I will have to inform your Masters about your behavior and they will decide what to do with you. It is out of my hands to give either of you punishment."

She looked at us both sternly and walked away, most likely to find our Masters.

I knocked my head against the wall in punishment to myself. What made me do such a stupid thing?

I leaned silently against the wall, angry with myself for shaming me and my Master. He was going to be so disappointed with me when he hears the news!

Suddenly I noticed Chun was still on the wall next to me. I turned my head to him and found him staring at me, his eyes burning with the upmost resentment. I kept my expression blank, and pushed myself off the wall and started down the Hall.

I saw Garen and Bant and Reeft all waiting for me at the classroom entrance, worried eyes following me as I approached them. Siri emerged out from behind them, her golden hair swaying as she moved. She whispered something to Garen, and walked at a fast and angered pace past me and to Chun. I knew he was about to get a major punishment from his own best friend.

I knew I would hear my fair share from her too when she got the chance to speak to me. I knew I deserved it. I shouldn't have let my dislike for Chun control my actions.

When I reached my friends they didn't speak a word, and tried to lighten the mood with jokes. I was grateful for their effort, but I kept thinking how my Master would react when he received the news.

* * *

Master stood before me with a frown on his face, and a disapproving glare.

"Padawan, you are too reckless. Your resentment for Padawan Chun is controlling your actions. You must learn to let go of that anger, release it to the Force. You can not let the other Padawan get to you. You must stay focused! Your foolishness can not rule over you!"He growled sternly at me.

Every word he spoke of my foolishness cut into me.

"Yes Master. I will learn Master."

"And as for your punishment…I don't know what to do with you. You are already under restriction for one that is about to be lifted, and I don't know if this is a serious enough matter to call upon the Council."

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Padawan, you must go and apologize to Padawan Chun."

I listened to him with out a word, my mind screamed out a thousand protests.

"Find him and give him your apology. That will be a part of your punishment. You are to go now and immediately return here is that clear?"

"Yes Mater."

"Very well. I have been called to the Council so I may not be here when you return. You shall stay in here and wait for me here."

"Yes Master."

We both turned for the door, and worry grew within me.

"Master?" I asked reluctantly.

"Yes, Padawan?"

"Will you inform the Council of my actions today?"

He drew in a breath, refusing to look down at me.

"As I said before, I don't know if this is a serious enough matter to inform the Council of."

I was relived a small amount, knowing that my punishment from my Master was still yet to come.

"Thank you, Master."

He nodded to me, and started down the hall toward the lifts.

I watched him leave, and turned the opposite way to find Chun and apologize.

I found Chun still by the classrooms. He was accompanied by other.

I heard their voices before I saw them.

"Bruck your acting like a child! Stop it! Obi-Wan-" Siri voice was angry.

"Don't even say his name to me! Your siding with him and you know it!" Chun's voice rumbled.

"I'm not taking anyone's side Bruck! You should know me better than that! I would never choose between my friends!"

"Friend?" He exclaimed, "He's your friend? Kenobi has hated me ever sense we first met, and you have always agreed that he is-"

"And now I know him better!"

I walked around the corner and stood at the end of the hall, waiting for the right moment to walk in and apologize. It didn't seem as if that moment would come anytime soon. Emotions were bouncing back and forth between them, the stress was reaching high levels.

I knew I had to step in now or never.

My boots padded against the marble floor hesitantly, watching the arguing pair with reproachful eyes. I prayed to the Force they wouldn't hear me coming.

Too late. Chun's head whipped in my direction, and his eyes widened in utter bitterness. Siri's green eyes also found me. She threw her hands up and let out an irritated snort, running her hands through her hair stressfully.

Chun's glance was switching from me to her, hostility growing with each stare.

Siri strode over to me, with a hard stare. His eyes narrowed at her action and I noticed he was losing control of his emotion. The ember eyes seared into mine with such intensity I almost flinched.

"What are you _doing here?_" her tone was harsh and just above a whisper, "Are you _trying_ to make this worse?"

"I wanted to apologize-"

"Yes, just what do you think you're doing here Kenobi?" Chun's antagonistic voice was sharp in the vacant darkening hall.

Siri whirled toward him, her posture rigid in tension. Her teeth were clenched behind her lips, and her eyes were dangerously fierce.

"You know what? Ignore him Obi-Wan. You're the bigger man for coming here and wanting to apologize for your actions, instead of being an asshole." She never took her eyes off him while she was referring to me.

"Siri, leave this between Kenobi and me."

"Oh, don't even start that, _Chun._" he visibly flinched when she spat out his last name, "I really don't want to hear your bullshit."

Chun strode forward, slamming his boots down with each step. He reached Siri, who was standing a few feet in front of me. He raised his hands and clenched them into fists; they shook threateningly beside his head. I all but stared at his actions in alarm, knowing he would never hurt Siri, much less lay an angry hand on her. He loved her too much.

"Raaahhh!" the sound rumbled in his throat. He threw his fists down, exposing his rising temper, "Its him!" he rounded on her, lashing his finger in my direction, "He's so…I don't…Ahhh!" he shouted, now pacing from wall to wall in front of her.

"Damn it, Bruck you're not making any sense! You are acting like an idiot! You can't ever just let it go, can you? You stupid arrogant asshole!" She rounded on him, her face so close to his.

She let that sink in, and intensity clouded the air around us. I stood there, waiting for him to scream or lash out at her. But Chun stayed quiet, his violent eyes smoldering his entire expression.

Siri twisted heatedly away from him, marching toward me, a hard stare aimed in my direction. She stormed past me, quickly grabbing my cloak and pulling me along with her down the opposite direction.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from his, watching as the burning anger swelled up inside of him. Jealously flamed in his eyes, which were solely shot at me.

I watched as the venom of rage swept over him. He burst out of his attempt to control his emotions. He abandoned all restraint, all sense and was now storming at me, malicious eyes wild.

He was nearly upon us, and I could only think of one thing to do.

I gripped Siri's wrist and pushed her away, hearing a surprised gasp of infuriation from her. I automatically flew to the hilt of my lightsaber, and alarm grew when my hand found the familiar steel missing. I cursed myself for leaving it in my quarters.

I snapped my eyes up to Chun and saw the extreme loathing blaze in his eyes.

Pain exploded in my jaw, splitting my head in two. My bottom jaw was twisted in the opposite direction from my head, sending a tremor hammering through my body, and I staggered backward. Blood throbbed to my aching jaw, and I grunted in complete agony. I was unable to scream because of the lack of oxygen in my lungs. Tears distorted my vision, and I saw a dark blur of motion pull back for another go.

"Bruck!" A furious feminine voice screamed from somewhere to my left.

My mind was fuddled, and I momentarily could not recall my situation. I blinked repetitively in attempt to clear my sight. Before I could regain control of my own mind, or even make sense of anything that was occurring.

Another blow of excruciating pain plunged into my abdomen. A guttural heaving sounded from my stomach. My shoulders thrust forward as a grueling fist dug into me, causing me to double over in agonizing pain. I recoiled, my hands flew to the source of my hurt instinctively.

I blinked the tears away and saw Chun, standing over me. His fists clenched together with intent to strike again. His glowing eyes were hostile and covetous as he looked down at me, thirsting for my torture.

With amazing speed, he drew his fist to the side of his face. His lips twisted into a cruel smile, ready to drive his knuckles into my face. I braced myself, knowing I was defenseless.

Suddenly, a vague figure swiftly stepped in front of me. I heard a sickening thump, and an unbearable yell only moments after the figure stepped to my rescue. The figure stepped to the side, and I saw Chun against the wall, holding his nose with both hands, a look of utter hurt displayed on his face.

"Fuck!" Chun sweared, his voice muffled by his hands.

"Fuck off Bruck!" She screamed at him.

Chun was obviously unable to respond, still clutching his nose. Someone was approaching, I could sense thier alarm.

"What in the galaxy is happening here?" Master Dyas demanded, running into the room with a stern stare. He studied the situation, and immediately walked to Chun's side, seeing a trickle of blood escaping the crevice of his fingers.

"Master Dyas, Chun and Kenobi got into a fist fight." She said, an aggravated edge to her voice, "I would like to have permission to take Kenobi to the Healers." The tone of her voice explained that it wasn't a request.

"You may. I will take Padawan Chun a little later on to keep them separate. I believe I need to speak with him." The Master glanced at the pained Padawan, who was still swearing under his breath, "And Padawan Tachi, I think you should get yourself checked by the Healers as well."

"Yes Master." She said, her voice still fuming. She rounded to me, grasping my shoulders and helping me pull myself up. Without a moment's rest she dragged me in her wake.

A drip of crimson liquid fell from Siri's hand to the grey marble floor. I tried to straiten myself up as best as I could, and caught a glance at her right hand. I saw what Master Dyas had meant by having Siri check into the Healers herself.

The skin that covered her knuckles were split open in the two center knuckles. A mess of blood ran from it and was falling to the floor, leaving a trail.

I realized that she had punched Chun right in the nose. I smiled in spite of myself.

"Don't grin like fool Kenobi." She spat harshly at me without looking at me,"You're bleeding too. I just wish I had caused it."

I tentatively touched two fingers to the tenderness in my jaw, and felt a warm liquid soak my fingertips. Suddenly I became aware of the irony taste of blood in my mouth. I spit some out on the floor, feeling the need to expel it from my mouth.

I knew she was pissed at me, and I knew it was partly because she couldn't take out anymore of her anger on Chun. So instead, she was expressing her emotions to me. I prayed to the Force she would forgive me later.

The next day we sat in the Healer's room, there more for punishment than healing our wounds from the other night. My jaw had been popped slightly out of place, and the skin on my chin had been split open by the power of Chun's punches. They were minor wounds that had just required bandages and an hour of healing mediation to place my jaw back in place. My jaw still cracked softly if I twisted it in a weird way, but it was only temporary.

Siri and I spent some time away from each other, and she seemed to have cooled down a little from last night, but I knew she hadn't fully released her anger towards me or Chun yet. All she needed was a bandage across her knuckles.

Our Masters knew how much we disliked the Healing ward, and they had kept us overnight there for a small punishment. I knew we would get a new punishment once they came to release us from this medical prison.

"This is all your fault." Siri said seemingly serious.

She was sitting in the chair next to me, as we waited for our Masters in the Healing room.

"It was our last day of punishment. We would have been on a mission by now! But, no. You two had to go and try to beat each other. And now, we probably won't be able to go on any missions!" She rolled her eyes and curled her palms into fists. She gasped painfully, and quietly cursed.

I sat up, "What happened?"

"Damn stupid Chun. I opened the scars again." She murmured, almost to herself.

A few moments of silence stretched out between us as she was struggling to re-bandage her wound.

"Siri, I am sorry." I said searching her face.

She sighed, giving up on the bandage, "I know you are. I'm sorry too. It not all your fault. It was Chun's too."

I chuckled softly, "Seems like you already took care of him." I gently took the bandage wrap soaked in bacta from her, and placed it carefully over her tender wound.

A small smirk appeared on her face, "Yeah, that felt good."

I laughed quietly, tying the wrap gently around her knuckles. My fingers lingered there, as if they wanted to caress her hand.

I pulled them away when the hiss on the door signaled that someone walked in. We both leapt to out feet, and bowed to our visitors.

My Master and Siri's Master strode in, serious faces plastered on their faces. I could see the disappointment in my Master's eyes. But Master Gallia's eyes were controlled and gave no emotion away. I envied her talent, wishing I could do the same.

"Padawans, you must realize what took place last night is not to be repeated again, and is entirely unacceptable." Master Gallia said to us both.

"Yes Master." We said together.

"We are very disappointed in you both, and you two are to be punished." My Master spoke severely.

"Yes Master."

"But after we return from our mission."

Our eyes immediately looked off the floor and beamed into our Master's eyes.

"Do not get too. This mission does not let you off the hook." Master Gallia said with a graceful voice.

"You must understand that this mission is in no way a reward for your actions, and we will deal with this when we return." My master said, staring at us both with hard brown eyes.

"We understand Masters."

The Master's exchanged brief glances and sighed.

"Very well." Master Gallia's sweet voice flooded my ears, "We leave this afternoon. Gather you things and meet us in the hangar. You will be informed of the mission while we are leaving."

"Yes Masters." We chorused, extremely happy.

* * *

That mission was brief. After that mission, we were sent on a new mission after new mission, with no break in between to return to the Temple. We traveled everywhere, completing the Council's direction every time. The four of us had become and extraordinary team, and our speedy ways of completing mission had us in high demand.

We must have been gone for at least eight months, but none of us had any time to count. We were always kept busy.

We had celebrated my 18th birthday wile on a mission to observe the Trade Federation movements. We celebrated Siri's 16th birthday right before we were sent on another mission to rescue a boy named Talesan Fry, who was being chased by Bounty Hunters.

The entire time we were away from the Temple, I did not miss it once. I felt as if I had a family, and they were always with me. As long as I had my Master, Siri and her Master by my side, I was home.


	5. Chapter 4

**/This indicates a character shift/**

**Chapter 4**

We had returned home, finally.

Taly was safe in our protection, and hopefully he would testify in the Senate. I knew Master Jinn was concerned to the fact that Taly had learned some valuable information while he was captive by the Bounty Hunters. The smart boy had made it clear that he had no intention whatsoever of sharing that information with the Senate.

He was smart, I had to give him that. The boy knew of the corruption in the Senate, and was a tech-genius. Nothing got past him, and I admired him for that.

Over the duration of the mission, I had developed a motherly kind of relationship for the young boy. I felt as if I had to always watch over him. Ever since his parents left us to avert Magus; I felt the need to protect him. Some part of my mind knew that they were not coming back. I still felt that way, but I could not reveal what I knew to Taly; I did not have the heart.

Obi-Wan and I had kept our love concealed from our Masters so far…or so it seemed. We both decided to push our luck further. The night after we returned from the mission, we agreed that we should meet in secret somewhere, away from everyone and especially our Masters.

The plan was that I would sneak out of my Quarters in the tenth cycle of night, while everyone was asleep, and sneak into his where we would talk about what we were to do. The plan was executed perfectly, and we were in his quarters together.

Alone.

"Siri…I'm not sure what to do." He started first, as we sat on his sleeping couch, "I feelings for you are so strong but…but-"

"But you don't want to let Qui-Gon down?" I finished softly for him.

His eyes gorgeous eyes gleamed up to mine.

"After he lost Tahl…he hasn't been the same. I know he loved her, as I love you…I know he will be extremely saddened and disappointed with me if he ever knew…if he ever knew I failed him and broke the code." He finished, his voice stammering.

I had never heard Obi-Wan stammer before. Ever.

His Master meant so much to him. I knew I couldn't be the one to break that.

"Then we should just call this what it is…" I said slowly, averting my eyes from his momentarily, "And what it isn't."

I looked up to him, trying to find the courage to continue.

"Obi-Wan if we keep this a secret… we would have to live a lie. A lie that no one can know of. Only we could ever know. Just us. We could never-"

"Don't." I heard his voice tremble a bit, as his eyes seemed to be fearful, "Don't do that." He raised his hand and brushed it through my hair lovingly. I closed my eyes cherishing the moment, "My feelings for you are too strong just let this go." He rested his hand on my check, his eyes changing to a light blue as they filled with love, "I can't let you go. I-"

He paused, his eyes fixated on mine. I knew that he was hesitation to say those three most precious words. The words I have wanted to hear from his lips for the longest time.

He reached his other hand on my other cheek, his every touch sending shudders through my body.

"No matter what, my heart will always belong to you."

I sighed and placed my hand on top of his. I turned my head to kiss his soft palm that rested against my face. I wanted to tell him so much, those three words yelled through my mind.

"Oh, Obi-Wan." I reached out to his head and I threaded my fingers through his ginger hair, brushing down to his braid, and then to his chest.

"I love you."

His eyes shone, but his hand dropped from my face.

I realized I had said the wrong thing. It was one thing to feel it but another to say those three words to someone. I was such a fool! I should have waited until he said it first; I shouldn't have said it at all! Why couldn't I _control_ _myself_ around him?

I retreated away from him, and turned to the corner of the sleeping couch. I sat there, beating myself down on how much of a stupid love-struck girl I was. I had my back turned to him, unable to look into his eyes.

I sensed his force signature beside me before my mind registered that he was actually sitting beside me, I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts. My eyes closed without second thought, letting the light meditation he fed to me take me. His presence was always so soothing, filled with a security that no one else could inspire from me, matched with a beautiful brightness that I adored.

My eyes wavered open, my mind deep under his entrancing spell. I swiveled my head around to his face, and dizzyingly drank in his handsome features. I started to feel the back of his finger tips stroke the lengths of my arm sensitively. His fingers glided over my shoulder and to my exposed back from where the shirt's design left a stylish hole. I relaxed into his touch, sighing pleasantly.

I snapped to awareness just then, and started to breathe heavily.

"Obi-Wan…" I whispered with the slightest alarm in my tone. I tried to push his arm away from my back kindly, but his arm was stronger. His hand followed up to the base of my neck, cupping his palm to my cheek.

All my resistance melted away as his other hand lifted my chin up to look into his stunningly beautiful sea-blue eyes. His eyes reflected the passion and desire I felt stirring inside myself. He slid his hand from my chin down to my other cheek, gently embracing my face in his hands.

Smoothly, he pulled my face to his and our lips collided in a tender kiss.

It was sweet poison.

My lips craved for more, yet burned for me to pull away.

I was conflicted, fighting with myself as the kiss deepened.

I gathered my arms around his neck, the attraction magnified as I gasped in pleasure. His lips glided over my chin, and down to my neck, love building with each kiss.

His lips curved upward when he reached my shirt, seeking my lips. I obliged, crushing mine against his. His body advanced on me, pushing me on my back delicately. My back fell against the sleeping couch, my lips parting from his momentarily.

He bent over me, positioning himself on top of me. He leaned forward, locking his mouth to mine. I ran my fingers freely through his ginger hair, longing for him to hold me tighter. One of my hands ventured to the edge of his tunic, fiddling with his utility belt, trying to get it off. I wanted nothing but our bare bodies between us.

Then he pulled away, cautiously lifting his head up. We both were breathing with slight difficultly, as he still lay over me. His eyes were bursting with an inner conflict that was torturing him.

I automatically knew the fight was between disappointing his master and loving me. I knew He would never want to upset his master in anyway; neither would we want to lose my love.

He sat up pulling his body away from mine. I sat up too, never tearing my eyes away from his.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I-I didn't…" he paused to clear his throat, "I didn't mean to…I shouldn't have done that." He finished, his voice confirming how torn he actually was.

"Don't be sorry. This is going to be hard, keeping it from everyone..." I said my voice surprisingly even, "You reminded us of our duty. We are training to be Jedi...we can't..." My voice trailed off, not willing to say that we couldn't be together. My teeth scraped against my lower lip nervously after I spoke. I turned my gaze away from his, and instead focused on my black boots.

I felt his gorgeous blue eyes trained on me, searching my face. I controlled myself and managed to deliver him a weak smile. I knew he would not disappoint his Master to love me. He loved his Master too much.

Inwardly, I admired his devotion to Qui-Gon Jinn, and I found myself wishing that he could be so happy with me. I pushed my momentary jealousy completely out of my thoughts.

I stood, and paced the floor, not knowing what else to do. The moment was growing subtly awkward, and we both knew that that kiss should have never have happened.

His footsteps patted the marble floor towards me, I tensed up, unsure of what to do. I stood perfectly still as he stood behind me. I could feel the space between his body and mine, and it made me tremble. I was aware of his fingers playing with the fabric of my shirt on my shoulder, and then caressing my shoulders with his hands.

"Siri…" his dulcet voice whispered loud enough for me to here. I felt his head bend down, moving my blonde hair carefully with his lips. He kissed the back of my head, and a shudder of pleasure spread through my body, sending bumps over my skin.

I abruptly turned around, and gasped as my nose brushed his. His eyes shone with the upmost tenderness. His velvet hands placed lightly on my elbows. I tried to control my rapid rising pulse.

Suddenly, second thoughts forced their way into my mind. I couldn't do this. We couldn't do this. We were training to be Jedi. I could not let him throw away his future for some silly feelings of love toward me. I wouldn't let him.

"Obi-Wan." I said, steadily, "I'm going tot go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." I managed to force out and excuse.

I stepped away from him, still trembling uncontrollably. I kept my eyes strait forward, it took all my self-control to not run back and jump on him. I had to keep reminding myself of our duty, of our fates, of his future. When I reached the door it slid open with a hiss, and I started to enter the hall.

Before I could escape, I felt firm but gentle arms seize my waist. His front molded against by back, arms pulling me closer to him. All my strength left me, and I felt frail in his arms. His hands gripped each side of me, and rotated me gently around to face him.

Almost delicately, he wrapped an arm around my waist, while the other caressed my face almost teasingly. My cheeks burned against his palm, as it brushed past, returning a strand of escaped hair behind my ear.

I closed my eyes, succumbing to his intoxicating touch.

Our noses skimmed past each other; there was no space between our bodies now. His lips lightly grazed mine as he whispered his long over-due answer,

"I love you too, Siri."

My eyes opened, searching in his luminous blue-grey eyes. They burned with a passion I rarely saw, a love that made my heart beat so slowly yet so fast at the same time.

My lips suddenly crushed against his, a passion that I've never felt before motivating my actions. I threw my arms behind his head, pulling myself even closer to him. I was lost in his kiss, as it deepened fervently.

His hands fell to my thighs as he gripped me and pulled me off the floor. My legs folded around his waist, as he gradually walked backward into his quarters. He rotated swiftly to the wall beside the door, and my back slammed against it. I allowed my legs to unfold, and fall off of him, still kissing him.

My hands searched for the edge of his shirt. When I found it my hands explored his chest, his muscles tightening under my touch. I hungered for more of his love…of his body…of _him_.

Without thinking I removed his tunic with his help. He was now only in his leggings. With his tunic out of the way, he unclasped his belt while I kissed his neck, tracing his jaw-line with my lips. He groaned and thrust forward when I kissed a certain spot. I shuddered in pleasure, and moved faster longing to have only skin between us.

"Siri…Siri, wait." His voice was almost alluring me to continue on. But I obeyed, my breathing irregular as I waited.

He placed his hands on the wall, and I knew there was still the conflict raging within him. I was in pain to have caused him to feel torn between his duty and his love. I already knew which he would choose.

I realized what I had done, and strictly reminded myself of our duty. I ducked under his arm, attempting to end this toxic temptation. He thwarted my escape by holding my wrist.

His eyes had changed to a light blue, and the love triumphed over the duty. The love shone so pure so true, I knew from that moment my heart was his.

He gathered me in his arms, and held me there for a long while. There was something about his touch, that made me forget about any sense of foreboding. I forgot that this was against Jedi Code whenever his arms rested around me.

My forehead fell forward against him, nestling perfectly on his bare chest. His hands stroked my hair, and his lips pressed against the top of my head, whispering sweetly to me. I 

didn't hear a word that he spoke, but his melodious voice was enough to erase all my concerns.

His hand enclosed around mine, giving it a tight squeeze. I giggled, surprising myself at the surge of joy I felt. He chuckled lowly, placing my small hand in to his, and your fingers laced together.

His other hand gripped my chin and lured me into a tender kiss. Our lips slowed, growing more passionate and less vigorous with each affectionate touch. Thrills shook my body, as his touch lingered further and further down me. Love ignited in my veins as he swept me off the floor and descended onto the sleeping couch, our bodies tangled together.

As the passion consumed us, our minds and hearts became one, sparking a special bond between us. A bond that no one else could know of, could understand fully. The bond we formed that night would follow us through our years, fusing with the Force.

We both knew, but didn't want to accept the fact that we could never be together. What we felt was most defiantly love, but when we departed from the world we had created for ourselves, we knew that we might never be able to return to it.

It was forbidden.

**/Obi-Wan/**

I woke, my mind at peace, my heart swelling with love. I turned my head to the beautiful woman lying beside me, her blonde hair glowing softly in the light. I breathed in deep, drawing her wonderful aroma.

I slipped my arm over her naked body and pulled her closer to me, resting my head lightly on hers. My lips reached down to kiss her bare shoulder, I felt her smile stretch wide across her sweet lips.

"I thought you weren't a morning person." She teased, turning under the covers to face me.

"I am today." I grinned and kissed her lightly.

Her vivid green eyes shone into mine, and I knew from that moment that our relationship would never be the same.

She ran her fingers through my hair, playing with my braid. I closed my eyes, savoring the touch. My hand slipped to her side, and she gasped and suppressed a laugh.

"Your ticklish aren't you?" I asked her, teasing.

She gave a small rare giggle, and turned her expression smug, "Maybe."

She rolled on top of me quickly and kissed me, distracting me from tickling her. I grinned and smoothed her hair down with my hand, tugging lightly on her braid that was hidden under her golden curls. Thousands of words shoot through my head, yet I could find nothing right to say. Instead, I kissed her, letting the feeling in my lips express my feelings.

A quiet grew, and I sensed that we were both thinking the same thing. She rolled off me gently, and sat up, worry expressed on her beautiful face.

She spoke for us both, "Oh Obi-Wan… what will we do?" the helplessness dripped from her voice.

I looked at her emerald eyes, and fed my calm Force waves to her senses. She reacted immediately through the strange emotional-Force bond we shared. Her eyes dimmed with tranquility, and her muscles relaxed.

"Nothing," I said simply, "We will tell no one, we must keep this a secret, and our love will help us through."

She smiled at my words but she was not so easy about the situation, "How can we keep in from our Masters? They can feel everything we feel. They will search our minds and find what we share. And then…" she trailed off, but I knew what her thoughts were leading to. I rejected the thought the moment in appeared in my mind, and instead watched her. She started chewing on her lower lip, and I watched her sort out answers in her mind. She was so cute was she was stressed.

But I knew what she said was true. I just didn't want to admit to it yet. I just wanted to lie with her forever, and forget the galaxy. I wanted to forget everything that we were told, this was love. I loved her and they could not stop us.

I rolled over on my sleeping couch to look at the day cycle. It was middle-day, in the 12th cycle. I leapt out of bed hastily. She gave me a questioning look.

"It's the 12th cycle. Class will be starting soon." I explained to her.

She lunged from the sleeping couch to her clothes, laughing when she tumbled off the bed. I rushed over to her, laughing with her as I helped her up. She gave me a peck in reward for helping her.

I grinned, "That's al I get."

She arched her perfect blonde eyebrow in challenge. Her lips leapt to mine, and we had one last passionate kiss before getting dressed.

I scrambled through my closet and threw on my tunic and leggings, pulling on my boots as I ran to the door. She was dressed in her Jedi robes. I arched an eyebrow at her clothes.

"I didn't bring any other clothes with me last night." She said defensively.

I flashed her a sideways grin and grabbed her hand and together we raced out to the hallway. We ran to the dining quarters and saw the students dispersing to their classes. I sighed in relive, we had made it.

I gave her a smug smile, which she returned, her eyes gleaming with laughter. My eyes subconsciously shifted to a figure far off behind her.

Chun was glowering at us, and his eyes moved down and caught sight of her hand in mine. Anger blazed in his Ember eyes, as he stayed fixated at out hands.

Quickly I released my hold on her hand, praying to the Force he wouldn't read too much into the gesture. I stepped forward toward the small crowd of students sorting Garen, Bant and Reeft out of it. I caught up to them, in a hurry to escape his haunting eyes.

**/Siri Tachi/**

It had been exactly one week since we had returned with Taly to the Temple. Obi-Wan and I had made our nightly visits an every night thing. Most of the time we wouldn't even have sex. We had only done that two nights out of the seven we had spent together. The other nights we would simply lay beside each other kiss and talk. I loved just being in his arms, and forget the rest of the galaxy.

It was late, nearly the tenth cycle of night. This was when I usually snuck out of my Quarters and made my way to his. I was always anxious to get there, to be with him. Everyone should have been in their quarters by now, and asleep, resting for the day that would face them tomorrow.

I walked, my footsteps softly echoing off the walls as I sped my pace. I saw a dark figure hiding in the shadows of a hallway pillar. I slowed down just a bit, curious as to who would be up this late.

Bruck stepped out of the shadow of the pillar. I curled my fists, ready to hit if he did not let me pass. I walked even faster, trying to avoid him.

"Siri, wait. Please."

I stopped and stared at him ferociously, "What do you want Bruck?"

His eyes seemed troubled, and a deep confusion was clouded over them. I loosed my intensity a bit, knowing that he was not trying to be angry.

"I-I wanted to apologize…for what happened before you left…I didn't mean to-" he looked at me, utter helplessness in his voice, "I don't want to be in a fight with you. It's the last thing I want. You're my best friend, and I can't stand you being angry at me. I was going to apologize sooner, bbut-you left for a long time, and ever since you've been back, it seems like you've been-" he pressed his lips together and flicked his eyes down the hall, looking at and invisible figure, "busy."

I softened at the genuine apology from my friend.

"Bruck, the last thing I want is for us to loose our friendship. We've been friends for such a long time…I couldn't imagine my life without you."

He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Sorry about this." I said, gently touching his nose were a purplish spot shown evidence to my punch.

We both laughed for a while, as I touched what damage I had done to his nose.

He reached his hand to mine and curled his fingers around my hand. He held my hand and was slowly bringing it down. I let my hand drop from his, and his dropped from mine.

A comfortable quiet grew between us. Though I wanted to make amends with my best friend, I was twitching to go and meet Obi-Wan. He looked into my eyes, a sudden seriousness setting into the gentle embers.

"Siri, I know what you have been doing." He said as if he could hear my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, trying to be confused.

"Siri, you need to stop this. What are you thinking?"

I backed away from him stunned. How? How did he know?

"Siri this is serious. This isn't one of your little rebellious acts. This is real. If the Council ever knew-"

"They won't." I said firmly, "And how dare you try and lecture me. I know what I'm doing Bruck. I know what could happen. I've got it all under control."

"Obviously not!" he exclaimed, his eyes turning bright with anger, "If you _knew_ you wouldn't be _doing_ this Siri!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, incensed, "Bruck stop worrying about me! I can take care of myself! I don't need you trying to control me! I know what could happen but I just don't care, I love him! It's a feeling _you _could never understand!"

My words had stung him to his very core. I could almost see the shadow of hate posses my friend. His eyes grew wide and burst into flames, his posture turned hostile, and it seemed as if the loving, caring Bruck I knew had disappeared behind this shadow.

He opened his mouth, seemingly about to scream at me, when another person entered the scene. Bruck immediately shut his mouth closed when he saw who it was, and leaned away from me. But the shadow concealing him did not flee.

"What is going on here Padawans?" Master Dyas spoke firmly as he surveyed the scene before him, "You both should be sleeping!"

I did not take my fuming eyes off of Bruck's as I spoke to the Master, "I was on my way to go sleep, when Chun stopped me."

His posture tightened and his lips curled inwards when I called him by his last name.

"Master, I was merely asking what Siri was doing up so late." Bruck said steadily, though I still heard the anger under his steadiness. I narrowed my eyes, noticing how Bruck spoke to the Jedi Master, as if he was Master Dyas' Padawan.

"Well then Siri, continue to your quarters. Padawan Chun and I must have a little chat about his emotions." He stepped behind Bruck as he spoke, placing a hand on Bruck's shoulder.

I glanced suspiciously at the gesture, but forgot about it when I was given permission to leave. I could go strait to Obi-Wan now.

I walked alone down the hall, leaving Bruck glowering after me. Every step I took increased my irritation towards my old friend.

I had a strangely uneasy feeling about leaving him with Master Dyas, but I stubbornly would not look back at them. There was something about the Master; there was just something about him that made my Force-sensitivity tingle unpleasantly.

I sped my pace, impatient to be in Obi-Wan's arms, to let him melt all my feelings away. He always brought me a sense of security, of love. My heart started to race, just thinking about lying beside him, kissing his sweet lips and looking into his exquisite eyes.

I smiled just thinking about everything special we had shared together.

I was approaching his quarters, when I saw another dark figure outlined by the yellow light step out of Obi-Wan's room. My steps slowed and stopped as I watched the tall figure. I heard a stressed sigh as he just stared at Obi-Wan's door.

I sensed Master Jinn down the hall from me, in front of the door. His shields were rather weak, and I could feel everything he felt. It was as if he had confirmed that something was not right, and the stress grew within him, as he seriously considered what to do in his situation. Through the Force, I tried to dig deeper into his mind looking for answers to his vague emotions. I hoped that he was too wrapped up in his stressful thoughts to notice my Force signature.

As soon as I reached out, Master Jinn's head snapped to me. Quickly I withdrew from his mind, and started to walk as if nothing had happened.

I forced my eyes to look strait ahead, refusing to look at the Jedi Master. I kept my Force shields up, trying to keep him from intruding into my mind. I prayed to the Force that he didn't notice anything amiss.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw him move away from the door, and he fixed his brown, stern eyes on me as I kept walking toward him. I approached him, my heart drumming in my chest with anxiety.

I tried to avoid him by veering to the left, but he would not let me escape so easily.

"Where are you headed to Padawan?" his voice was slightly raspy.

"To my quarters Master." I answered, covering my true emotions well.

"It is late at night for you to be wandering the Temple halls." His eyes were observant; I realized he was suspicious of me.

"I enjoy walking around at night. It brings me peace."

A small, knowing grin twitched at the corner of his lip, "Doesn't everyone?"

"If you would excuse me Mas-"

"Would you like to join me in a night stroll around the Temple?" He asked me before I could dish out an excuse to leave.

I opened my mouth in protest.

"Don't you enjoy nightly walks? Surely you could accompany me." He arched a provoking eyebrow at me.

I closed my mouth slowly shut. He was challenging me. He knew something…

"Of coarse Master Jinn." I said, an edge of annoyance in my voice.

We stated at a slow pace, walking side by side with great tension filling the space between us. An uncomfortable quiet took it course. My bottom lip immediately submerged itself under my teeth from instinct, reacting to the discomfort. I caught my action and my lip retreated, as I was aware of Master Jinn's eyes trained on me. My eyes wandered around the silent halls, avoiding his interrogating stare.

We entered the gardens, and started to weave our way around the exotic alien plants. A wonderful fragrance tinted the air, and many different flowers combined their scents. We walked to the Alderaan planter, and I relaxed somewhat to the scent of Alderaan flowers.

Master Jinn halted our walk here, reaching out and delicately touching a white flower that hung from a tall stem. I noticed so many of Obi-Wan's traits from him. The simple delicacy of how he reached out, his strained posture, the way he rocked slightly on his heels when he was uncomfortable. Quietly thinking about what was running through the Master's head, I leaned into a flower, taking what chances I could by darting my eyes to his face.

There was a conflict raging upon his expression. Dozens of emotions passed over his expression, I tried to catch them all. Stress, disappointment, understanding, hurt, and helplessness. I was stunned by all the emotions, and I wanted to know the cause of what prompted such emotions from a Jedi Master.

His eyes raised up to mine, and I saw the deep sadness in his chocolate eyes as he met my gaze. I knew that I would not look away, knowing I was already caught staring at the Master. So I held the gaze, leaning away from the flower. Master Jinn did the same, releasing his gentle fingers from the flower's petals.

"Siri, I worry for Obi-Wan." His voice was deep, and compassionate as he spoke of his apprentice.

I narrowed my eyes, suspicious of where this conversation might lead.

"I worry that he will repeat my…mistake. I fear that his heart is not ready for the hurt it will bring him…" as he spoke he walked towards me, stopping in front of the marble bench. He slid into the seat, motioning me to sit with him.

I took the steps to the bench, but hesitated before I sat. His elbows rested on his knees, and he held his head in his hands, his posture was stressed.

I watched him, keeping very still, waiting for him to continue.

"I fear this will break him, as it broke me." He all but whispered.

I gulped, worry grew in my emotions.

"I knew…" he sighed, as if not sure to continue, "I knew that he had feelings for you…feelings that not even he understood yet…but I thought-I though they would eventually disappear with time…"

He striated his posture and turned his body slightly toward me. The compassion and sadness for his apprentice shone in his eyes.

"I believed that they did, but then the missions came, and I just didn't keep my focus on him. I couldn't hone into his feelings, I was too wrapped up in the mission, in my own feelings…"

I compressed my lips, knowing that he knew. His vague sentences somehow had pieced together in my mind.

He knew about me and Obi-Wan.

"When we returned, I felt the feelings from him again. They had been renewed; his emotions were overflowing with love for you. I had hoped that he alone was feeling this, and that you would reject him…I knew it would hurt him, but I didn't want him to feel what I had felt when…" his eyes closed painfully, "When my love was torn from me."

I stared unblinkingly at him, staying quiet as he temporarily fought through _his emotion. _

"I never-never expected for you to return the feeling. I had placed all my hopes on you…I should have stopped it myself then, but I couldn't bring myself to. He was so happy…happier than I've ever seen him before."

He leaned forward and gently grasped my wrists in his hands. We were eye to eye, his eyes were sad but extremely serious.

"Siri, you must let him go. You cannot continue with these feelings. It will only hurt more when you have no choice but to be torn away from him-"

"No." I said unyieldingly, "I will never hurt him, I will _not _leave him."

"Siri, listen to me. Once this feeling has past-"

"This feeling will never pass!" I said, growing aggravated at the Jedi Master, "This feeling I have for him is _real_. It will not pass like some silly crush. And don't you even _dare_ say that it was forged in the spur of the moment." I added as his mouth opened, and I sensed what he was about to say.

My tone was very disrespectful, but I did not care. This man was threatening the love I felt for Obi-Wan.

"We were about to die, but you said yourself that you felt he had feelings for me before the mission. And as have I. The feelings have always been there, they were just brought forth within that moment. I will _never _tear myself away from him. I can't."

"Siri listen to me, you must-"

"No, you listen!" I stood fiercely, pulling my wrists away from him, "I love Obi-Wan. And nothing you say or do will make me feel any different."

I paused for a second, locking my fierce eyes with his determined ones.

"These aren't feelings I can just wish away! I can't just forget about what we shared together! I can't forget about him!"

I shouted at my love's Master, feeling a bitter tear stream down my face.

"We _can _be together. The rules _can_ change. No one will tear us apart. I love him too much…we can live like this. We love each other. It won't destroy us."

Some part of my mind comprehended that I was no longer convincing him. I was convincing myself.

I started to tremble, and more bitter tears stung my eyes. My voice dropped to a whisper as I was murmuring it over and over.

I looked up at the sad Master as he watched me.

"I can't let go of him. I love him." I whispered, almost pleadingly.

The Master came close to me, gripping my shoulders gently.

"You must." His voice was soft but clear, "He must"

My breathing staggered. I had always known that we could never be. I had never wanted to accept it. The love I felt for him had blinded the fact from me.

"Or it will destroy you both."

I looked up at the Master soundlessly. Even though I knew he spoke the truth, I did not want the love to end yet. I did not want to leave this behind, never to look back on the love we once shared together. The thought of never kissing him…him never looking at me lovingly with those beautiful eyes was unbearable.

I backed away from the Master. My tears had stopped and my trembling had ceased. I did not want to make this decision. Even though I knew that our love could never continue, I didn't want it to end. Not like this.

I turned away from the Master defiantly, and walked strait to my quarters. That night I lay on my sleeping couch, never taking my eyes off the ceiling. I thought of nothing, no emotions raced through me. A dark acceptance had swallowed me, though I still refused to acknowledge it. I had never been good at accepting things.

**/Obi-Wan/**

I was concerned.

Siri hadn't shown up last night. When I tried to reach her through the strange Force-bond we shared, I only felt her anger and refusal to something…before the connection was blocked on her side.

Master's surprise visit to my quarters at the tenth night cycle had shocked me, and I knew that he had delayed her visit. I assumed she had returned to her quarters and slept.

That night I had missed her terribly. I could not sleep well; I had grown accustomed to her sleeping beside me. Her fragrance and kisses had always lulled me to sleep. I was craving for her touch, for her kiss. I wanted to see her beautiful eyes look into mine. I wanted her with me, always.

The red button under the door's video pad was blinking and alarmed me with a dull noise. I wrestled out of bed and checked the time cycle before I got up to go see who was at the door. It was in the eighth day cycle. I clicked my finger on the pad, accepting the video feed.

My Master's face appeared on the pad, his nose somewhat oversized from the view of the pad.

"Padawan?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Get dressed. Taly is meeting with the Senate today."

"Yes Master. I'll be right out."

After I hurried into my clothes, I followed my Master to the hangar bay, were we would take a small speeder to the Private Senate Chambers, where Taly would only testify to Chancellor Valorum and other secretively invited senators.

We approached the speeder, and I saw the boy sitting in the speeder, his facial features calm and focused. He was not in he least bit scared or nervous. I smiled at the boy's courage.

I felt a small disappointment when I did not see Siri and Master Gallia in the speeder waiting for us. I closed off my disappointment from my Master.

"Master, where are Siri and Master Gallia? Won't they be joining us?"

My Master's eyes flickered with a concealed emotion at my words.

'We will be meeting them there." He said, his voice edged with an unreadable emotion, "we must escort Taly to the Senate meeting. There still might be a threat to him while Magus is still running around. Gallia is already there with her apprentice, they searched for any security dysfunctions within the building today."

We entered the speeder and started off to the Private Senate Chambers.

Taly turned to me, his face still calm, but his vivid green eyes were almost exited.

"Obi-Wan, will we see Siri?" I smiled at the young boy.

"Yeah, she is waiting for us at the building."

"Good. I wanted to see her before I left." He bounced in his seat, impatient to get to our destination.

I found myself chuckling lowly to myself. I had known that Taly had a crush on Siri, but I didn't know he liked her _this_ much. The boy and I shared a special feeling for her. We would still have feelings though the Code prohibited any of us from loving each other. The entire trip across the planet, I was thinking about Siri and being able to see her when we arrived. I was sure that the young boy beside me was thinking the same.

When we arrived, Taly ran off the speeder and into Siri's arms. She had to bend down slightly for his arms to reach around her neck. She smiled at him, and held him to her side while she waited for the rest of us to get out.

When my eyes found hers, her expression was blank. Her eyes were emotionless. At first I thought she was doubling up her shields to conceal her emotions from her Master. I did the same, and hid my emotions as well.

When my Master was entering the building, he passed Siri, and I was stunned by what transpired between them. He stopped a quick second at the door, letting his gaze drop to Siri. His eyes shone at her with a firm sadness I had never seen before on him. I was even more surprised when I saw Siri's eyes look up at my Master with a fierce look.

The moment was over before it lasted too long, and Master was entering the doors with Master Gallia following behind him. If she had seen anything, she was concealing any emotion behind her well-trained mask. Siri gently pushed Taly in the doors behind the Masters. Before she entered herself, she gave me a soft look and small smile before she turned and followed Taly. I followed behind her, still trying to register what had just happened.

The Senate Committee escorted Taly away to the meeting, and we all watching him go, all thinking how the boy hid his nervousness so well.

"I hope he tells everything he knows." Master Gallia said, her blue eyes following him.

I felt my Master's eyes briefly look upon me, "No one tells everything they know."

I felt Siri's tense reaction to Master's words through out bond.

I had a bad feeing about this.

We had returned to the Temple, we were all exhausted. Siri and Master Gallia split off from me and Qui-Gon. I was to the point of forcing my eyes open to keep awake, I was eager to get to my sleeping couch.

Before I could head in the direction of my quarters, my Master beckoned me with his hand, a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Let's take a walk."

**GABYNOTE:** _Ahahaa! I hope you all enjoyed the sexy love scene between Obi-Wan and Siri! I wasn't willing to describe everything that happened between them last night, so I let your imaginations do the rest! I hope you all noticed that the last few sentences of this chapter are actually in __Secrets of the Jedi__ by Jude Watson, just told in a different point of view. That leads the end of this chapter strait into the book._

**For all you who haven't read the book:**

_Qui-Gon says that line 'Let's take a walk.' And leads Obi-Wan into the Room of a Thousand Fountains. There, they discuss that Obi-Wan and Siri must let their love for each other go. Siri and Obi-Wan decide that it is for the best, and separate._


	6. Chapter 5

_Italizied text indicates mind-speak_

**Chapter 5**

_One year after the mission…._

Things had not been going so well in the past year.

The Jedi Order sensed that the Dark side was steadily growing. It was in our midst, but the Jedi were almost blinded by it. At first they did not understand where it came from.

Soon after the Council had suspected this, they noticed the Trade Federation's starting of disturbing movements. The Federation was very subtle about their change of ideas, so the Council had no choice but to wait and see what would happen.

Missions were now based around quietly stalking the Federation. These missions were assigned mostly to me and my Master. We had been chosen for these missions because our reputation of sneaky infiltrations, and successful way of staying completely revealed from others. We were always sent to record their actions, and predict what they would do next.

It was uneventful, and during the boring missions I had always found myself thinking of Obi-Wan, and how he and Qui-Gon were fighting in the best missions on far way planets. I wasted countless hours upon thinking about if Obi-Wan had ever thought about me. I promised him I would never think about what happened…I lied.

When we returned to the Jedi Temple at last, we knew automatically something horrible had taken place in our absence.

The Temple was disturbed. I could feel the stress and worry rise against the sacred walls. No Jedi walked the halls at ease anymore. All had been tortured into feeling as if the dark assassin was right around the corner; no one had any trust for any other anymore.

The attempt on Master Yoda's life had shaken the Jedi to its core.

Only someone from the inside the Temple could have done such a thing. Only someone who has knowledge of Master Yoda's daily routines could have even pulled it off. Only someone who was within the Temple could have even tried.

The Dark side was in our midst once again.

The Council had no clues or suspicions of any Jedi. How could they? When they had grown to trust everyone who had a home in the Temple? Theassassin had still to be revealed, and the uncertainty of the entire situation was clouding everyone's judgment.

With the darkness shadowing the Temple, corruption in the Galactic Senate, and the Trade Federation growing stronger everyday, much was placed on the Jedi. It was as if we were being surrounded at all angles by the problems that just kept piling on top of another. The Jedi were getting overwhelmed, and fast.

I had an ominous sense that relief would not come for a long time…

It was a dark time for the Jedi Order.

It was dark time for me.

I thought it ironic that the Order and I were almost in sync with each other.

I was still hurting from everything that had happened in the past year, and then Master Yoda had a frightening near-death encounter. Now it was as if the Temple and I were prisoners of our own design. Trapped by the dark shadow that lurked within us.

I walked down the hall gloomily, thinking of these depressing thoughts.

I made my way to my quarters, my hood over my head and my eyes aimed low. The Main Hall was deserted, as it had been for the past few days. I was still not used to the Temple being covered by this darkened veil.

Unexpectedly, I crashed into another person. I reached for the hilt of my lightsaber and started to draw it quickly out of my cloak. I was terrified of who it could be.

A hand clenched around my wrist, stopping me from igniting the purple blade. The hilt clattered to the floor, and I struggled against his hold.

I opened my mouth to scream, still thinking it was the assassin, until his hands gently but firmly held my shoulders. He forced me to look in his face.

"Siri! It's me. Its me."

I looked up into familiar ember eyes, and his velvet voice put me at ease. I fell forward into his arms. I hugged him tightly, and he embraced me in his arms.

"Oh, Bruck. You know you shouldn't scare me like that." I said, laughing a bit.

He chuckled, "I forgot you were dangerous when scared."

Bruck and I had made amends within the year that past. We had both admitted that we had been foolish, and let other things get in the way of our friendship. As I said in the past, I could not imagine my life without my best friend.

But still, there was something different about him this year than when I knew him before. It was if he had more secrets that he never shared with me. He would always get that certain look in his eyes for a moment, before he concealed it completely under a mask.

When I tried to mention it, he would deny it. If I pushed it further than that, his shadow of anger would possess him and I always left it there. Bruck was dangerous when he was pissed off.

I pulled away from his embrace, taking a deep secure breath, "You can't be too careful around here anymore, Now that someone's trying to bring down the Jedi Order, whoever it is."

"Yeah. Whoever it is." He repeated under his breath, his eyes suddenly cloaked over all emotions.

I gave no second thought to his subtle action. I had grown somewhat used to him shutting me out of whatever he was thinking.

I would search out his feelings later, for now, I had to return to my master she would be worried about me.

"Where are you going to?"

"My Quarters. My Master just asked me to run an errand."

"Sending you walking around the Temple alone? Is she insane?"

I smiled, knowing he was being overly protective of me, "Master Dyas asked my Master to get the holograms of the Trade Federation from our last mission. We had to observe their ships." I explained quickly.

His eyes smoldered for a brief moment at my words, but it was quickly wiped away by artificial warmth. The exposed emotion was so swiftly replaced, that I had thought my eyes had mistaken me. He had grown almost too good at it.

"Come on, I'll walk with you. No one is safe here now."

I suddenly felt a surge of the dark side of the Force. Something was not right.

"Bruck…do you feel…?"

"Feel what?" he asked me almost cheerfully.

"I don't know…I just…don't feel right."

"Nonsense! You're just feeling things. Come on, I'm walking with you. You'll be fine I promise. I wont let any thing happen to you."

He annoyed me on some level. I couldn't help thinking that Obi-Wan would trust my feelings if he were here.

The Force was screaming at me that there was something not right. I feared the dark assassin was near.

Grateful for his offer, I placed my hand in his, trusting him completely.

I should have listened to the Force more carefully.

We walked together; we were right at the stairs, when the Force knocked the wind out of my lungs in warning. The lights flickered, and I pressed myself closer to him as the lights dimmed, and we were enveloped in shadows.

"Bruck!" I whispered adrenaline coursing through my body.

I felt him in my arms, his muscles were tensed and his hands tightened around my waist protectively.

He did not respond to me.

His slow, steady breathing told me that he did not fear whatever was coming next. I reached out to him, and sensed that he only feared for my life. It was as if he _knew _who was coming.

My breath caught in my throat in realization.

I didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be true.

"Bruck?" I asked in a small but serious voice, "Who is it?"

I knew he knew who was approaching us now, who was responsible for Master Yoda's attempted murder.

"Siri…" he whispered my name almost pleadingly, pulling me closer to him.

"Bruck- who is it?" I asked more seriously.

"No. No. Not her!" I heard him scream into the darkness.

He shoved me behind him, in an effort to save me from the mysterious evil-doer.

Suddenly I felt a Sith presence exposed into the open.

"Bruck-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I felt a crushing at my throat. My eyes were wide and fearful as they darted around the room looking for the Sith, desperately trying to catch a glimpse.

"NO! STOP IT!" I heard Bruck bellow in the darkness.

The pressure on my throat grew tighter. I chocked and coughed, desperately trying to fight for air. My lungs were burning, I felt as if I would implode.

I frantically tried to reach out through the Force to my Master, but the Sith kept my mind contained, unable to contact or feel anything out of the Force.

"STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HER!" Someone screeched at the Sith. I could no longer register who was who. I saw a blue light glow in the darkness swooping for a downward strike in the darkness.

The Sith wassqueezing the consciousness away from me. I was fading…and I saw the glare of a green lightsaber blocking the blue blade and heard a screech of pure hatred echo through the hall, before I faded completely away…

The evil stole my mind, and submerged me to a deep sleep.

**/Bruck Chun/**

"NOOO!" I screamed at him, fury coursing through my veins. I moved my lightsaber away from the block. I swung right, but he blocked again with a flash of green. I swerved the hilt in my hand, moving the blade in a flurry of pre-ordained slashes that he himself had taught me. He blocked every single blow with one masterful hand.

"Enough!" he yelled. His blade singed through my tunic and hit my side. Momentarily distracted by pain, he dislodged my weapon from my hand, and it clattered to the floor. My back slammed on the marble floor as he pushed me back through the power of the Dark Force.

While on the floor I adjusted my eyes to see in the dark, and scorched my eyes to him, "She was to be left out of this! What the FUCK are you doing?"

"I am following the plan, young apprentice. She is a necessary tool to further our plan." His deep intimidating voice sounded through the darkness.

I rose slowly, building my anger. My fists clenched, my eyes burned. I wanted to _kill_ him for hurting her. He chuckled pleasantly when he felt my desire.

"Your hate for me out weighs your love for her." He said a sick delight in his voice.

"What is she a _tool_ for?" I spat at him, ignoring his last words, "I did what you asked, and I tried! He sensed the detonator was there! There was nothing I could do about it! You were supposed to hold up to your end of the deal!"

"Patience, my young apprentice, patience. You will get your revenge soon enough. She is necessary for that very cause."His deep voice chilled my blood, and fear for my love overwhelmed me.

The fear twisted into anger quickly. I wanted to bad to strike him down and murder him. I called my lightsaber to my hand, and I shone my blue blade out to see him in the shadows.

His face was concealed, behind a hood folded over his face. I could not understand why, I already knew his true identity.

My anger turned to hate as I watched him bend down and caress her beautiful face with his long disgusting finger.

"_Don't touch her_." I said through clenched teeth. I stepped in front of her, making him back away from her laying form.

I crouched down beside my love, never taking my ferocious eyes from his.

"Pick her up and follow me." He ordered me.

I set my jaw and obeyed, still furious with his actions.

"Why does she have to be involved in this? She doesn't need to be here! I swear, if you hurt her anymore-"

He chuckled in a sinister way.

"I will not hurt her. I need her alive if this plan is to work."

"What is this plan you keep talking about?"I exclaimed, following him through the darkness.

"Qui-Gon Jinn and his young apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi have recently returned home from a mission."

Raw hatred spread through my body as I heard that name.

"They have also just recently heard the news, about our little failed attempt. When news spreads that we have kidnapped your little whore here-"

I wanted to raise my lightsaber and slash him in half just for saying that about her.

"Kenobi will come running to her rescue, and you can take him while I watch your progress young one. My Master says that you will make a great ally for the Sith."

I grimaced at his words. I wanted my revenge, but I was still unsure if I wanted to join the Sith.

We reached the room of A Thousand Fountains, and I lay her down on the stone bench carefully. I brushed her soft blonde hair, and caressed her angel-like face. I hated using her like this, but it would al be worth it in the end if Kenobi came to save her…I would kill him. I would have hi blood on my hands. I will have finally achieved my one goal.

I rose from beside her, rushing to my Master's side, anxious to know when I would be able to strike, "How soon will the news get out? How will Kenobi know to come here?"

"He will know. If he loves her as I know he still does, he will sense exactly where she is. And you will have your vengeance. He has taken everything…you need to take it back. Obi-Wan is the cause of it all. All your pain, all you're suffering. You can kill Kenobi and finally take back what is rightfully yours." He fed me more hate, more anger. All I could do was follow it.

I shook with absolute rage, and a dark pleasure warming my body as I could see myself, killing Kenobi. I would hold the title of killing one of Master Yoda's favoriteapprentices; I would be the one to tell Siri. Siri would be so pleased; she would love me so much for murdering the one that broke her heart. And we could live with our love and the Sith forever. Yes, yes. Everything depended on it. It was time I took back what was mine.

He had taken everything from me.

First, he had taken Qui-Gon from my grasp. The Jedi Master was supposed to be _my_ Mater, but Obi-Wan snatched him away from me.

Then, he had taken away my victory, my only reputation. I was seen as the looser. As the enemy of everyone. No one had wanted to be my friend after Kenobi and I fought.

And last of all he took my only friend, my only love. He had her, and was done with her afterward, the bastard that he was. _I_ should have been the one to win her affection. _I_ should have been the one she loved, the one to run away with her. _I_ wouldn't have just thrown her love away as he did, _I_ wouldn't have broken her heart if I had been the one to love her.

The fucking bastard.

"I can feel your anger, Bruck. Let it flow through you. Make his pay for all he has done. You need to kill Kenobi. It is the only way of protecting her from him. He will kill her if he takes her again." His voice crooned so softly to me I barely even noticed that it was him who was talking to me.

I hated him with such intensity; I was impatient to see him fall before me. I wanted to see his face before I sliced his head off. I wanted to kill him. I needed to kill him.

"When you have struck him down, you will have made your final step to being my apprentice. It will be your ascension to the Sith. You will not let him take her again. You need to protect her. Kill Kenobi."

I would not let him take her again. I would not. She was mine now.

I would protect her from him with every last drop of life in my body.

I was her Guardian.

**/Obi-Wan/**

The shuttle stopped on the vastveranda leading to the Jedi Temple. The sun of Coracaunt was blocked by a thick layer of fog that nestled around the whole city.

I had been in high spirits on the entire trip home, ignoring the peculiar sense of dark foreboding that the Force had sent me. I wanted to return to the Temple, to have some stable ground under my feet before Master and I would take off on another perilous mission together.

I had not been expecting the grim welcome that we would get.

I stepped out of the shuttle, with my Master right behind me. I drew in a breath of the grey air, somewhat happy to be back. I knew I could only stand this place for so long, before I would want to escape on more missions again. I wasn't sure how long I could control my emotions with her in the very same building as me. I honestly didn't know if I could keep the promise she forced me to make. The precious memories were too fresh, too vivid in my mind. Even though I hadn't seen her for a year…

I buried her deep in my mind when I received a worried glance from my Master. He always knew what I was thinking. Our Force-bond was stronger than most.

"Are you going to be alright?" His deep voice asked me, "I could arrange for us to stay elsewhere…"

I shook my head, "No, I must learn to face it and let it go if I am to ever repress my feelings toward her. I can't run from the Temple forever."

He watched my facial expression, approval displayed on his face, "Very wise decision Obi-Wan."

I nodded, joy spreading through my emotions at my Master's praise. He seemed oblivious to it, and started to walk toward the grand steps that lead to the Temple enterace.

As we walked, I picked up a dark signal. The signal quickly grew as we walked ever closer to the stairs. The Dark Side surrounded the sacred Temple. I could feel the fear within its walls.

Qui-Gon stopped dead in his tracks. He sensed it too.

"Master?" I asked, the uncertainty in my voice was evident.

"I know Obi-Wan. Something terrible has happened here. We must dis-"

Just then his comlink beeped.

"Qui-Gon." He spoke into the small golden object.

"Have you arrived?" Master Windu's voice sounded from the device.

"We have."

"Get to the Council Chambers immediately. We have much to tell you."

The Council Chamber doors opened. I walked steadily out, my entire body shaking. My eyes were wide and darting around the hall. The breaths that I drew in were irregular and short. Inside I was raging with dozens of emotions that struck me all at once.

Master watched me, with pure concern shown in the creases of his forehead, the lines from his mouth. I knew he was waiting for an impulsive action that I would take.

I tried to hide my weaknesses from him, but that was next to impossible. He was feeling everything I felt through the Force sensitivity we shared. I didn't know how much longer I could hold myself back.

She was taken. She was held by the darkness within these damned walls.

I had managed to remain calm and composed during the meeting, but now the utter terror rose to my senses. I was now loosing control and quickly…

I snapped.

Qui-Gon knew I what was about to happen before I actually acted.

"Padawan…" he started warningly.

I burst into a full sprint down the hall, desperate to know where she was. I had to find her. I_ needed_ to find her. I could not live without her familiar presence in the galaxy.

"Obi-Wan!" My Master called from behind me, "Obi-Wan!"

I ignored him, racing past the bleak rooms. I had no idea where she could be, but I knew I could find her. I had no other choice.

Someone grabbed my arm and held me firmly in place. My body jolted past him, but he held his firm grip. He whirled me around to face him, his face grave and serious.

"You can not let your feelings cloud your judgment!" his eyes were strict.

"Master I must save her! I can't stand-"

"Padawan! You don't even know where she is being held, much less who has her! Did you not pay attention to what the Council had told us? Whoever in holding her is apart of the Order! Anyone who is in the Temple right now could be her captor! Whoever it is has fooled Council! You must understand that there is no way that you could find her alone! Not with your feelings controlling your actions!" He was all but yelling at me, trying to knock the sense into me.

Bitter tears were gathering on my eyes as I heard his words.

"I can, Master, I know I can find her!" I said to him hysterically.

"Obi-Wan!" he shook my shoulders mightily, bringing my attention to him, "Come to your senses! What would Siri do if she were in your position?"

I looked into my Master's eyes, the brown depths were filled with a certain control that I knew I needed to have. Reaching out to him through the Force, I used him as an anchor as I calmed all my thoughts and impulses.

"She would do her duty." I said, my breathing regular again and I kept releasing all my powerful feelings to the Force.

Master was nodding at me approvingly, watching me gain control over myself.

"I'm-I'm sorry Master. I let my feelings cloud my judgment."

"Padawan, it's alright." He cupped his hand to my face comfortingly, "I understand your feelings for Siri. I had them once before myself. But you must realize that the duty of a Jedi must always come first. We are Jedi. We take many lives into our hands, and we must place them before ourselves, and those we love. Our job comes as first priority and ourselves second."

I nodded sadly, "I understand Master."

His honey brown eyes stared into mine, "Do not fear. We will save her. I promise we will save her."

I drew in a shaky breath, and tears disappeared into my lids. Master released my shoulders, and face, and drew slowly away from me, seemingly trying to calm himself as well.

"The Council has asked us to seek out this mysterious assassin, and save Siri." He was reviewing the mission we were given only a few moments ago, "they believe it is a Sith behind all this, and I agree. But we must try and sort out why the Sith would take Siri. The main motive on Master Yoda's life attempt was to devastate the Jedi Order that is clear. But what is the motive to taking Siri? What victory would they gain from that?"

"Perhaps," I gulped, trying to rid my voice of its raspy tone, "they want to draw attention to the Jedi to search for her, and use the distraction to kill off the Jedi Council." I said, somberly, trying to keep my mind off the images that kept flashing into my mind.

Siri was lying on a torture table, her beautiful smile twisting into silent scream, her blonde hair whipping across her face as she writhed in agony, her brilliant emerald eyes dull and lifeless.

I snapped out of it, focusing on my Master.

He must have noticed, for he was staring at me patiently.

"Obi-Wan? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Master, I am sorry."

"I know it is hard, Padawan. But you must push your feelings aside. If we are to succeed, we must clear our minds. Let the Force flow through you."

I tried to clear my mind, but there was too much commotion.

Master sighed, "We may still have time. I don not believe the Sith had killed her. You will meditate while I think on possible motives of attack. Clear your mind; focus on the mission at hand. Do not think of it as saving Siri. Think of this as another mission we have had before."

"Yes Master."

He gave me a curt nod before exiting to the balcony. I stayed within the room, focusing my mind. But all I could see were the disturbing images of Siri in pain by the mysterious Sith's hand.

Master and I worked out every possible plan together before we picked one we knew that we could rely on.

We knew that we must discover the Sith before it was too late.

I don't think either of us was prepared for the truth.

Later that night, Master and I were patrolling the halls, a simple plan lain out. It was the only one that we could rely on most. I only hoped the Sith would take the bait. It was solely rested on the Sith's over-confidence and arrogance.

The plan was that my Master and I would group many Jedi together act like we were on a search party for Siri. The other Jedi had no idea of the actual plan, and were only aware that we were searching for her. We could only hope that Sith would attempt at another kidnapping or assassination, so we could quickly locate him and defeat him.

The Council had instructed us not to reveal anything to anyone outside the Council. Not all the Jedi Knights could be trusted anymore. The only reason why Master and I had the burden of carrying out this mission was because we could not have had anything to do with the evil plot. We had been gone on a planet far from here.

In order to keep the situation under our control, Qui-Gon and I would have to separate. We would lead separate groups to search the deep and dark spaces of the Temple. Ever since the Temple had been threatened, most of the rooms had been closed off, and tightly shut, most likely by the mysterious person. I would lead a group into the shut-off rooms on the south quarter.

Master had warned me not to loose my head. No matter how much I cared for her, I could not let my love jeopardize the mission. I was given strict instructions not to venture off from my group and actually try to find her. Not yet, at least.

Still, my heart fluttered with worry and anticipation to find her.

It was a slim plan, simple and very risky.

That's why we chose it, we hoped that the Sith would overlook it, and make their move to kill one of the council members again. Then they would be ambushed, and I could get the signal from Qui-Gon to go and find her.

I needed to find her…if I didn't know what I would do myself. I didn't even want to admit to myself that the Sith could have killed her by now. My own thoughts tortured me. I was once again torn between my duty and my love.

"Padawan Kenobi."

I whipped my head around to the powering feminine voice.

"Yes Master Gallia?" I asked gulping down my thoughts.

She raised an eyebrow, a trait so commonly seen by Siri. I think on some level she knew that there was some kind of special relationship between her apprentice and me.

"Do you want me to help you lead this group?" She asked, her eyes were dark and serious.

"Yes. Thank you, master." I said, relived.

She nodded curtly toward me, determination setting in her posture.

We continued down the hall leading to the south quarter, where the gardens, rooms of culture, meditation rooms and the most famous Room of a Thousand Fountains.

When we reached the south foyer, the lights started to flicker. All the lights surrounding us were completely dimed out, leaving us in shadows.

The group grew cautious, and felt the growing panic in the air from them. They started to murmur amongst themselves, leveling the panic more.

"Enough!" Master Gallia said stringently. Her voice was no longer the familiar graceful tone that I was so used to. The others were instantly silenced.

My eyes adjusted to the dark and I saw her silhouette reach inside her robes and pull out an object. A bright blue light ejected from the object in her hand, shedding light into the shadows.

"Lets move." She said, anger and determination in her voice. She moved slowly forward, letting her blue blade light her way.

I activated mine, and followed her, feeling somewhat hazed. The others must have ignited theirs, for there was a show of green and blue lights dancing against the walls.

While we ventured into the darkness, I felt as if someone was intruding into my mind. All memories I held of her were distorted. Unbearable images of her undergoing unimaginable pain was searing into me. Every flash hurt me, and I winced visibly.

I was beginning to loose my head.

I tried in frantic desperation to clear my mind. But the images kept returning, hacking at my control with each flash. I was gradually becoming more and more tempted to find her myself.

Then there was my subconscious, telling me that I needed to protect her at all costs. I could not let her die by the hand of the Sith as this ridiculous plan played out.

_You need to find her. She will surely die without you there to protect her._

I believed every word it spoke.

_You cannot stay with the search party. You must find her on your own._

I slowly stopped, watching with blank eyes and expression as the crowd of Jedi and apprentices flowed past me and onward to the main hall. Deactivating my lightsaber, I twisted in the other direction. I had to find her on my own.

_Reach out with the Force and find her. Search out the Force-bond you share._

I obeyed, strangely lured by the voice in my thoughts. I closed my eyes, and stretched out with the Force. I remembered the link I had connected to when she had shown me her home world. I latched onto that link.

Her force signature became evident. I could follow it and find her. I would save her at last. She would be safe in my arms.

I waited until the last figure of the search party faded away, and took off in the other direction. I sped up, knowing Qui-Gon would know what I was doing soon enough and try to find me. It pained me to cut off my mind from his, but I knew I must if I wanted to find her.

I followed the instructions in my mind, luring me closer and closer to her.

It was as if I was in a haze, as if a fog of determination was veiled over everything else that I knew. She was my only concern. All I remember was the blur of grey steely walls, and tall pillars. I was lead purely by the desire to find her, to keep her safe. Strangely I knew exactly where I could find her.

I started to breathe more heavily and the determination was flaring inside me. I drew nearer and nearer, I could feel her.

I arrived at the familiar moonlit doors. I recognized the place immediately. I stopped in front of the door, grinding my teeth together in impatience. They did not open at first.

Somehow I knew they would open for me. I had a confidence that whoever had taken her had wanted me there. With a dull hiss the doors split in the middle, allowing me to pass through.

As I crossed the threshold my mind cleared. The haze had been lifted and everything had returned to the clarity I had possessed before. The doors snapped closed behind me. It was only then that I realized what I had done.

I suddenly became aware that the Force was screaming at me, trying to warn me of the danger. It had been dulled by my mind, when it was controlled by the Sith. I knew whoever it was had to have controlled my thoughts and actions, knowing I would follow to save her.

I had doomed the mission. I had disappointed my Master. I had let the Sith lure me into the trap that had been elaborately laid out for me.

Emotions ripped through me as my eyes darted around the room. I at once knew where I had been lead to.

I was in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

I saw a beautiful girl with blonde hair contained on the fountain in the center of the room. Her clothes were soaked, and her blonde hair was dripping from the fountain that had been steadily dripping down on her. Though the fountain had eventually run dry, she was shivering from the crisp cold air that brushed against her wet clothes. Her wide green eyes locked onto mine with absolute terror.

Siri.

I saw another figure step out of the shadows. His dark, lean silhouette stalked from behind the fountain that held her. I tensed my muscles, bracing myself for the truth, and possible attack. But who I saw was no Sith.

Dark brunette hair waved around his taunt face. His ember eyes had turned into an evil yellow. They locked ferociously onto mine, searing into my soul. A great surge of the Dark side overwhelmed my senses.

Bruck Chun.

I was shocked. I never would have thought Chun would have been behind this. I had always known that he was ruled by his emotions, but I never expected for him to turn to the Dark Side.

Yet I was confused. Thousands of questions raced to my mind, but my jaw stayed tightly shut. Why would he put Siri in danger? I though he loved her as I did. Why was he so determined to get to me? And how had he acquired the powers to control my mind, as a Sith would? I felt that there was more to the situation than I saw.

"Hello Kenobi." He said in a low, evilly seductive voice.

I did not speak.

"What are you _doing here_?" Siri yelled at me, struggling against the clasps holding her to the fountain.

I looked to her, and saw her eyes were filed with a heart-breaking desperation and pain. I was sure she could have been crying, but she was too drenched for me to see.

Chun turned to her and gave her a sinister look. His eyes shot back up to me and they bore the look of pure hatred.

"You failed Kenobi. Those fools searching for me and Siri will never know what has happened here tonight." He took slow steps toward me, a smile playing on his lips. He laughed a laugh that made me flinch inwardly.

"You failed."

"Obi-Wan-" Siri stared to yell in alarm.

Before the yell of warning could escape her lips, Chun took action. I heard the four incredibly fast steps, a splash of water, Siri's scream, and the activated lightsaber. I felt the heat of the blue blade on my skin. He moved with Dark Force enhanced speed, I barely even knew what had happened to me.

He had called my lightsaber to his hand, twisted around me and threw it into one of the fountains, causing a splash. Then he had pulled out his lightsaber, causing Siri to scream with terror. He held the blade as close to my neck as possible with out slicing my head off.

I felt his aggressive stance behind me, as he whispered threateningly into my ear, "No training level now, Kenobi. I could slice your head off if I wanted."

I gulped, knowing that he would.

"Bruck stop it!" Siri screamed at Chun, her eyes lit up with absolute fear.

I stood tensed, beads of sweat dripped down my face.

"Instead I'll leave it up to her." He ignored her words, still taking to me.

"What are you fucking talking about?" She yelled at him.

He stepped to the side, away from behind me. I tried to find a hole in his hostile stance as he did, but I could find none. He held the lightsaber steady at my chin. I stole a glance at Chun, who was staring intently at Siri.

He was not the same person that he was before. Chun had become twisted by the Dark Force. All the new Bruck knew was how to hate, and ultimately get what he wanted in anyway possible.

His yellow eyes turned somewhat ember as he looked at her. Though his eyes were soft and loving, his stance was still hostile as he held me in my defenseless position. I dare not move.

"Start a new life with me. We will run away from the Order, together." He started a desperate tone touching his voice, "We can be together where the Order can't control us. We'll share a life of freedom, the life we have always wanted…"

He whipped his head to me, suddenly returning to his antagonistic state. One smooth move he stepped closer to me, holding the blade under my chin.

"If you leave with me, he is granted with his life. If you refuse me… you send your _lover_ to his death." His voice shook with emotion.

My heart plummeted. Tears touched my eyes as I looked at her. I knew she was in pain. Emotions rushed through me, love, agony, and resentment. I could only stand and wait for her answer.

She flicked her tearful emerald eyes from me to Bruck. Tears streamed down her beautiful face. She turned her head to her arm, sobbing into it.

"Its your choice Siri." Chun prompted her sinisterly.

She gasped into her arm at his words. She breathed deeply, and stopped crying. She turned her head, seemingly regaining her strength, and controlling her emotions.

The room was hushed; we were all waiting for her reply.

I did not want for her to be forced into a life with him, even if it did mean my death. All I wanted was for her to be happy…but either way she would loose. And he would benefit. I hated him for that.

She blinked her tearful eyes to mine, the upmost love in her gaze. My face dropped. I knew what she would choose. I looked at her, telling her not to do it.

She blinked and a sad smile twitched at her lips. She tore her gaze from mine, and to Bruck. I saw the mask set into place and conceal her face when she looked at him.

"Bruck, I'm yours." She said and smiled warmly.

The blood drained from my body. My heart stopped beating, and I felt a tearing in my chest.

To hear her say that to someone else was almost breaking my heart.

Out of the corner of my mind, I saw Chun walk away from me, his lightsaber held steady behind him. I did not relax when I felt the cold air brush my neck where the heat of the blade had been held.

She had chosen him over me. Even though I would have died at Brucks hand if she said she loved me, I still couldn't grasp that fact. She had said it so convincingly; I fooled myself into thinking that she actually did love Bruck more than me.

Chun walked up to her and caressed her cheek with his palm. My fists curled. She smiled at him tentively at him, and he leaned forward to kiss her.

Unexpectedly, I saw a silver hilt fly to her bound hands at the peak of the fountain. It was dripping wet, and I recognized it as mine. She quickly pivoted her head away from his caress and to me.

"Obi-Wan!" she flicked her wrist and threw the hilt toward me. Before it clattered to the floor, I used the Force to call it to my hand.

A blur of blue raced toward me, matched with a scream of fury. Siri screamed Chun's name, trying to stop him.

I quickly blocked, and blocked again, averting every blow he threw at me. Our lightsabers clashed together in a wild frenzy.

His anger was giving him power. I kept my focus, trying to let the Force guide me through my movements. His eyes were bright yellow, almost taunting me. I fought to keep control of the fight.

He forced me back into the door; my back was pressed up against it. He swung his blade in a diagonal downward motion, attempting to slash me.

I ducked and turned by body quickly out of the way. He slashed the door, instead of me, leaving a charred line across the door.

I backed up away from him, twisting my lightsaber in my hand, reading myself for his next blow. He glared at me, and kept stepping forward. Every step he took forward I took back, drawing closer and closer to Siri, who had been cursing this entire time. She was now quiet, watching us with alarmed eyes.

I felt the bond opened on her end, gently merging into my mind. I read the emotion of being held against her will, and a determination to join the fight. I translated that, and let emotions of approval toward the letting her free, but disapproval of letting her fight.

Before she could let me feel her protest, I turned toward her quickly and slashed the clasps from her hands. She fell forward, and I realized that her feet were still bound to the waterfall. I caught her with my free arm.

She made a muffled warning groan against the crook of my arm. I looked up, and saw Chun running toward us. I lifted my other arm quickly, blocking his strike. I battled him still holding Siri with my other hand.

She crunched her back and gripped the fountain's round edge. She sent me a mind-message that she was secure. I let go of her, and held onto my hilt with two hands. I battled him, and he was pushing me further and further back. He exhaled harshly with every blow, exerting a powerful force into his attack.

Before he could add in another jab of his blade, I felt Siri through the bond. She had escaped, and was running toward Chun. She knocked full force into him, sending him tumbling to the floor. She was panting, and looked at me. Alarm and action was swelling in her eyes, her stance was incredibly tense, and she was soaking wet, her blonde hair was dripping. But I still couldn't help admiring her beauty.

"You're with him!" Chun's voice thundered in the room.

Her head whipped around to him. I did the same. He had gotten up off the floor, and was glaring at us with intense resentment.

He turned his head to Siri, and at that moment I saw the darkness completely control his thoughts. I had to stop what was about to happen.

"Bruck! NO!" I screamed at him, but I was too late.

He lifted his arm, and channeled the Dark Force through it. He whipped his arm across his body, throwing it all at her. She screamed and spun through the air to the other side of the room.

I heard her breath heave out of her stomach as she crashed into the peak of a fountain. She brushed past the founatin, and spiraled to the wall. A sickening snap sounded from her body when she hit the wall, and dropped down between two fountains on the other side of the room. I winced when I felt her pain and wanted to run to her.

She screamed in pure pain. I had no time to even make a move to her, when Chun took his chance.

He advanced on me, quickly moving his blade, his anger giving him strength. He flipped the blue saber in his right wrist, slashing it from his right side to his left. I tried my best to block them, keeping my mind focused only on his saber and mine.

I couldn't help to think of her in pain on the floor, while I tried to ward off Chun. He was pushing me further and further away from her with his attack. We climbed up the short stairs, still battling him.

Our blades caught, and we both pressed them together, cracking and sizzling against each other. He pushed onto mine with such a force, I was grunting with effort. He shoved me backward and the lightsabers made a high-pitched squeal when he did. He advanced on me, and I kept stepping backward, swinging my hilt in my hand in restlessness.

We preceded the battle on the balcony, into the wind that pulled on our robes.

We were both fighting for her.

We were fighting to win her heart.

To be her ultimate Guardian.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"FFUUCKK!" I screeched, and it echoed through the room.

I started to cough, my nose brushing the marble stone. My stomach retched, and my throat burned. Blood trickled from my throat into the floor. It splattered everywhere on the floor. My ribs were stinging so painfully, I felt as if I couldn't move. I cryed out, tears of complete agony escaping my eyes. Fucking Bruck.

I clutched my stomach in pain, wincing as I tried to stand up. I fell back to the floor, and another cry was echoed against the walls. I used the stone seat to lift me up. I stood up, and saw the door that had closed behind them. I ran while trying to rush to the door that lead to the balcony.

I was praying to the Force I wasn't too late. My lightsaber was nowhere in sight, and I had absolutely no idea how I could stop this fight. I had to stop it before it was too late. If this continued, I knew someone would be killed.

The door hissed open and I saw the two of them.

The blazing blue on blue shed light into the dark night. They were both fighting ferociously to defeat the other. One was fighting with such an aggressive force, it scared me to think that he was once gentle. The other was defending himself with such passion but control.

One was after blood.

The other was trying to ward off the evil. To protect me.

Both of them I loved with all the love I could ever posses. But all I could do was watch as they were trying to slice one another.

Their blades moved and clashed together in a frenzy, picking up speed with each blow. Bruck swung for Obi-Wan's head, he ducked and rolled to the left, and swiped at Bruck's leg. Bruck screamed in anger more than pain. Bruck held the lightsaber over his head, and struck swiftly down to the floor where Obi-Wan had been. Obi-Wan had leapt to the side, and held a defence stance, watching Bruck, ready for anything.

Bruck just stared at him with rage burning in his ember eyes, pacing in front of Obi-Wan.

I knew he was looking to murder.

Bruck stopped pacing, and looked to Obi-Wan. A cruel finger played on his lips. He raised his blue blade over his head, preparing for something. Obi-Wan held his stance, tightening his grip on his hilt.

The crisp cold wind tugged on their tunics, whipping around them. It swirled through my soaked hair, and made me shiver. Either of the boys had even flexed a muscle, they were still staring directly into each others eyes.

Their stillness scared me. I knew that one of them would have to attack at some time. And I couldn't stop it. My eyes moved from Obi-Wan to Bruck, and back again.

Suddenly a shriek of purevehemence cut through the silence, and Bruck rushed for Obi-Wan.

I new I had to I take my chance. I ran at them screaming for Bruck to stop.

Obi-Wan lashed his head to over me, alarmed. He held out his hand to me, telling me to stop where I was.

"Siri! NO!" Obi-Wan shouted. His attention was on me when it should have been on his attacker. I distracted him, and Bruck took advantage of that.

Bruck slashed his blade violently at Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan turned around in a last moment defence. Bruck's blade dragged lightly across his back, before Obi-Wan intercepted the strike with a backward block, with a yell of pain.

I tried to rush to Obi-Wan, but was stopped by the cracking of their lightsabers striking powerfully against each other. Bruck whirled around and tried to cut Obi-Wan across the stomach.Obi-Wan swung his blade over his head and blocked Bruck's blade before it hit him.

"Siri, get out of here!" Obi-Wan yelled over the strong hiss of the blades.

"NO! I want her to see you fall at my hands!" Bruck growled, staring strait into his eyes.

Obi-Wan held his blade in front of him, and looked back at me with pleading eyes.

"Siri, please…" his changeable eyes melted my heart once again.

Bruck took advantage of the moment. He veered Obi-Wan's saber away from his front with a mighty blow, and burned Obi-Wan's leg and arm in a flash of blue.

Obi-Wan fell to his knees, face twisting in pain.

I screamed as I watched him fall before Bruck.

Bruck kicked his lighsaber out of his hand, and struck him across the face with his fist. Obi-Wan fell side ways to the strike, his head bouncing off the marble floor. Bruck looked down at him, a darkly pleased smile curling onto his lips. He raised his menacing blue blade for the kill strike.

Before I could even think about my action, I was standing between the blade and Obi-Wan's form. I had to protect him that was my first instinct. No matter what happened to me while I was protecting him.

I braced myself for what was to come next. Obi-Wan screamed behind me as the blue blade decended down. Bruck's ember eyes locked onto mine, and I was surprised to see how much rage burnt in them.

He stopped mid-swing. He had finally looked past his anger and saw that it was me standing before him. His eyes smoldered his rage, but he could not hide what he had done now.

"Siri…Siri, get out of here…" I heard Obi-Wan's weak voice behind me, pleading.

"Its okay Obi-Wan. Everything will be alright I promise." I told him, still staring into Bruck's eyes, which burned more brilliantly when he heard the love in my voice.

"Siri-"

"SHUT UP KENOBI!" Bruck screamed fiouriously, his livid glare shifting to him.

Bruck raised his hand, andchanelled the Dark Forced to Obi-Wan. He flew back into the concreate wall, his back slamming against it. I whipped my head back at him and saw him clutching his neck. He was chocking, and fighting for air.

"STOP IT!" I screamed at Bruck.

He didn't stop, of even look at me. His ember eyes glared directly at Obi-Wan, watching with an evil smile as he tried to breathe.

"BRUCK!" I screeched. He was deaf to me, hearing only Obi-Wan fight for his life. Ideas rushed through my mind, I knew I needed to draw his attention away from him. I tried forcing his hand away from the direct pathway to Obi-Wan. He was too strong, the Force that was chanelling through his entire arm would give no slack. Quickly I reacted on instinct. I drew my hand forcefully down onto his cheek.

Bruck's face moved slightly to the left, acting on my slap. I left a red handmarkacoss his cheek. His heated glare shifted to me. Once I had his attention, I told him aggressively.

"Stop it."

He searched my face, and he lowered his hand slowly.

I looked back to see Obi-Wan fall to the floor, his head hitting the marble. I saw his eyes roll back into his eyelids. He was unconscious.

I stared to rush toward him, but Bruck's hand clamped around my arm.

"Let go of me!"

"You will _not go to him_." he growled through set teeth.

I started at him unbelivingly. I ripped my arm away from him, definantly. He started at me with a terrifying determination. Tears reached my eyes. I could not belive the person he had become. I wanted _my_bruck back. Not the Bruck that had been deformed by the Sith. This wasn't who he truly was. I wanted him back.

"What happened to you Bruck?" I said, my voice wavered, "You were my best friend and you let this Sith, control you. Obi-Wan-"

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me." He said with a softened voice, but I could still hear the under laying rage in his tone.

I finally realized how the Sith got to him. He had used Obi-Wan as the center of his hate. I had hope. I could turn him around. I could bring back the boy I loved. I needed him.

"Bruck, listen to me. Obi-"

"NO! Don't you do that too! Don't take _his_ side!" He screamed, thrusting a finger at his unconscious form.

"He took Qui-Gon, my victory, my success…" He glared into my eyes, and I saw they were filled with jealousy and hate, "He will _not_ take you too."

I gasped at the tight snarl in his tone. His voice softened and he took a step forward.

"I won't let him take you away from me. I promise you."

The outside wind was hushed, and his disturbing thoughts finally grasped my mind. My heart sank as I became aware of his true feelings.He stepped closer to me, and rested a trembling hand beside my cheek, gripping my hair lightly.

"I won't let him." His voice murmured menacingly as he searched my alarmed face.

I gulped, and stepped slowly away from Bruck. His hand stayed as I backed away from him, leaving him holding air, staring at me with wide and betrayed eyes.

He was not himself. I didn't know who stood before me. The boy who I knew, who I loved was taken over by this jealous and angry shroud of lies the Sith had created for him.I was shaking my head sadly, suppressing tears from falling.

"Don't do this." My voice was shaking as I stared at the stranger before me, vainly hoping that I could resurrect the boy I loved from the evil that took him away from me.

"Look past the lies! Obi-Wan has done nothing! He hasn't taken anything."

I stepped toward him resting my hand on his heart.

"I'm still here, I'm still with you. Don't do this. There is another way, you don't have to kill him! Listen to me!" I said compassionately.

I took another step toward him, caressing his face with a shaky hand.

"Stop this…please stop! Come back to me…come back Bruck, please."

Green and Ember eyes collided together. I feared that I had lost him forever. I knew I had to tell him what he had wanted to hear for so long, it was the only chance to bring him back, to return him to the light. To save my guardian I truly loved from this twisted stranger.

"I love you."

His eyes softened more then, searching mine for proof of my affection. His hand ran softly through my hair, and the love for me shone in his dark eyes.

I did love him. I loved him so much. But it was a different kind of love, than the love I felt with Obi-Wan. But I knew that this was what I needed to do. To save the one I loved.

I leaned slowly upward, taking in my breath sharply as I felt his hot breath on my lips. My hands rose on his chest, and his hands trembling at my waist. I leaned just a bit further, and our lips met in a kiss.

I fixated my lips to his, trying to make it as convincing as possible.

Images of Obi-wan kissing me filled my head, and I tried to challel that through my lips. I thought of him, and our love, and how easily it had been taken from us. A single tear slid from the corner of my eye.

We parted our lips. I slid my nose against his, pulling away to see his face. I searched his expression for any anger. I tried my best to smile and look at him with the love I possed for him.

His eyes softened sadly as he looked down at me, his breathing grew regular again. His hand skimmed down my neck and rested on my collarbone, pulling on the chain that hung there. It was the necklace he had given me for my eighteenth birthday; it was a sparkling fragment of gold he had brought back from one of his missions.

My breathing was steadying itself, knowing that he wouldn't kill Obi-Wan. I had won him over, and now I would love him and we could go away together, away from the Jedi Order. I would love Bruck, and we could be happy together.

His eyes blinked to mine again. He stroked my blonde hair, apologant smile turning at his lips. I had ressuected him. He was Bruck once more. I smiled happily and reached up to kiss him again. He gently pulled back, away from my lips. I was confused at his action.

"You must leave." He said softly to me.

"Bruck?" I whispered, confused.

"Oh Siri," he whispered, caressing my face with his hand.

"I love you, I have always loved you." He said, in his familiar low velvet voice, "but now I see your heart belongs to another." His eyes flicked to Obi-Wan, who was still lying on the floor, unconscious and bleeding.

I averted my eyes from his, looking down at our boots. Bruck's arms folded around me and tugged himself tighter to me. He stroked my back, and hair, and my cheeks. My tears soaked his tunic. His fingers slipped under my chin, and gently pulled my face to meet his.

"Tell him that I am sorry for all that I've done to him…I never meant to harm him.I was just so caught up in my own anger. I understand that now."

"Bruck, please…" he put a gentle finger to my lips.

"I never meant to hurt you either, Siri. I hope you know that. And I will never forgive myself for what I've done these past few hours."

"I do, Bruck, I know that you didn't mean it. I forgive you-" The sad smile spread across his face again as he looked at me.

"Now you have to leave me here."

"No, Bruck you're coming with me. They'll understand! I'll tell them-" His hands seized my head, holding my gaze secure to his.

"Siri, I have to do this on my own."

He pressed his lips against my forehead, embracing me in his arms.

I through the Force sensed some one coming toward us. Whoever it was, I sensed the emotions of revenge and murder was eminent. Bruck felt it to. His muscles tensed around me, I had a feeling that Bruck knew who was approaching. Tears started to fall on his chest, as he held me tighter, kissing my hair.

"Bruck…no…no, please…" I whispered to him. My eyes locked to his painiced. He wiped the tears from my eyes with a steady thumb. I did not want to leave him with the murderer, with the Sith.

Moving quickly, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to Obi-Wan. He swiftly picked Obi-Wan up in his arms, draping him over his shoulders. Heswiftly carried him to the door leading inside the to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, where this horror had all began. Brucklay him down on the cold floor with care.

Before he could escape to the balcony where he would face the Sith, I ran to him.

"Bruck let me come with you. Together we can defeat him. You don't have to face him alone!" I pleaded him, tears streaming down my face, "Please, please don't do this alone…please-"

I reached out and snatched his hand, holding to it tightly, not wanting him to go. He weakly smiled at me, and shook his head sorrowfully.

Bruck looked back at me, his Ember eyes filled with love and hope, yet sad and knowing. He knew what was about to happen, and so did I. I would not let him end it without letting him know…

"I meant what I said." I told him desperately, "I do love you."

He squeezed my hand, he faked a reassuring smile, "I know. Everything will be all right Siri. I promise you." I nodded, knowing he was only trying to protect me from the truth. "Please, leave here, find other just in case..."

I knew what he was about to say. I didn't want him to say it. I didn't belive it could happen. I was in denial.

He smiled warmly at me. He released my hand from his, and walked through the door with his hand on his lightsaber.I watched him until the halves of the doors closed completely with a final hiss. Swallowing up my best friend.

I stood, trembling madly in the vacant room. I tried to clear my mind and my thoughts. I centered my emotions. A numb feeling spread through me, and I felt as if the Force had left me.My eyes slowly blinked to the boy sprawled on the floor beside me. I bent down as calmly as I could to the beautiful boy who I owed my life to.

His face had two cuts, which were crimson with hardened blood. I traced them carefully, measuring how much his wounds would hurt when he woke up. I noticed a trickle of blood streaming from under his body.

I gently turned him over, and found a gash extending from his middle-back to just under his arm. It was a light wound, not deep at all. I assumed Bruck must have just brushed across Obi-Wan's back with his blade. I knew I could control the bleeding of his wounds. It would keep me distracted from rushing outside to see what would be happening.

I outlined his face with a caring finger, copying his face in my mind. I ran my fingers through his ginger hair, a feeling of peace and tranquility passing over me as I looked down at his face. Finally, I rested my hand gently on his forehead, and the other over his wound.

I reached out with the Force, accessing the bond we had just re-opened tonight. I focused on his body. Slowly, I began to mend him. Using the Force, I stitched together his bleeding wounds. He had healed me once, and I would return the love he once had shown me, two years ago.

I had lost track of the time, and lost most of my energy from healing my guardian. It was as if our roles were switched, and now his life was placed in my hands, and I would not loose him. When his wounds were as healed as I could get them, I pulled out of his body though the Force and looked down at him. The bleeding had stopped. My heavy lids began to fall over my eyes, I was exhausted and began to lie beside Obi-Wan, letting the dark sleep overcome me.

Then I heard the hiss of the doors open.

Fearing that the Sith had defeated Bruck and come to finish us off too, my senses switched to full alert. My eyes shot open; I leaped to my feet, adrenaline rushing through my body. I called his blue lightsaber to my hand, igniting it and standing protectively over his form.

I saw a familiar face, and glowing green blade.

"Master Dyas?" I asked confused, "How-wh- what…"

"Hush Padawan, all is well. The Sith Lord has gone. You are safe."

"And Bruck?"

His face turned somber. He looked away from my eyes, and swallowed hard. The Jedi Master opened his mouth, and his eyes seemed to be searching for the right words to say.

He didn't have to say a word. I knew already.

The lightsaber dropped from my hand, and my breath was taken from me. I collapsed tumbling down to the floor. Master Dyas caught me before I could hit the ground. Tears were pouring from my eyes, I was too tired to wipe them away.

"Bruck…Bruck I love you." I whimpered to myself, "I love you."

Agony and pain seared through my body. I was torchured, my heart felt as if I was tearing in two. My very core was disturbed. My best friend had been killed to defend me from the Sith. He had overcome the hatred he felt, and conqored it with the love he had for me.

I wished that I could have returned that love, I wished that I had spend more time with him before he…

I knew that if I had been there, I could have stopped it all. I could have run away with him, I could have saved him from this evil fate. I could have…but I didn't. That's what hurt me. I loved him, but I let him go. I blamed myself for his death.

The last thing I could remember was Master Dyas crouching over the both of us, before I faded away completely.

**/Obi-Wan/**

My eyes fluttered open, lifting my heavy lids up and looked around. I was in a tank, thick liquid surrounded me, allowing my body to float and suck in the healing energy from the Bacta tank.

I slowly started to collect my thoughts and memories, replaying the entire battle with Chun. He had engaged me in fight when he was trying to get to Siri. I had guarded her from him, afraid of what he might do to my love. Then Chun had slashed me…I fell to the floor…and I saw Siri stand between Bruck and me.

Siri Tachi. My real love. The girl who saved my life. The girl who held my heart in hers.

An overwhelming emotion flooded my senses as I remembered Siri standing over me; the emotion was pure, and strong. I knew I had hurt her by choosing the life of a Jedi over a life with her, but I could not abandon my Master no matter how much I tried. The Force was telling me to stay. My love for Siri was strong, my loyalty to the Force and my Master was ulimately unbreakable.

White-suited healers on the outside of the tank where rushing toward the control module. They pressed the pad and I was ejected up out of the tank. I was pulled out, and handed new tunics.

I rushed out into the visitors area.

The first thing I saw was my Master, waiting for me with his face lined with concern.

I hesitated as I approached him, "How long have I been in the tank Master?"

"About five hours. The Bacta healed you completely, not counting the scars you have recived. You have been asleep for two days. We had to put you under a Force influenced sleep, to heal your mind and body on its own." His voice was tight, restained almost. I knew that I was in deep.

"Master I-" I tried to explain to him.

"Obi-Wan!" his voice was filled with relived strictness.

I bowed, recognizing his strict feelings through the bond.

"I am sorry Master."

"You let your emotions rule your thoughts. For that there is no excuse. You endangered the mission, and could have gotten yourself killed!"

Each word of his disapproval cut deeper and deeper into me. I grew more and more ashamed of myself. I should have controlled myself, but still, I did not regret saving her.

"Though, it did end well. You managed to save Siri, and Master Dyas saved the two of you. The Sith seems to have run away."

I shot my eyes up to his.

"The Sith?"

He seemed confused by my confusion, "Yes, the Sith."

"But-the only one…the only person I felt in that room was Chun…"

Qui-Gon's face grew sad and his lips compressed into a thin line.

"Bruck Chun was found dead on the balcony." Master's tone was serious and solem. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, stunned, "You and Siri were found in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, unconscious."My eyes wandered away from his, staring into nothing, my fuddled mind could not sort out what my master was telling me.

It couldn't be. Bruck couldn't be dead…he couldn't. Siri would be heart-broken. What had happened when I had faded away on the balcony?

I remembered yelling at Siri to stop, not to come any nearer, when Bruck had scraped his blade across my back. Then, I remember Bruck burning my leg and arm with his saber. I remember falling to my knees, and Siri standing before me right when Bruck was prepareing for the kill strike. Siri had protected me, and he had rewarded her by his choking. I had been gasping for air, she was screaming. I hit the floor, and faded away…my last image my eyes caught before the wave of unconciouness took me was Chun gripping her wrist with fury.

I reached my hand to my battle scars, searching for proof of what had happened.

I couldn't belive it. Bruck was dead.

My thoughts cleared, and one single thought was still in my mind.

I had to find Siri. She needed me.

"She is in the next door healing ward." Master spoke, following my line of thought, "You must be patient, Padawan, you will see her soon."

"What happened to her?" I asked as respectfully as I could without sounding to demanding. Master folded his arms, and breathed deeply. A displeasing and concerned look shone in his eyes.

"She has three broken ribs, and her stomach is majorly injured, there is a biruse that affected her insides as well. She is bleeding from the inside of her stomach. She has been coughing up blood since the both of you were returned. She was also found completely exhausted, it seems as if she tried to heal your wounds. If she hadn't, your back would still be bleeding, and you would be in intensive care."

I stood, shocked by his words. She had healed me, at the cost of her own life? I was struck with a terrifying worry. Worry that she would have to suffer badly from her injuries…

"She will heal. Her stomach bleeding has already decreased a great amount."

"May I have permission to see her?" I asked, hopeful.

"No." my face fell, "Not yet." My face lit up with hope.

"When can I see her Master?" I asked.

He smiled lightly at my eagerness, but there was a hidden concern in his thoughts.

"Be patient my young apprentice. First, we must visit the Council. You will be de-briefed on all you remember last night, and they have asked me to join you after. They have something they wish to tells us."

"Master, what do they want from us?"

"I'm not sure. We will soon find out, but I sense it is important."

He flashed me a false grin and whirled around to the door. I followed closely behind him, my mind pondering everything that I had just learned, and was about to face.

We stood in the chambers, with all the Masters looking at me with serious expressions. I had finished my version of what had happened last night. Master Yoda had a thoughtful face, but gave no information away.

"Seems, it does, a Sith Master we must find."

"A Sith Lord Masters? The only person there was Bruck-"

"Alone, Padawan Chun could not have thought this. Corrupted, his mind was, by another. A Sith Lord, behind this he is. And escaped, it seems he has."

My eyes wided. A Sith Master? They were supposed to be long extinct.

"Thank you Obi-Wan." Master Windu said with a grim face. He motioned to the door, "Please ask Qui-Gon to join us."

I did as I was told, and Master and I returned to the center of the room. We faced Master Yoda, Master Windu, and Master Dyas.

"What is it the Council wishes to ask us?" My Master said respectfully.

The three of them exchanged looks. Master Dyas spoke for the three of them.

"The Trade Federation has been growing stronger, as we have learned…and much bolder. This situation has increased while our attention was focused on the Sith Master who had infiltrated our Temple."

"The Trade Federation has formed a blockade around the soverin planet of Naboo. Queen Amidala, leader of the Naboo has sent a diplomatic message to the Senate, asking for the senate's help. Right now, the senate is deliberating on how to act of the Federation's actions." Master Windu continued for Master Dyas, "Chancellor Valorum understands the seriousness of this situation. He has asked for us to send two of our Jedi to resolve this matter."

"We are to go and discuss the blockade with the Viceroy?" Qui-Gon asked him.

"Yes. You are to act as ambassitors for the Chancellor. You must force a settlement to end this meaningless Trade dispute. My mindful, this situation could get quickly out of hand."

Qui-Gon nodded, "I sense that there is more to this blockade than the Trade Federation is letting us know."

"Why the Jedi have been asked to handle this situation, it is. Very careful we must be."

"Very well, Masters, when do we leave for this mission?"

"You leave tomorrow. Today you must visit the Chancellor and discuss the terms of settlement he would like to present to the Trade Federation. You leave in two hours." Master Windu finished.

My heart sank. I thought I would have days to be able to see Siri before I would have to leave on any mission. Now I might not be able to see her until we succeeded in this new mission we were assigned to.

"We are sorry for the shortness of time we have given you to prepare, but this needs to be taken care of immideatly. Your apprentice healed completely and you two are a famous pair. We have faith that you two will deal with this problem swiftly."

"And so we will Masters." Qu-Gon said, bowing, "Now, if you will excuse us, I belive we must prepare for our trip to the Chancellor and our mission."

"The Force will be with you." Master Yoda dismissed us.

We exited the Chambers, and I knew my Master was honing in on my emotions. He knew I was disappointed because I would not be able to be there for Siri on these most difficult days for her. She would need a shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to for hours on end, someone to love her…she would need me.

I heard him take a deep and tortured breath beside me as we walked to the hangar. He apruptly turned down the wrong hallway, entering the main entrance hall.

"Master?" I asked, stopping in my tracks and pointing towards the way to the hangar bay. He looked back at me and gave me a light smile.

"We have two hours until we are meet the Chancellor. We have time to vistit the healing ward. We might as well check up to see if you wounds can really last during this mission."

A smile turned at my face. I knew he was trying to cheer me up. Even if he did not like me loving Siri, he had felt that once with another, and he knew that I would be so much happier if I could just see her for one moment. And then, Siri and I would be torn away from each other again, with no idea of knowing when I would return.

**/Siri Tachi/**

I was in misery.

Everything hurt, nothing was spared from the searing pain of loss that took hold of me. I was helpless. Though the healers gave me medications for the bleeding inside my very stomach, they did not have anything that could heal a broken heart.

Bruck was gone. Forever. I was never going to see him ever again. There was so much I still wanted to say to him, so much I still wanted him to know. I wished that we never had fought, maybe then we wouldn't have been influenced by the Sith.

It was my fault. I pushed him into the arms of the Sith, without even knowing it. I broke his heart, and he died to protect me and Obi-Wan against the evil. There was nothing that I could ever do to repay him.

The two days were the worst. The healers could not place me under a Bacta Treatment, because of my breathing problems caused my broken ribs and injured lungs. The best they could do was keep me on a medical bed, completely unable to move my torso without excruciating pain. Then they would give me lots of variations of medicine and put me under a medication-induced sleep.

During the long, cold nights in the ward, I dreamt of my last moments with Bruck. My dream was almost an exact repeat of that terrible night. When I would tell Bruck not to go through the door, the doors would open, revealing a dark figure. Then the dream would shift, and twist into a dark room, where there was no light but that of a blood-stained lighsaber, looming ever closer. I would feel a strange acceptance, and regret. Then the evil black warrior would shriek out a scream of torture and advance to me, looking to kill.

This reoccurring nightmare left me with an agonizing pain, and a fear of death. Tears would automatically stream down from my eyes. I could not control them. It was if they had taken over my entire state of mind. I would cry for hours at a time before I was lulled back to sleep by the exaustion that would sweep over me.

I needed Obi-Wan here with me. I wanted him to dry my tears, to soothe me, to love me. I craved for his comfurt and understanding. Obi-Wan had crossed my mind a lot during the time I spend in the ward. I wondered what injuries he had suffered, and if the were major. I worried about him almost always.

The third morining, I woke to healers checking my ribs and feeling tenderly around my internally bruised stomach. My eyes were dry from the nightmare last night. I was numb. I had long given up on trying to search my mind and decide to reveal who the dark figure was. I had a feeling it wasn't the same Sith that had corrupted Bruck. I breathed in and out, trying my best to put myself at ease and chase away at least some of the fear and hurt that dwelled inside my core.

"Padawan Tachi, you have a visitor." One of the healers called out.

I turned my head to see who it was, unable to move my body. I smiled in spite in myself, as I watched the bright face run over to me. Obi-Wan rushed through the doors and a grin played at his lips when he saw me laying on the bed. Just to be in that same room with him brought joy to my heart.

He sat down beside me on my bed, and his gorgeous blue-green eyes studied my face. I tried to sit up to draw myself closer to him. I felt a searing pain throb through my torso, and I gasped in hurt.

Obi-Wan's face switched to concerned, and he caught me in his arms before I could collapse back to the bed. I felt my skin warm and tingle where his hands touched me. I tried to wipe that out of me. We had agreed a year ago that we would not remind each other of what we had felt.

"Easy…easy." He said as he lowered me down, "You've gotta be more careful Siri."

I smiled, at him, "So, what brings you here Kenobi?" I teased him.

"Well, I thought I would see how you were holding up." He said caringly.

"I can take care of myself, if you remember." He chuckled softly.

"I guess you can."

There was a moment, a moment that I would never forget. His eyes grew soft, and the smile decended from his lips. He reached his hand out hesitantly to me. I watched his eyes, never looking away from the sea-green depths. I felt the love eminating from his eyes, from his body. He did still love me, as much as I loved him. When his fingers brushed my cheek, I closed my eyes and sighed at his touch. He slowly placed his entire palm on my cheek.

"Siri I'm leaving."

"What?" I breathed.

"My master and I are being sent to Naboo to reach a settlement with the Trade Federation. They have set up a blockade around Naboo and the Queen needs our help. We are acting as Ambassators for the Chancellor."

"When?"

He paused, and averted his eyes from mine, "Now we'll leave in an hour and a half."

A tightness gripped my chest. I haven't seen him for an entire year, I see him on terrible circumstances, and now he's leaving on another mission, which could lead him to another, and another…and before I know it it will be another year before I see him again.

"How long?" I asked, needing to know. His hand reached for mine, and held it in his.

He shook his ginger head sadly, "I'm not sure. Anything could happen." He murmured. Obi-Wan gradually met my eyes. We held it for a long moment.

A weak smile curved at the corners of his mouth, "You'll be here when I get back?"

I tried to smile weakly back, "Yeah."

The weak smile flashed into a croked grin, "You promise?"

"I promise." I said, squeezing his hand.

"Good. I'll hold you to it." He leaned over and brushed through my hair with his free hand.

"Obi-Wan." A familiar voice called to him by the door. Qui-Gon stood there, watching us carefully, "We must not keep the Chancellor waiting."

"Yes Master." He said, quickly turning to me.

"Goodbye Siri." His melting eyes shone.

"Goodbye Obi-Wan." I said with laughter in my tone, though sadness was in my heart.

He lifted my hand that was in his and kissed it, his eyes looking slyly to me as he did. His lips lingered, and Qui-Gon cleared his throat. Obi-Wan dropped my hand, and turned to his Master. Before he left the ward, he looked back at me and winked playfully.

I would miss him.


	8. Chapter 7

_Italicized text indicates a vision of the Force. _

**Chapter 7**

Two days after Obi-Wan left, I was finally okay to leave. My inner bleeding had stopped, though I could taste the rancid liquid on my tongue. I had a black and blue circle on the side of my stomach. I had to wear a band were my three ribs were broken, but the healers said I could leave. They had wanted to keep me in the ward for longer, but I begged my Master and she signed me out early.

But the Healers would not relent on one thing; I was in no condition for any missions. I was stuck at the Temple for who knows how long. I was looking forward to an adventure. I needed to get out of here, I needed to forget the horrible events that had taken place here.

I was de-briefed while I was still in the ward, and I told them everything from when I was taken, to when Obi-Wan was strangled by Bruck, to when Master Dyas entered the room from the balcony. Some things I kept to myself, like me kissing Bruck, and our last good-bye. I wanted to keep that to myself.

They had explained to me the entire story that they had received from all the people involved. Apparently, the Sith Master took Bruck under his wing, harvesting on his hatred towards Obi-Wan, and kidnapped me. Then he drew Obi-Wan to the Room of A Thousand Fountains, where Bruck would slay him out of hate, and complete his ascension to the Sith. I was the bait. They could have _both_ been killed because of me.

The story roused questions from me. If Master Dyas was had fought the Sith, why wouldn't the Sith be dead? Why wouldn't Master Dyas' body be found as Bruck's was on the Temple balcony? Why would the Sith just run away from the fight? And why would Master Dyas let him run?

I was required to take daily meditations accompanied only by Master Yoda and my own Master. The sessions were mainly to train me to let go of Bruck, to release the fears and memories of the Sith from that night that constantly consumed me. But no matter how much I meditated, I still could not quench my suspicions of the mysterious Master Dyas.

During those weeks, I was completely lonely, yet surrounded by people I had known for years. I missed the both of my boys terribly. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see one of their faces. It was always Bruck or Obi-Wan. I could never take my mind away from them. It felt as if my heart was constantly torn in two. I mostly found company in Bant, Garen, and Reeft. Though they cheered me with their humorous personalities, it was only a temporary cure. They never truly rid me of my numb depression lurking in my soul.

"We are going to be so late." Bant told me, keeping her pace rushed.

"I said I'm sorry." I said, throwing a quick smile to her.

Her face crumpled up in teasing anger, "If you hadn't been still _sleeping _when I got to your quarters maybe we could have made it in time."

I laughed, "Relax Bant! I have an excuse; my healing band fell off this morning, so we needed to visit the healers-"

"Padawan Tachi, I hope you are not using your injuries as an excuse."

A terrifyingly familiar voice cut in to my line. We stopped dead in our tracks and looked up at the Jedi Master.

"Not at all Master Dyas." I lied, pulling up Force shields subconsciously as I faced him. He eyed me suspiciously.

"Very well, carry on."

My eyes followed the Master as he continued on his way.

"What is the matter with you?" Bant said, feeling my distrust towards the Jedi once again, "He is a Member of the High Council! How can you not trust him?"

"Bant, he was behind those doors where Bruck…" I trailed off, lowering my eyes from the Master's back, "His story just doesn't make any sense!"

"Oh, Force! When will you stop this? There is no way he could have lied about his story! The High Council is said to be so linked with the Force nothing isn't shared between the three of them!"

"Yeah, but-" we contained to walk at a slower pace, "he doesn't spend as much time in the Temple as Master Windu or Master Yoda does he? He's always away on some sort of mission or another."

"Because he is the most talented fighter of them all! He is needed in all those missions! You need to stop this!"

But I ignored her comment, lost in my own thoughts.

"He is leaving on a mission today right?"

"Yes," Bant said, her tone warning me, "Why would that matter to you?"

"Where is he going?" I asked her, still ignoring her comments.

She paused a moment, her brown eyes staring me down.

I stopped, glaring at her, "Bant."

She stopped, irritatingly shifting her weight from one leg to the other. She finally looked me in the eyes, her irritation shown brightly in the brown cores.

"Where is he going?"

"He was sent to Cato Nelmoidia. His mission was to search out a rumor that there was more Trade Federation activity there." Her heated glare bored into mine.

I nodded curtly to her, and kept walking my eyes lost in the floor patterns as a plan formed in my mind. I knew there was something not right about his story…about the Jedi Master in general. He seemed too secretive.

And now that I though more into it, he did always tend to show up at the wrong moments. There was when Bruck and Obi-Wan got into that fight, after I punched Bruck, Master Dyas had come out of nowhere and stayed with Bruck while I took Obi-Wan to the Healing ward. And then that night in the hall, Bruck and I had started another argument with me. Master Dyas had shown up just then, and I remember thinking how they spoke to each other like how a Master and apprentice would speak…I remember I had a strange, uneasy feeling about leaving him with Master Dyas. And then there was his appearance that one night, and his elaborate story about how the 'Sith' had run away after he battled him.

A sudden, terrifying realization hit me.

I had to prove it. I needed to know if it were true or not.

I had a new determination to seek the truth, one that no one could veer me from. I would follow Master Dyas on his mission, and unravel the mysteries that surrounded the Master. It was as if the Force was screaming at me to follow my instinct, even if it broke some of the rules.

I set a new pace, hastening my steps. My ears returned to the world around me, and I could hear Bant's patronizing voice drilling me.

"Siri! Talk to me! Force! Can you talk to me or are you deaf and dumb?"

"When does he leave?" I asked her abruptly.

"Siri-no-" She started her rant, knowing what I was thinking.

"It's my decision, Bant."

"You could be expelled!" she exploded at me, stepping in my pathway, "You can't do this. I won't let you."

"Bant, don't make me-"

"Oh, stop! You can't threaten me Siri! I know you! Think of what can happen! Something could go wrong, and you could be alone, defending yourself with way to contact the Temple!"

"Bant! Listen to me! I can take care of myself okay? I can't just stand by when I know something bigger is happening. The Force is urging me to go! It's something I must do. And I will take full responsibility for my actions if they are to punish me. I know this is the right thing to do, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" I finished my speech.

We both stood there for what seemed an eternity. A bright, worried light shone in her eyes. I just stared back, completely confident in my decision.

"He leaves at the 8th cycle of night." She almost whispered to me.

A small smile tugged at the corners of my lips, "Thanks Bant."

"Be careful. It would hurt him so much if…" she trailed her line of thought, but I knew who she was talking about, "Just know that if you go, you're alone on this one. There will be no one to save you this time."

"I know." I embraced her in a hug, "This won't be the last time you see me, I promise. I will return."

I should never had made promises that I couldn't keep.

* * *

I flew my stolen Starfighter aimlessly around the space between the planet, and the Cruse Border, waiting patiently for the Jedi Master's hyperspace coordinates. A familiar dark feeling settled over me, the same feeling I had always felt whenever I saw the High Council Member.

No matter what Bant said, I could not just let these feelings escape to the force, not when I believed that it was the force itself pushing me toward this lone investigation. I prayed that Brant would not tell anyone of my location; I wanted to do this on my own. I sensed there was something disturbing the force and the disturbance surrounded the mysterious Master.

I had learned that once again, he took up a solo mission, as he always did. What I found most uneasy at was that the Jedi council could obviously sense nothing.

As the Nav. Computer downloaded the coordinates; I sat up, preparing myself for whatever would come. Suddenly, I grew wary as my hands slid into place at the steering modules.

What if Brant was right? What if all of this was a wild chase to my own suspicions, which will prove to be untrue? I would be in a terrible amount of trouble, again. Maybe this time they would actually expel me for my actions. My grip loosened on the steers hesitantly, tempted to turn the Starfighter around and forget about all this.

I took in one deep, concentrated breath, reaching out to the Force for advice. My hand twitched slightly forward, drawing my ship to the center of two flashing green lights, to the Hyperspace area. I smiled darkly, taking the small hint from the force. I gathered courage; knowing whatever waited for me was not going to be anything delightful.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I whispered to myself, uncertainty flooding my voice.

I pressed the button, and it did not take long for the stars to dance outside my cockpit, swirling together in a soothing way. The ship jumped forward, and continued the speed.

As I watched the stars twirl and play around me, my hand instinctively reached to my chain necklace, tugging at the star-fragment from its secure hiding place. I gripped it in my palm, running my fingers over its smooth surfaces. The golden chunk calmed my worries, and turned me to a peaceful state, and I again received the reassurance I needed from the object. A private smile stretched across my lips at loving and scary memories that this precious necklace held in its sparkling depths.

Though they were both far away from me, I could still feel their presence elsewhere… as if the small star carried a piece of them. Warmth flooded over me, as I remembered his beautiful sea-blue eyes, his ginger hair…his lovely laughs. He alone could inspire such feelings to me.

The Starfighter slowed, my head snapped up in sudden alertness, aware that I was coming out of hyperspace. I gently slid the chain from my fingers, removing all memories of him with it. I came out of hyperspace, and a wave of dark forces overcame me as I continued to stare at the unknown planet before me.

I had been right to follow Master Dyas.

The unknown planet was a deep blue color, with dark grey clouds constantly shifting around the atmosphere. The occasional flair of bright white light lit up the clouds; I assumed it was lightning, though I had never seen a lighting bolt that powerful. A grey dreary moon orbited the stormy planet from the far side.

A blue star fighter curved into the planet's atmosphere, I held back speed, steadily stalking him far enough away so the Jedi Master couldn't see my ship.

The planet was overflowing with rough, vast ocean. I doubted that there was even a fragment of land anywhere. The weather was overcast; the clouds were swelling with rain that did not fall.

Dyas' ship soared to what looked like a city over water. The city buildings had odd shapes, shinning silver with the blue gleam that reflected the planet's one moon. It was a very advanced type of building, and I grew curious as to who the people were responsible for this city.

He landed swiftly on one of the many oval-landing platforms that jutted out from the buildings. I sneaked around the platform, and flew as close to the water I could get. I decided that landing on a platform wasn't the smartest idea, so I drifted over the water, finding a perfect spot to look at what Sifo Dyas was up to. I shut down power and set the ship into the Hovering Mode, then sat and waited for the best time to follow him.

I could see his dark cloak billowing behind his figure as he glided across the walkway to a door. I squinted to see a tall, alien figure standing at the door, apparently waiting for their visitor. I got the feeling that this wasn't his first trip he had taken to this stormy planet.

The alien led him through the doors, and they both disappeared inside the advanced building.

I chose to make my move now. I lifted open the cockpit, and climbed onto my ship, searching for the best way to make my way up to the platform where his ship rested. I reached for my belt and pulled out my thin zip line and threw it as hard as I could to the edge of the platform. It caught, and I hooked it up and pushed the button. I was pulled up to the platform, and I started after them, pulling my hood over my head, hoping that they didn't have any security holos.

I flicked my wrist and the door opened with the force. Blinding lights stunned me, as the laser lights reflected off the pure white walls. Two halls stretched on either side of me in a circular build, I tentatively reach out with the force determined which way I should choose. I felt millions and millions of life forms in the city, more than what I expected. Taken aback, I pushed all the other life forms out of the way and pinpointed a special force signature.

Quickly, I doubled up my force shields, hoping he did not sense my presence, and turned down the left hallway. I kept to the hallway, moving haltingly, trying to catch a glimpse of the master.

I turned a corner and immediately hid, pressing myself up to the white wall. I saw Master Sifo Dyas' cloak flow beside the creatures with elevated necks, long tin legs, and pale marble skin.

I peeked around the corner, and saw them enter into a door to another room. I stalked them, keeping close to the wall. Feeling something was not right; I flicked my fingers and opened the door slightly, until I could only see a sliver of the scene that played out behind the door.

The room was even brighter than the halls that my eyes had adjusted too. But I narrowed my eyes and got a clearer vision.

Master Dyas was sitting in a ladle chair, talking with a grave face to someone I couldn't see, so I shifted my body around to the other side. I saw an alien man with a bluer skin than the one who escorted the Mater in. The Alien wore black clothing, and seemed to hold his tall stature in such a royal way; I knew he was the leader of these people.

"Master Dyas, it is a pleasure to see you again." said the leader, "I think you will be happy to hear that we are still on schedule. Though, it will take longer to grow more, the third thousand have not yet been matured." The leader spoke, his voice strong yet soft-spoken.

"Yes we will need much, much more if we are to make a grand army."

I felt my eyes widen in surprise. An army? What army? And what did he mean by a 'grand' army?

"Lama-su, the main reason I came today was to tell you that I will not be able to visit to check on the army in a long while, but Count Duku will be here instead to check up on things."

I had heard of Count Duku before, he had betrayed the Order.

"We will be honored to have him, is he a Jedi as well?"

I could see a smirk curve slightly into his lips, and my eyes narrowed in hatred.

"Yes, he is a type of Jedi, he is my Master."

I knew then, that my fears were ultimately confirmed. I had no idea what the 'army' was for or how these people could even make an army, but the fact that the master was in league with the Dark Jedi, was enough for me.

Count Duku had betrayed the Jedi Order, and Master Dyas was his friend, but had claimed that his friend was dead to his sense he left the Order and became a Dark Jedi. The Council had believed him. They were all fools.

Which meant that he was responsible for Bruck's death. He had killed my best friend. Bitter tears and ripping emotions of hatred overwhelmed my emotions. I felt the need to run in and strike him down with my lightsaber. I wanted to make him pay for murdering my best friend.

I closed my eyes, tying to let the Force flow through me, to center my mind and emotions. I couldn't let my emotions rule over me. Not now. I would make him pay for all he had done, but in another way.

I softly snapped the doors closed, and sprinted down the halls, keen to get out of here, and tell the Council of what I discovered. I could not let his deception continue. He would pay.

As I turned the corner, a young man with sliver-plated armor suit stood right at my only exit. His armor dripped with the rain that was pounding outside. He seemed to be letting his guard down, for he was taking off his gleaming helmet when he saw me. I skidded to a halt several feet away from him. I saw his brown eyes widen in alarm as he saw me, and his hand instantly flew to his holster.

I recognized him at once as a bounty hunter. My breath caught in my throat and took off down the right hall, praying to the Force that there was another exit.

Trying to act fast, I assessed my situation as I ran. I could find no exit yet. The Bounty Hunter had most likely alerted everyone of my presence by now, and was probably in pursuit of me right now.

A red beam dashed past my head, and hit the whitewall with a high-pitched crash, proving my thoughts. I glanced over my shoulder; he was running pretty close behind me. Thinking a little bit irrationally, I spun around and griped my lightsaber, igniting it with a whirr.

A barrage of red beams fired from the young man as he held two blasters in his hands. I repelled them, and ducked when more aimed at me. I jumped, deflecting more angry bullets while he backed up, determined to hit me. With a flare of my violet blade, I cut the guns in half while he held them. I must have grazed his fingers, because he hollered painfully.

Before I could make my escape, he reached for another gun behind his back. I flipped over him, and cut what looked like a rusty old jet pack and the bigger gun in half. I cut into his armor, and he doubled over and bellowed. Drops of his blood trickled from his back to the white tile floor.

I took advantage of the situation, un-ignited my lightsaber and darted down the hall again, toward my escape. I was breathing heavily, somewhat frightened by a bounty hunter's presence on this planet.

When I reached the door, my jaw dropped and my heart jumped to my throat. Fear struck me to my core, and I didn't have anytime to release the feeling to the force.

Master Dyas obstructed my exit. His lightsaber was drawn, blazing green against the white polished walls. His russet eyes glowered at me, and raised his blade, his eyebrows slanted downward and his lips curled into a nasty frown.

Even though he pulled off the daunting look, I felt my eyes harden. The hate was rising in me again. It took all my self-control not to strike him down right now.

"My, my," He said, his voice precise and intimidating, "Padawan Tachi, it seems as though you've acquired your Master's boldness." He started to pace around me, walking slowly. I stepped the other way, never taking my eyes off of his, "I wonder, padawan, how did you follow-"

"I took a Starfighter and downloaded your coordinates." I interrupted.

He chuckled under his breath a small amused smile, "clever… clever. And I assume you doubled up your shields so I wouldn't sense you?"

I didn't answer, and I gulped down all my fears and feelings. Instead I let the force flow through me to give me power and focus for what was to happen next.

Finally he stopped pacing, and we ended up on the opposite sides of the room. The exit was now next to us both, an arm length away.

My eyes flicked from him to the doors, and back to the master trying to calculate my next move.

"You know the Jedi Council sent me on this mission…?" My eyes narrowed.

"No, you were sent to Cato Nelmoidia to see what Trade Federation activity was going on there. As far as I know, this is_ not _Cato Nelmodia. Don't try to fool me." I snarled at him.

He narrowed his mean eyes; the amused smile was wiped off his face. But I bravely continued.

"It was you wasn't it? That night…you killed Bruck, you tried to kill Master Yoda! You were with Count Duku this entire time. Even after he _betrayed_ the Jedi Order! You're _still _his friend. Even thought he's plotting something…something dark. And you're helping him carry it out."

His attention was fully on me now, his eyes apprehensive, and "What do you know?"

I did not answer him, instead shot back another question at him.

"How have you been keeping this from the Council? How do they not know what's been happening?"

He laughed cruelly, "The Jedi are _blind_." He spat out at me, "Now, tell me what you know."

Again, I just stared at him.

"Very well then."

He raised his green lightsaber in my direction. I stiffened a bit, wondering if I should make my move now.

"You know, I enjoyed watching the boy dying in front of me, it was rather pathetic really. All he asked," he looked up at me with a huge smirk on his face, "was that I not kill you."

I leaped forward screaming in rage as tears streamed uncontrollably down my face. My lightsaber struck madly against his, forcing him back. He blocked everything I threw at him, an evil smile playing on his face as I unleashed all my furry.

My lightsaber clashed and moved against his aggressively. My stokes were filled with anger and hate. With each blow I became more and more violent. I wanted to kill the man before me, I wanted to avenge my best friend's death.

"That's it Padawan, release your anger! Do what your friend could not do! Strike me down, and you shall have your vengeance."

I held my lightsaber to my side, in an attacking stance, and the Force was screaming at me to stop. I was panting hard, and every muscle in my body wanted to spring forward and just kill him.

But a presence in the Force halted me. It became my anchor, pulling away my emotions that had clouded me before. I found my center, I would not give in to his will. Quietly, I thanked Bruck for watching after me even when he was one with the Force.

There was a moment of silence, and all that could be heard was the drone of our blades.

"No." I said evenly, resting my lightsaber back at my belt, "I will not."

His face was wiped away from all smugness.

"So be it."

Without warning, the Master sprung forward, bringing his lightsaber in a downward motion. I shot quickly to the right, and he landed were I once was. I backed away from him, and the Jedi master's eyes had a steady anger in them.

With only a moment's pause he slashed out at me again, and I swiftly ducked and rolled to the side. I positioned myself in a deep lunge to the left, ready for another attack from him.

He bellowed at me, furry blazing in his once innocent brown eyes. He raised the lightsaber over his head bringing it down on me. I only had just enough time to grab my lighsaber to collide with his, just at my forehead. I grunted with effort at the furry that was exerted onto my lightsaber, a whining noise split from the blades, matching the anger in his voice.

The Jedi Master leaned in dangerously close to the violet and green blades, and glared at me with callous eyes and laughed.

"You don't have a chance Tachi. You'll die, just like your little friend." He spat, trying to taunt me. I focused myself on my anchor, by best friend, hoping he would help control my emotions.

He leaned in on the pressure, and my arms began to shake with the effort of keeping him from slicing my face in two. He forced me backward, my feet sliding against the polished tile.

I had no time to prepare for his next attack. I weakly defended myself as he spun on the offense, twisting and flinging his blade in an expertise beyond my training level. I may have been the best in my class, but I struggled against the Jedi Master as he struck blow by blow. I blocked every strike, trying to keep my focus in the fight. His offence pushed me past the doors, and we exited onto the pounding rain on the platform.

He swiped a stroke for my legs; I vaulted over him, and landed by the door. We were several feet away from each other. I was panting heavily, holding a firm defense stance.

I was scared, and I knew if I ever wanted to gain the upper hand in the fight, I would need to release my fear and let the Force give me the strength I needed. When I finally let the energy flow through me, I felt myself become stronger.

I waited for him to make a move, but he stood across from me, green reflecting onto his face, which was surprisingly blank of any anger. I patiently waited, alert for any change in his body language. Secretly, I was grateful for the rest. His first attack I could hardly keep my neck out of the way.

A tense hush sank in around us.

The lightsabers sizzled when rain fell on them. Steam rolled off every drop that touched the blade. Thunder shook the sky and lightning cursed the ground, and we were stuck in the middle of the terrible storm.

I was drenched, and trying to keep my body temperature stable was hard enough, but the waiting was driving me crazy. It was as if he was taunting me, his blank stare was torturing me. I was getting impatient, and if he didn't make a move fast, I would. I knew it was what he wanted; he was waiting for me to attack first. But at that moment I didn't care.

I charged, my boots softly padding the wet floor, and we exchanged strikes, our sabers moving swiftly together. The only thing that could be heard besides the rain was the clashing sabers with high-pitched growls.

I thrust a stroke upward, but the Master easily blocked it and forced my lightsaber down. He swung it over my head, I ducked speedily. I swiped my leg under his while I was crouched, and he fell to the floor where I made for a stab, but again he blocked it and managed to kick me in the face. My head hit the hard marble platform, dazing my focus a bit.

Before he could take advantage of my momentary weakness, I sprung back into action, summer saluting over my head, and bouncing up to my feet. I took another stroke at his side, skimming the Master's flesh. A deep rumble reverberated from his throat, I smiled darkly, assuming I had hurt him at least a little. The Master dived at me; a new irritation brightened his eyes. I averted his slashes and stabs, sneaking in my own offence when I caught a weak spot in his assaults.

Then, he twisted his saber in circles; I spun my saber with flashes of purple. Green met violet in vicious sparks that caused the lightsabers to crack under the stress. The mix of colors cast light on the Master's face, and I could see him smirk. Only then did I notice how dangerously close to the edge our fight was.

Dyas pushed forcefully, crushing against my saber, leaning me over, and stuck in the position. I could feel the heat they generated beside my face, I instinctively looked away to protect myself. The cracking noise of our lightsabers was in my ear, and my muscles were shaking in attempt to ward him off.

I failed.

The moment my muscles let loose, Dyas's green blade hissed and flipped up over his head and crashed into mine. My wrist couldn't keep their grip, and my lightsaber clattered to the floor. Before I had time to register what happened, Dyas whirled around and delivered a powerful kick to my chest

I fell backward, headlong over the edge. The fall was excruciating, I could feel the wind tugging at my vital organs. It shot up my spine with a terrible thrill. My heart was at my feet, and my pulse ceased pounding through my veins.

I plunged into the icy claws of the water. The chill crept through my skin and struck my bones, stunning my senses. My fingers fumbled at my belt to find my oxygen filter, but I couldn't find it. Really panicking, I tried to swim to the surface, but my clothes dragged me further down, descending into the depths of the wild, dark sea. My lungs burning for oxygen, I removed as much clothes as I could underwater, releasing the hungry grip of the sea.

I reached for the surface, gasping for air, and coughing up the cold water that held my lungs captive. Every breath I drew into and out of my lungs was shaky. My body begged for warmth, trembling with every move I made. My blood was ice, vainly trying to warm my vital organs.

The wild water kept pulling me under their choppy waves, and I tried to swim weakly over to my ship, suddenly grateful to myself for setting it on hover where I parked it. The ship was in my sight, which was blurring. My senses were ebbing away, I couldn't feel cold anymore. My breaths were short and I was starting to loose control of my muscles.

Just before I could feel myself slipping away from consciousness completely, I felt I pulling sensation somewhere behind my navel. I felt hot ground beneath me, or maybe it was cold, I couldn't tell, my body was too numb. My eyelids fluttered open, fighting to see what was happening.

I tried to speak, but my lips would not move. None of body parts would obey my command.

Master Dyas stood above me, his face vile, but his eyes were clear and unreadable. He crouched over me, and started to talk into a comlink. My ears only filtered out some parts of his conversation, as I fought to keep awake.

"…do I do with her?...tell the Jedi Order?...does this change our plans Master?" the last part rang clear in my ears followed by another clear response.

"No, this changes nothing. The plan will go on as planned."

Fear chilled me to my core as I heard a voice other than Count Duku's answer Sifo Dyas. As I looked into the face of my sure to be killer, I finally realized why Brant was so concerned for me leaving alone on this mission.

My Guardian Knight would not be here to save me this time.

* * *

Every image was blurred. I couldn't tell what was what, where one object began and where another ended. My vision congregated everything as one, and my mind could make no sense of what my eyes were telling it. All I really remember is colors.

First, there was a grey dreary color, which my mind linked to the unknown planet we had battled on.

Then there was a dark color with dazzling white diamonds in its mix.

After that there was a lush green swirl, which vaguely reminded me of grass.

The last image I could remember was a dark sphere, with glowing orange lights of a city.

_I was on Alderaan, sitting in the middle of vast grassland that stretched out before me. The valley was surrounded with far-off waterfalls to my left, and never ending grass laid out to the horizon to my right. I heard a small brook gurgled smoothly nearby, cutting through the tall blades of grass. The sun radiated its warmth on my body, its energy flowing through me, giving me peace and happiness. _

_This was my home, my inner solitude. _

_A familiar figure was outlined by the glittering sunlight, his ginger hair magnified in color, his entrancing eyes sparkled with love. He was dressed in a traditional ceremony suit, the blinding white tunic flowing tightly against his body in the wind. I smiled happily, knowing he would come for me._

_I also wore a ceremonial white dress. It had tight corset top with beautiful golden embroidery down the center, topped with a light-gold off the shoulder blouse. A long white skirt was attached to the corset; its hem reached my heels. I wore a headdress in my hair, it glistened in my blonde color, and I recognized it as a wedding tiara. _

_We met in the middle of the valley, our hands joining together with the same passion I had always felt for him. His hand closed around mine, and I noticed I wore a ring as it pressed into my finger. His amazing smile left me swaying. Our heads drew together slowly, our lips touching each other's ever so lightly, just starting the fateful kiss. I closed my eyes, somehow knowing we were now mine, and I was now his, forever._

_Abruptly, my bliss was torn from me._

_My Guardian Knight was nowhere to be found, and I sensed a terrible disturbance in the force. It struck me to my core, making me gasp for breath. I clutched my heart, feeling a terrible pain strike it. I looked to the horizon, tears gathering in my eyes. The sky was darkening quickly, clouding over the sun, leaving the once beautiful valley in darkness._

_Along the rim of the horizon, I saw the faint figures of white armored soldiers that began to march ruthlessly into the dark valley, and I heard a thousand screams cry out all at once, and then were silenced. Darkness took the planet then, taking with it everything I knew and loved._

My body jolted me awake, I gasped out of fear. I was breathing hard, tears streaming down my face in remembrance of the vision. My heart was still aching from it. I tired to clutch my hand to my heart to soothe it, but my hands were forced down.

I panicked and writhed in my seat, trying desperately to break loose, and failed. My eyes darted across the cockpit of a fighter. I tried to reach the control buttons, but again something forced me down. I looked to the object keeping me here, and saw a thick metal clamp containing my wrists from movement.

I looked past the cockpit, and into a cruel face. In those deceitful eyes, I remembered.

I remembered stealing the Starfighter, following the master, seeing the stormy planet, learning the truth, battling against the master, falling to the icy claws, and hearing the evil voice…

And now he had me captive, for the second time in my life.

Master Sifo-Dyas lifted the cockpit open, staring at me, waiting for my reaction. I did nothing, only glaring at him as tears still ran freely down my face. His face was unreadable. No emotion was found, his mask was settled neatly around his face.

"You are in Corucant, Tachi. There is no need to fear." He said with the tone of voice he always used when in the Jedi Council.

There was a deathly silence as he just stared at me, and I stared at him.

"Why didn't you kill me?" my voice quaked with tears.

"My dear, I would never kill a padawan who was curious about a master's solo mission." I narrowed my eyes.

He was making up a story and acting to his part. I would _not_ play his game.

"Why didn't you KILL me? You KILLED him! Why would you spare me?" I asked with more severe tone, thinking of Bruck.

"I couldn't have your little friend running off and telling the Council I murdered you, could I?" he said barely above a whisper, yet his tone was wicked.

I stiffened, as I understood whom he was speaking of.

I had told Bant I was going after Dyas. If she had learned of my death, she would connect it with the master, and he couldn't take that risk. He _needed_ me alive.

I smiled darkly at him, knowing now he would not kill me.

"Oh, don't get too happy Tachi." He said, his voice twisting evilly, "You will still obey me."

"Never." I spit at him, but he only smiled at my threat.

"You will tell no one of the events that have occurred sense you left Corucant."

"You expect me to actually to agree to you?" I snorted. His smile grew wider, making me suddenly fearful.

"Yes, you one. I do. For if you do, your precious Obi-Wan Kenobi will die, along with your loving Master."

"You can't-"

"Oh but I can, young one." His hand tilted my chin up and held it firmly there. I struggled against his hold, but no avail, "Accidents do happen, and Jedi could be killed. My Master would see to that."

I gasped the fear now plain on my face. Count Duku would surely kill them; I had no doubt about his Master's murderous mind.

"Good, so you will obey me?"

I nodded slowly, my eyes closed in tears.

"Very good, padawan. Master said you would be of great use, it seemed as though he were right."

I glared at him hatred flaming inside of me. This man had taken everything from me. He had captured me once, killed my best friend, and now he was threatening to kill my other two loved ones. He laughed at my anger, "Yes, yes, _hate_ me. _Feel_ the anger from within you."

I hesitated, struggling between the light side of me and the darker side of me. Struggling, I released the hate into the Force, letting it flow through me, controlling my emotion.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Dyas' expression fall back into an unreadable state, as he let his Jedi disguise take him over.

"Keep your feelings hidden, your face down, and play along." He ordered me as he was released the clasps around my wrists and legs.

"Come Siri, let us meet the Jedi Council."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

My eyes were low, not daring to look into the eyes of the Jedi Council. Specifically avoiding those of my Master, who stood still and tense the entire time Dyas had explained what 'happened'.

I cold feel her hurt and disappointment seep through the bond we shared. Each emotion she tried to hide from me cut at me more and more.

"Bold, your actions are, Padawan Tachi." Master Yoda's serious voce spoke after Dyas' story.

I lowered my head even more, trying to keep the mask in place on my face and the tears from falling. I was aching to tell them the real explanation, but it would only lead to my loved one's deaths.

"What have you, to say for yourself?"

My body felt numb as I finally admitted defeat.

"I have nothing to say, Master." I fought to keep my voice clear and strong, "I can only admit my actions, and ask for your forgiveness."

"We shall deliberate your future after we de-brief Master Dyas. Padawan Tachi, you will meet us here tomorrow to discus your actions and how we will react to this situation." Master Windu said with a severe distrust in his voice, "Master Gallia, the Council excuses you. Please escort your Padawan to her quarters. She is not to leave them until tomorrow when we call for her."

"Yes, Master I will see to it." Master said as she rose gracefully from her chair and walked with me to the exit.

I couldn't bare to look her in the eyes, fearing I would give her the true reason behind my actions. I would not loose her. I loved her too much.

When we walked into the main entrance, which darkness covered the room. It was very late when Dyas and I entered the temple, I could only imagine that it was around the first cycle in the morning. She stopped abruptly in her tracks, in the middle of the wide room. I followed uncertainly behind her.

"Siri," she spoke into the darkness, her voice very controlled.

"Master?" I grew fearful. She spun swiftly around and stared at me with an intensity I've never seen on her delicate face before.

"Do you understand the gravity of your actions? This is your _third_ time visiting with the Council for punishment. This isn't the norm for other apprentices your age. You've defied the Council twice now, and broken the code. The Council won't take this lightly. You could be _expelled_ from the Jedi Order! Do you understand that-"

She suppressed the sudden rush of anger I felt through the bond.

"How could you do this? I thought I trained you better than this."

I flinched at her words, and said nothing, not trusting my voice.

"What happened to you Siri? You used to-" she paused, her face pressed in a harsh way I've never seen before, "You used to be so much _better_ than this."

I drew in a sharp breath.

"Your reckless, unpredictable, irrational…I thought I could train you to control yourself…I…I guess I was wrong."

I closed my eyes, trying to control the sudden rush of bitter tears that blurred my vision.

"Don't you understand they are voting right now, as we speak, to decide if they are to expel you from the Order? They don't trust you! You've disobeyed them too much! How could they trust you?"

I was trembling horribly, little whimpers were escaping my throat.

"I don't even trust you anymore."

Her words tore at my heart. I gasped and clutched my heart feeling a familiar agonizing feeling. It hurt me so much to hear those words come from the person I loved the most, the person who had once loved me. The person I thought I could always turn to for comfort, for understanding.

Tears fell freely, and I wanted to scream the truth to her. I wanted to tell her that everything she heard was a lie, that I didn't do anything wrong. I wanted to tell her I wasn't her failed apprentice and I would never dishonor her in anyway. I wanted so much to let her know it was her training that lead me to exploit Dyas' evil alliance with Duku.

But I remembered Sifo Dyas' deadly threat and said nothing.

She began to walk away from me, leaving me where I stood, crying.

"Master…please…" I chocked out. She stopped at my words, fighting not to turn to me, "please…" I felt so hopeless, trying to reach out to her for her warmth. I just wanted her to embrace me, to let me cry on her, to coddle me and call me her youngling…her little one. Anything. I wanted any sort of love from her.

She showed no sign of facing me.

"I can't be your Master anymore." She said, her tone faltering and breaking with emotion.

The air stopped providing my lungs with oxygen.

My heart stopped beating.

My mouth gaped.

My eyes were overwhelmed with acid tears.

I was crying uncontrollably now, tears stinging my face. My throat burned to the point that I was trying to cough the fire out. My head was throbbing, and my pulse beat harder and harder.

She walked away without a glance backward at me.

"Master!" I cried out helplessly, "Please! I didn't-" I stopped myself there, before I blurted out the truth, "Please, don't leave me!" When her form lost shape as she distanced herself from me, my sobbing pounded me harder and harder, racking my body with a torture I couldn't bear. I reached out with the Force to touch her mind, but I found no presence there. She had cut me off.

I sank to the floor, my knees unable to hold me. I crawled in the direction she had walked away.

"Don't do this, don't leave me. Please don't leave me, I love you…I love…" I whispered in anguish to myself, knowing she wasn't there to hear. I curled in a ball, weeping for everything I had lost to prove the truth, and everything I would loose if I told them the truth.

I had a feeling I wasn't just crying about her leaving me. I was crying because the two most important people in my life had left me in the same year. The people who I loved the most, who I trusted the most and been the very people to leave me wallowing in an unbearable hurt.

As I lay on the floor of the Jedi Temple, crying and trembling, I thought how protecting the ones I loved from murder could hurt this much.

I woke up slowly, running my hand over my face and wiping away the last memories of the other night. Someone had carried me to my quarters, and lay me gently down in my sleeping couch. My eyes stung from the dryness, and I could feel my eyes were puffy and red. Whoever carried me to the room left breakfast for me on the table next to my sleeping couch.

I only looked at it, feeling no hunger in me whatsoever. I knew I might have needed the strength to visit the Council today, but honestly, I did not care if they kicked me out of the Order. There was nothing left for me here anymore. Nothing left for me to care about.

I wondered if my Master was in the Temple…if I could see her for the last time… I immediately pushed the thought from my mind before more tears leaked from my eyes. I had cried too much over so many things I could not control. I didn't want to cry anymore. It was time to be on my own, to take care of myself.

I got out of bed and checked my comlink. No one had contacted me yet to tell me when my meeting was. I remembered them saying that I wasn't allowed out of the quarters, so I walked numbly over to my closet and started packing my civilian clothes in a bag I kept under my bed. If I was being expelled, I wouldn't be taking my Jedi clothes with me.

I picked out a very defiant outfit to wear, thinking darkly if I was going to go out, go out with a bang. I chose a black civilian shirt that cut short at the top of my ribs displaying my stomach and mid-drift. Its long sleeves wrapped tight around my wrists, and surrounded the base of my neck. I matched my top with tight gray pants that easily was stuffed inside my heeled boots.

I did my hair up in an Alderannian style, they way I saw my hair in my vision…or whatever that was. I paused for a moment, trying to revive the images in my mind again. I walked through the images that had impacted my mind in sleep before.

I was wearing all white on my home planet, Obi-Wan was there with me wearing the same color. We had kissed…and I was wearing a ring…but then everything disappeared…and some kind of huge Force disturbance hit me…

I sighed, frustrated that I was unable to recall all the events. I wondered if it was actually a vision from the Force, or only a dream I had. I pushed the dream to the back of my mind, to try and make sense of it later.

I started to think about what I would do after they told me to leave and never come back. I would probably return to my home planet, Alderaan. Once I got there I thought that I would go find my mother, and ask her why she gave me up to the Jedi when we lived in such a beautiful place, and had such a wonderful life.

I closed my eyes and remembered the image I captured of her when I was just a small girl. Her curled auburn hair blowing gently in the breeze. Her sharp features prominent against tan skin. Her eyes were vivid emeralds against the powerful sun--and suddenly an image of Bruck struck my conscious. I missed him so much.

I wanted his emerald eyes looking to me protectively. I kept thinking about how if Bruck was still alive, he would have never let me go. If Master Dyas wouldn't have corrupted his mind…he wouldn't be dead.

It was still my fault. My best friend was dead, my love was on a mission still, and my Master had disowned me. I was never going to see the three most important people in my life. And I never even had the chance to tell them how much I loved them, or goodbye.

My numb feeling was broken, and tears were starting to sting my eyes. I didn't want to feel this, I didn't want all these emotions to resurface. I _needed_ to be numb.

I looked at my face in the mirror. My eyes were wide and glazed over with tears. My skin was splotchy and red. My mouth quivered in attempt to hold everything in.

I looked away, and closed my eyes. I felt tears fall. My hands turned to fists and suddenly I grew angry. Rage coursed through my viens. And I bit my lips so hard I drew blood. Ripping my hair out of the style, I pushed off of the counter and stormed to my bed. I grabbed my lightsaber from under my sleeping couch.

I set it to training level, and activated it. I wasn't even thinking about what I was doing. The violet blade hummed, matching my anger. I returned to the mirror and glared back at my own tear-stained green eyes. I grabbed a long lock of my blonde hair and waved my lightsaber through it. With a sizzle and the smell of burning hair it loosed in my hand. I held a lock of my own blonde hair in my hand. I continued I slicing off locks of blonde hair away, cutting it into a stylish shot style. My new blonde hair only reached to the bottom of my ears.

The only piece of hair I did not cut was my braid. I fingered it hesitantly, soothing myself from all my anger. Looking at myself in the mirror, I began to think that maybe there was still hope for me to stay in the Order-

I heard a small beep from the belt at my side. I glanced down at the comlink, all thoughts wiped away with a numbing feeling. I picked it up with my hand, and slowly brought it to my mouth.

"Siri Tachi."

"Padawan Tachi, you are to report to us in the High Council Chamber, not the Jedi Council Chamber understood?"

"Yes Master."

The communication link broke.

I was somewhat shocked that they were going to make that big of deal just to kick me out. By meeting in the High Council Chambers, it usually meant something big was going to happen.

I stood trembling. So this was it. I was never going to see my Master ever again. And seeing Obi-Wan was out of the question, I was sure. A smile played at my lips, knowing that he would be the greatest Jedi Knight in the Order. I wasn't going to be by his side to watch him grow, to be his anchor, to love him.

I gathered my things together on the sleeping couch, knowing that I would have to go back and get them. I clutched my lightsaber in my hands and paused. I was no longer going to be a Jedi. I didn't deserve this. I threw it behind me on my old sleeping couch. Walking to the door, I cleared my emotions and thoughts. I was strong. I wouldn't let them bring down my spirit.

With a new mind-set, I made my way to the High Council Chambers.

* * *

There I stood, eyes down, completely numb in front of the three High Masters; Master Yoda, Master Windu, and Master Dyas.

The room was small, with only three chairs spaced out along the edges, each under a window that was tightly concealed with drapes. The room was dark with out the light of the sun, and the lights in the room itself were dimed.

I quickly calculated any chance of staying a Jedi Apprentice. Master Windu looked at me with clear distrust in his eyes, and I knew he would vote against me. As for Master Dyas, I knew he would vote me out because he needed me far away from the Jedi so he could kill me.

I laughed darkly in my mind at that thought. Let him try, and see who would win this time.

As for Master Yoda, I was not so sure. I peeked at the little green Master from under my lashes. His face was serene, as it always was. But his jade eyes were hopeful and confident as he looked at me. For a moment our eyes met, and I could hear him inside my mind.

_Fear not, young Padawan. Faith in you, I still have._

I let his thought over come me, as a faint smile twitched at the old Master's lips. I striated my neck and stood tall, suddenly confident in front of the High Council.

"Siri Tachi, Jedi Apprentice of the Order, you have been called upon the High Council for two reasons." Master Windu leaned back in his chair, seemingly taken aback by my sudden boost of confidence.

"Will you take your punishment?" Master Dyas asked me, no showing expression of smugness on his face, though I knew it was inside him somewhere.

"Yes, Masters, I will."

"Very well then." Master Dyas waved to Master Windu, motioning him to continue.

He waved his fingers at the Hologram stand in the middle of the room, it activated, and started flickering images of a ship I recognized as the infamous Pirate Ship of Krayn. The hologram flashed again, changing into Krayn himself. The T'surr revolved in the hologram, his massive alien form frightening me a bit.

"As you may have noticed, that is the slave trader Krayn. He runs a massive Pirating organization and he's been getting away with his crimes for years now. Though it is clear he is committing crimes against The Republic, he is smart with his trade, and covers his tracks well. We have not been able to arrest him due to our lack of proof of this secret Pirating Organization he has."

"Dangerous proven to be, he has." Master Yoda said grimly.

I was so bewildered as to why they were revealing this to me.

"Masters…" I spoke up before they could speak again, "Why are you telling me this?"

"You have been nominated for a mission." Master Windu's voice was dripping in disagreement.

I stood shocked, confusion spreading through my mind, "Masters?"

"Need someone of your abilities we do, Padawan." Master Yoda explained to me, "Your confidence and skill of concealing your emotions, this mission needs. Just the attitude to make others believe you are an illegal smuggler, you have."

"Are you asking me to go on an undercover mission?" I asked, a bit disrespectfully.

Master Windu sighed stressfully, "The High Council is asking you. We need you Padawan."

"Your shielding talent is amazing, I could barely sense you when you followed me, your acting is done extremely well, and no other Jedi could do this mission. That is why I nominated you for this mission in the first place." Master Dyas, who had been completely quiet this entire session, spoke up.

My eyes shot to him, suspicious of his intentions.

"Siri, You have two choices. Stay in the order, or leave now. You must ask yourself, do you truly want to be a Jedi Knight?"

I answered reluctantly, digging deep down within me, asking myself the same question. If I was to leave the Jedi Order, I would see my mother again, I would venture on so many inner journeys.

If I were to stay…I would see my Master, the woman who I loved so much, who I thought of as my own mother in many ways. I would see My Knight again, my best friend, my once lover. I would finally fulfill my place in the Force. I knew that I had a greater future ahead of me in The Force.

"Yes. Maters, I truly wish to be a Jedi Knight." I said confidently.

"Very well. The stage is already set for you, Padawan. Your name will be Zora, we will set up a new identity for you. In your records it will say that you have been caught in the pirate business before, and you were sent to Desolation Alley at the age of 17 and were held there until you escaped recently. We must make this situation as real as possible, so when you leave we will post a security order for your arrest."

"Masters, how will we cover my existence in the Jedi Order?"

"Your Jedi files we be placed under High Council restriction." Dyas spoke, revealing nothing in his tone or expression, "The Council is to announce you a traitor, that you left when your Master argued an disowned you as her apprentice."

I recoiled at his words, and tears bit at the corners of my eyes, but I did not let them fall.

"How-how do you know of that?" I asked, my voice somewhat unsteady.

"Show us of what happened, the security holograms did," Master Yoda's voice was solemn, "Know you Master does, of this mission you will undertake. Understood she did, that proof we needed of her disowning."

"She is the only other person who will know the truth. This mission concerns only the High Council, and we cannot risk your cover." Sifo Dyas spoke, still revealing no emotion whatsoever.

I nodded in understanding. My mind was trying to grasp that her actions were all for _my_ security. She still did love me, and we would be reunited again.

"On your own, you will be. No advice from us will you have."

"Your main mission is to make your way to the top of the organization, gather as much proof as you can. You will only contact us to report, and those must be as rare as we can manage. We will not respond unless it is absolutely necessary, you are only to update us on your progress. We have agreed to make the reports every two months on a special comlink." Master Windu instructed me, his tone still brimming with distrust.

I looked him boldly in the eyes, "Masters, I understand the seriousness of this mission, and promise to regain your trust by not abandoning it. I give you my word."

Master Windu exchanged glances with me, his dark eyes slightly convinced at my words.

"When you return and defeat this mass-criminal, you will have gained our trust padawan."

"Take this lightly, you shall not. A dangerous situation you will be placed in. If sought out you are, killed you could be."

My gaze slid to Sifo Dyas. His face was tightly concealed under his Jedi mask, but I saw more. His malicious brown eyes revealed what he actually was feeling. They narrowed at me when he saw me staring at him, my face blank.

The evil in his eyes summoned up what he had said to me before, _'The Jedi are _blind_!'_

I finally realized why Master Dyas would nominate me.

He wanted me dead, but not by his hand.

He would rather have the Pirates discover who I was and kill me.

"Leave today, you must. Know of this meeting, no one does. Pack your things in a hurry, you will, before the Council call you to the Chambers. Met the Council, you shall not. Cover your escape, we will."

"Go now, make certain no one sees you padawan." Master Windu said sternly.

"Your mission begins now."


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I melted into the crowds of Corucant, a black civilian robe concealing my face.

I had with me only a powerful blaster gun, a comlink and the clothes I was wearing. I left my lightsaber in my quarters, on my bed, with a fake note written to my Master, confirming my 'betrayal' of the Order.

Everything was set. I was now a criminal. Wasn't this the life I'd always wanted? To be able to wear what I want, do what I want with out any rules holding me back?

I pushed those thoughts out of my mind, returning my focus to the mission ahead of me.As I walked away to the places most susceptible to crime in Corucant, I knew the Jedi Council were waiting for me to met with them. Only few knew that I would not come.

I estimated the time that the security would be hunting the planet to find me. I concluded that it would take at least six hours to alert all security, and then another six to search.

I had twelve hours to flee the planet, and then to somehow search out Krayn and his Pirates. I knew I needed to get familiar with the criminals, and work my reputation up to par, and then maybe find Krayn and join his organization. Once there, I would start all over again, gaining more and more reputation along my way to the top.

I knew I was capable of it, but where to start was the tricky part.

The only thing I could think of was to jump from bar to bar where criminal action was most common, and somehow subtly draw attention to myself. Then I would prompt them into getting me in on some kind of illegal activity. I prayed to the force that most of them were weak-minded.

If that didn't work out as planned, I could always steal a transport, but I would die if I came out of Hyperspace. I wasn't doing _that_ again. No, I knew I would be able to get onto some deal.

I thought again of how much I would have loved this opportunity before, but now…

It seemed darkly funny to me.

This was what I had wanted right? I wanted the life of freedom, a life that only I could control. I wanted to be myself, leaving all restraint behind, loving whoever I wanted to love with no one to tell me otherwise. I had wanted this…right?

I looked over my shoulder and stopped in the middle of the bustling street. The Temple gleamed gold against the sunlight, and I found myself missing its rules and restrictions already. I felt a tugging at my heart, almost as if it were begging me to return.

Freedom did not taste so sweet anymore.

My eyes stayed fixed on the sunset, realizing the person who I once was also was drawing to a close. I found a dark humor in this.

I had always imagined me leaving with Obi-Wan beside me, whispering sweet reassurances in my ear. It was my fantasy that he would be here, giving me courage to walk away from everything we had once known. Together, I knew we could have done it.

And now, I was alone. Leaving everything I had once known with no one to murmur comfort to me. No one to help me soldier on with courage to a new life.

I was alone.

I could place the blame on those who had put me through this, Master Dyas, and the High Council, but really the only person I could find blame for was myself. I was the reason everything happened the way it did, and it was no one's fault but my own.

Abruptly, I felt a strong link through the Force emerge into my senses. The connection was thick with an unbearable emotional pain and suffering. My eyes overflowed with tears that stung my face. The emotion was quickly renewed with thirst for revenge. My palm gripped my illusory lightsaber hilt, letting adrenaline and vengeance pulsate through my veins.

It took me a moment to comprehend that they were not my own. Obi-Wan was in terrible pain, on a planet far away from my comfort. It tore at me to know that I could do nothing to help him, and how I would not be there to comfort him when he returned to the Temple. I knew the trauma he was enduring right now.

The loss of a Master.

Desperate to be numb, I cut off the connection. A single tear leaked from my eye. I could not help my Obi-Wan this time, no matter how much it hurt me to leave him behind. I would not be keeping his promise. I would not be there when he returned from his mission, I wouldn't be there to help him heal from his great loss.

I watched the grand sun gradually descend behind the building that still held my old life. As the last golden-orange ray of light disappeared, I found myself consumed by a new feeling, a new person, and a new life.

I would break my promises to Bant and Obi-Wan.

My name was Zora.


	11. Vignette

_This continues where 'My Guardian Knight' ends. _

**Vignette**

I turned my back to the Temple, walked to the edge of the street. I waved my arm in the air for an air taxi, and climbed in when one docked there. In the taxi I watched the temple Fading in the distance, as I gave the driver my directions.

I got off the taxi at the lower levels of Corucant, where the most criminal activity is reported. I walked toward an active bar. A smirk on my face and a shine in my eyes as I approached. My walk turned confident as I allowed myself to submit to the criminal character of Zora. When I entered I slid my robe off and threw it the droid, paying no attention to it as it asked for my name.

Zora was taking over my emotions, my thought process, and my actions. Until Zora was in control, though Siri lay beneath, wordlessly assessing the situation. I was two minds sharing one body.

I surprised myself at how easily my wild side emerged as if I were her all along.

I strut strait over to the circular bar in the dead center, my heels clattering against the tile that was flashing lights. Everything in the bar was flashing multi-colored lights in a speedily procession. The beat of the music matched the lights in perfect synchronization.

Many people and aliens were spread out across the dance floors, which were only one step below the elevated walkways that lead to the bar. The walkways stretched out in four different directions from the bar, and four different dance floors lay between the tile paths.

"Whatcha want baby?" The alien bartender asked, looking me up and down.

"Black Ale." I said, paying him no attention as I scanned the floors. Once I got my drink, I started to walk around and look for an opportunity to uncover itself. I fell back onto a soft couch, sipping my drink steadily.

"Hello, darling." Someone said with a deep, seductive voice.

I looked up and met his grey eyes with a playful smile.

"You can call me Fruz. What's your name darling?" He said sitting beside me and smoothly resting an arm around my shoulders.

He was a handsome human, id give him that. He looked around twenty-one years of age. His hair was a dark hair was in disarray on his scalp, but he wore it in a way that was very attractive. His eyes were a light grey, and shone with chaos and mischief. His strong build and scars on his arms told me he had been in a few scrapes recently.

This was my opportunity.

"Zora." I said to him under flirtatious lashes.

A wide grin lifted his face at my action. He grew more confident and pulled me closer to him, almost so there was no space left between us on the couch.

"So, whatcha doin' here?"

"Looking for a job."

"A job? And what line of work are you in sweetie?" His tone suggested that he thought I was in _that_ kind of work.

"A job that'll get me off this planet." I said vaguely. I didn't want to be too open with him and just ask if there is any illegal business I could get into.

"Well, I might be able to help you."

I flashed him a lusty smile and looked him in the eye, leaning in close to him, "I'd like that."

He seemed almost taken aback at my action, but then bounced off the couch eagerly and held out his hand for me.

"Care to dance sweetie?"

I grinned and chugged my drink all the way down. I swiped my tongue over my upper lip slowly, and slammed the glass on the table beside the couch.

I placed my hand in his, and he pulled me up and down onto the dance floor.

He pulled me to him, our fronts colliding perfectly together. The music pulsated through us, and we moved together at a fast pace. His arms wrapped around my waist, pressing my body tightly to his. I placed my arms around his neck, pulling myself even closer to him. With my heels, my forehead was at his eyebrow, so I lifted my head up just enough so that our lips could be on the same level.

The art of seduction was a tough one, but I knew I had to do this right or else I would still be on Coruscant when they came looking for me. I had to get what I wanted out of this.

We danced, our hips swaying to the beat, and his eyes were steadily growing more lusty and filling with desire as he looked into my eyes. I flashed him another seductive smile, and abruptly turned my body around. My back was now facing his front, and he molded to me. His hands slid to my thighs as he held a firm grip pulling my hips closer to his.

I placed my head on him shoulder, and ran my hands over the back of his head. I leaned my head further back and kissed his jaw-line softly.

I laughed a teasing laugh as he switched me around with his strong arms. I obliged, and faced him face to face again. His eyes were burning with desire. His hands gripped my waist, thrusting my body closer to his, if even possible.

He dipped me over, leaning himself further down with me. I arched my back and fell to his arm. His lips touched my neck, and I snapped up before he could get any lower. We started dancing again, lust searing our emotions, we were one.

I had to do this right, if I didn't, I would be doomed.

I leaned forward more, and pressed my lips against his. I had never kissed anyone other than Obi-Wan, so I was unsure if I had the correct experience. But the way his lips opened slightly and captured mine hungrily, I guessed that I did it right.

I pulled away just then, before he could get anymore than I wanted him to feel. I had to leave him wanting more. My entire situation depended on it.

Fruz was looking over my body, licking his lips and grinning widely. He pulled me off the dance floor and through the crowd of people. He stopped briefly at the bar, whispering under his breath at a black-haired woman who was drinking with two other guys.

"Hey, when do we leave?" He asked them

The black-haired woman turned, and I saw she was an alien species, but I could not tell what kind. Her skin was a fair white, and her eyes matched the color of her hair. Her nose was long, almost like a snout, and her facial features were sharp.

Her eyes glanced over me, and to him.

"Soon. Fruz, don't be too long. You have a job to do you know." She said, her voice commanding.

He grinned at her, "Come on Dhrati, you know me. I'll be fine."

With that we bolted to the door, and outside. My plan was failing. I needed him to talk to the girl about me _joining_ their job, not telling her he would be done with me in time of it.

He dragged me to the alleyway between the club and another building, and the space was tight. He pushed me gently against the wall and trapped me there in his arms.

"So…Zora…" he whispered, running his fingers through my blond hair, leaning more and more forward.

There was nothing I could do now. He had my alone, I still needed a job, and the security was already alerted to my presence by now.

Having nothing else to do, I let him kiss me. I decided to tease him more. My fingers slid under his shirt, and traced his thick muscles tenderly. I kissed his neck, and worked my way up to the corner of his jaw-line. He groaned softly when I kissed him there.

Shouting filled the alley. We both whirled our heads to the source of the shouting.

A beautiful auburn- haired girl rushed up to us, screaming with a blaster in her hand. Her eyes, which were a stunning blue, were wide with fear. She ran towards us, and seemed to recognize Fruz.

"Fruz! Fruz!" She yelled. She fell forward, and he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Kama, Kama clam don tell me what's wrong!"

Just then a red beam darted down the alley. I looked, totally alert now to any danger. Five or so security guards stood at the other end of the alley, guns trained on us.

I noticed the one to the far left scanning our faces with his machine, and I knew that they would get a match on me.

"Kama and Fruz Dislo, and Zora Tachari, you are all under arrest in the name of the Galactic republic."

I sprung into action then. My hand instinctively reached for my lightsaber, but I quickly corrected my self and grabbed my blaster instead. I dropped to the floor, firing at them before one of their shots could reach me.

I rolled in front of Fruz and Kama, still firing. I looked over my shoulder and shouted, "Run!" at his shocked face. I grabbed one of the girl's arms and dragged her with Fruz on the other side of the corner.

My back to the wall, I hid from the shower of red beams that flew beside the wall. I looked at Fruz, "Go get your crew. You have to leave now."

He nodded, and ran off to the bar, while I held them off behind the corner by shooting at them more. The Kama girl beside me was trembling, her hand applying pressure to her bleeding blaster wound.

Fruz ran out of the bar with four other people, including the black-haired woman. They all drew their blasters and were firing at the guards.

Fruz waved at me, signaling me to bring Kama along. I hastily grabbed her by the waist, and threw her arm around my shoulders. I started to drag Kama to the group, who were all running toward a nearby docked ship.

The guards were following us, the bray of bullets were still shooting our way. I needed to get on that ship, everything depended on it.

I jumped into the open hatch on the ship, Kama right at my side. I heard the hiss of the door shut behind me, and the commanding voice of the black haired woman as we lifted off the dock and into Corucant's atmosphere. My gun was kicked from my hands, I winced at the sharp pain that throbbed my hand. The black-haired woman glared at me for a moment as I got on my feet, and then she swiftly marched to the pilot area of the ship.

"Hyperspace now!" I heard her shout, and I felt the familiar jolt of the ship as we exited into hyperspace.

"Who the FUCK are you?" I heard her shout as she lifted me up and threw me into a chair.

Four other faces that I didn't recognize circled around me, looking at me with suspicious eyes. Fruz was behind them all, helping Kama to her feet and tending to her wounds.

"My name is Zora."

"And what do you think your doing on our ship?" she leaned into my face, snarling.

"Dhrati calm down, calm down." I heard another voice smoothly enter the conversation. His had rest on her shoulder and he drew her away from me, "I will handle this situation." He said sternly.

Dhrati eyed me through narrow slits, but obeyed him and stormed off to another part of the ship.

The Man that approached me had shaven blond hair emerging from his scalp. His eyes were a creamy ember. He looked as if he were at least twenty-seven years of age, and his muscles nicely toned. I knew automatically he was the Captain of this ship.

"Your name is Zora right?"

"Yes." I answered him evenly.

"You shot at GSF guards, to save my crew. People you didn't even know. Why would you do that?"

"The guards were after me too. I had to fight or else I would be arrested, so why leave anyone behind?" I asked confidently.

"Why do they have a warrant for your arrest?"

I hesitated, wondering if I should give much of my identity away all at once.

"I- I was in the Pirate business until they arrested me 6 months ago. They put me in Desolation Alley and…I escaped." I said boldly, sticking true to my story.

All of them drew in a gasp.

"Now they're after me. They want to put me back."

His eyes were unreadable, but his jaw was set and grinding against his teeth thoughtfully. He stayed silent, so I took my opportunity.

"You are the Captain of this…operation aren't you?"

He grinned, amused, "Yes."

"I would like to join this crew. I need the job and I know how to fight."

He chuckled softly, "So I've seen. But I'm not sure if I believe your stories just yet, Zora. You will have to prove yourself. You will stay on my ship, but you are not apart of my crew just yet. I will decide what to do with you later. Now, we must deliver our shipment."

He eyed me carefully, and I stood up out of the chair, "For now, you will care to Kama's wounds." He addressed me. Then turned and addressed his crew, "To your stations! We are approaching our destination!"

Fruz dragged Kama over to me and we lay her on the bed that extracted from the wall. He looked at me slyly, and pulled my face to his in a short kiss. With that he strutted away, while I was left to care for the unconscious red-haired girl.

I smiled privately to myself.

I had gotten off the planet, and managed to welcome myself to a crew all in one move. I knew that the Captain would accept me, something was telling me that we would need me. It was as if the Force itself was pushing me along, helping me out on this mission. I knew that everything was going to go according to my plan.

I started to think about all the people who would be tricked into believing I was a traitor… Reeft, Garen, Bant, Obi-Wan…

I wondered what he would think, what he would say. I felt a sharp faint pain in my heart when I thought of how much I would hurt him. I loved him so much, it hurt me to think that he would hurt. I hoped that someday, I could see him again and see those sea-blue eyes of his, his bright eyes, his handsome features.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and focused on the situation at hand.

"And we're out of Hyperspace! Get ready people! Were gonna drop our first load." The Captain's voice rang throughout the ship.

As I looked out the window of the ship, and saw and orangeish planet come into view. The captain approached me, I stood searching his unreadable face, perceiving to be calm.

"Seems like your story checks out, kid." He placed my blaster in my hand, and winked at me, "Welcome aboard _The Oberone_."

Right then I knew that he had unofficially accepted me into his crew. He just needed to wait for everyone to trust me before he officially announced my spot. Really, I didn't think that he trusted me either, but he needed my skill.

As of that moment, I was no longer Siri.

I would not be keeping my promises to Bant or Obi-Wan.

My name was Zora.

**Note: **_If you liked this, be sure to catch the sequel!_


End file.
